Recueil
by Sevryna
Summary: Recueil d'OS à partir de citations. Sam&Jack bien évidemment mais d'autres également.
1. À l'aube du lac

Résumé : Recueil d'OS à partir de citations.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autre personne impliqués dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Un peu de tout, mais surtout Angst, Romance, Friendship. Sam & Jack, bien évidemment, mais d'autres aussi.

 **À l'aube du lac**

 _« Il n'y a pas d'amour sans peur de l'amour. »_ Françoise Sagan

— Alors, on va pêcher ?

La question de Jack O'Neill dans le bureau de son meilleur ami et collègue Daniel Jackson rompit le silence qui y régnait.

— Votre chalet, O'Neill ? demanda Teal'c.

— Bien évidemment, T. Je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit au monde pour aller pêcher.

— Pourquoi pas, ça peut-être reposant, répondit Daniel.

— Ah j'aime cet état d'esprit, Daniel. Du repos, et rien d'autre que du repos. Carter ?

Les trois hommes observèrent Samantha Carter. Oh bien sûr, Jack savait à l'avance sa réponse. Mais elle venait de perdre son père, avait rompu ses fiançailles. Il espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci elle accepterait une semaine de repos avec eux. Avec lui.

— Je… commença-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête, peu sûre de sa réponse. Une semaine avec les gars, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, après tout. Mais une semaine avec _lui_ , dans _son_ chalet… n'était-ce pas un tout petit peu jouer avec le feu ?

— Ne vous en faites pas Carter, je comprends. Le réacteur à naqahdah à toute votre attention. On vous enverra une carte postale, dit Jack d'une manière douce et amusée.

Il arrivait très bien à cacher la déception dans sa voix. Tous ses refus, tout au long des années… Il était habitué à ce que Sam le regarde partir de la base, un sourire aux lèvres et un « Amusez-vous bien, Monsieur. »

— À vrai dire ça me plairait beaucoup, mon Général.

Toutes les alarmes de son cerveau étaient activées et sonnaient de toutes parts. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, les mots « DANGER » et « ALERTE » écrits en lettres rouges dans son esprit. Mais que lui avait-il pris ? Teal'c leva un sourcil. Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Jack quant à lui avait la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils restèrent bloqués ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Sam reprenne la parole.

— On part quand ?

— Six heures demain matin, ça convient à tous ? demanda Jack en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle avait accepté. Son astrophysicienne préférée, la femme qui occupait son esprit nuit et jour avait accepté son invitation à venir pêcher à son chalet. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette réponse, ou s'il ne se trouvait pas dans une réalité parallèle. Le regard amusé de sa subordonnée lui réchauffa cependant le cœur.

— Je pense que vous pouvez déguerpir dès à présent. Allez vous reposer, la route est longue, dit Jack à son équipe.

Daniel et Teal'c sortirent du bureau tandis que Sam resta assise, perdue dans ses pensées.

— Carter ?

— Oui, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

— Vous ne partez pas ? la questionna-t-il doucement.

Elle leva ses yeux couleur azur vers lui et se plongea dans son regard chocolat. Son pouls augmenta légèrement.

— Et vous ? souffla-t-elle doucement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui.

— Il me reste un peu de paperasse à finaliser avant de partir. Pour que Reynolds n'ait pas de mauvaises surprises et qu'il m'appelle en plein milieu des vacances.

— Ça serait effectivement gênant que la sonnerie de votre téléphone fasse fuir les poissons, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour et s'approchant lentement d'elle, lui faisant de nouveau retenir sa respiration. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Rentrez chez vous. Et appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

— Merci, mon Général. Ça devrait aller.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers la porte tandis que Jack s'écartait d'elle.

— À demain, Monsieur.

— Je passerais vous prendre à six heures moins le quart. À demain.

Elle quitta le bureau, les joues rosies. Son rythme cardiaque retrouva son allure normale tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. L'air frais lui caressait la peau lorsqu'elle entra dans sa voiture afin de rentrer chez elle. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse et elle se demanda si elle arriverait à se reposer cette nuit. Son père lui manquait. Terriblement. Elle savait qu'elle avait été chanceuse de gagner ces quatre années de plus auprès de lui, même s'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour rassurer ses amis, elle n'avait pas été préparée à sa mort. Lorsqu'il lui avait appris cela au SGC, dans ce lit de l'infirmerie, cela avait été un choc. Elle avait bien cherché des solutions dans son esprit, mais l'explication de son père était sans appel. Il allait mourir et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer. Sûrement car depuis qu'il était l'hôte de Selmak elle l'avait pensé invincible. Elle savait que c'était une erreur de penser une telle chose, mais il était son père, il était fort, intelligent, aimant. Et elle se retrouvait maintenant bien nue fasse au flot d'émotions qui la traversait en rentrant chez elle. Être forte au SGC était presque facile, habituel. Il y avait toujours un soldat dans un couloir ou un membre de l'équipe scientifique qui était là, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'écrouler. Elle poussa la porte de sa maison après avoir tourné la clé dans la serrure et se laissa envelopper par la douce chaleur de l'intérieur. Elle quitta sa veste après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée et se dirigea à l'étage. Un bain chaud l'aiderait certainement à se détendre. Elle mit du bain moussant dans la baignoire tandis que l'eau chaude coulait. Elle observa son visage dans un miroir. Elle était cernée, un peu pâle. Elle soupira et ferma le robinet. Elle s'installa dans le bain et laissa l'eau chaude détendre un à un ses muscles. La légère musique qu'elle avait lancée brisait le silence pesant de la solitude qui l'entourait. Dieu qu'elle se sentait seule à cet instant. Le vide immense qu'elle ressentait s'intensifia lorsque la mélodie suivante envahit la pièce. Son père adorait cette musique. Elle adorait cette musique. Elle se sentait comme une enfant perdue, délaissée. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle l'essuya rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer car elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se relever si elle se laissait aller à sa peine. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à se laver. Elle finit par quitter son bain et passa son pyjama. Elle s'enveloppa ensuite dans sa robe de chambre et descendit se préparer un repas sommaire avec ce qui lui restait dans ses placards. Elle n'était pas douée en cuisine, aussi elle sortit un repas déjà prêt de son congélateur et jugea que ça irait très bien. Elle se dirigea vers son salon et alluma la télévision, pensant trouver une émission intéressante à regarder. Finalement, le film romantique sur lequel elle tomba lui donna la nausée et elle préféra éteindre l'appareil. Elle se trouvait pathétique, sur son canapé, son repas à peine entamé. Rester à la base aurait presque été plus simple que de se retrouver dans cet environnement, seule. Mais elle savait que Jack ne l'aurait pas laissée rester dans son laboratoire. Jack… Ses pensées dévièrent inexorablement vers son supérieur. Il avait été si doux et attentionné ces derniers jours qu'elle se demandait comment Kerry ne lui avait pas déjà fait une scène. Kerry. Soudain cela lui sauta au visage. Serait-elle là le lendemain elle aussi ? Après tout, il avait très bien pu vouloir qu'elle vienne elle aussi. Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Elle aurait dû refuser d'y aller. À quoi pensait-elle donc au moment de répondre bon sang ? ! Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour préparer son bagage. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Ses yeux pleins de larmes cherchaient méthodiquement chaque affaire dont elle aurait besoin. Elle referma finalement son sac et s'écroula sur son lit. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle les essuya avec rage. « Ne. Pas. Pleurer. » Se dit-elle. Elle regarda passer les heures jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Elle décida de se lever et de se préparer, le Général devait arriver quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Elle avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir sur la semaine à venir et à se remémorer les souvenirs de son père. Forcément, sa nuit blanche ne passait pas inaperçue sur son visage. Le café qu'elle se servit lui donna un coup de fouet et elle passa rapidement sous la douche. Une demi-heure après, elle attendait Jack devant chez elle. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua immédiatement son visage fatigué.

— Vous n'avez pas dormi, lui dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, il avait dit cela doucement et elle le regarda, penaude.

— Vous auriez dû appeler, continua-t-il en le prenant son bagage et en le mettant dans le coffre de son 4x4.

Sam ne lui répondit pas, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Elle observa l'intérieur de la voiture. Il était seul.

— Vous êtes seul, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Il releva la tête du coffre pour la regarder.

— Eh bien j'avais dit six heures à Daniel et Teal'c. Vous êtes la première que je suis passé prendre.

— Oh, répondit-elle simplement.

— Vous attendiez-vous à voir quelqu'un d'autre ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sam se mordit intérieurement la joue. Il l'avait coincé.

— C'est possible, mon Général, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Il n'y aura que nous, Carter. Et c'est bien mieux comme cela, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les joues de Sam s'enflammèrent subitement de par la proximité de son supérieur. Insinuait-il que l'agent Johnson ne faisait plus partie de son quotidien et que c'était mieux ainsi ? « Tu spécules ma pauvre fille. Elle ne fait juste pas partie de la semaine de vacances. Il n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. » Pensa-t-elle en s'installant à la place passager avant. Jack fit démarrer la voiture et ils furent chez Daniel quelques minutes plus tard. Teal'c et lui s'avancèrent vers la voiture, sourires aux lèvres.

— Sam, Jack. Vous allez bien ? demanda Daniel.

— Parfaitement. Vous êtes prêts ? répondit Jack.

— Oui, O'Neill, nous sommes prêts, dit Teal'c.

Daniel avait remarqué que Sam n'avait pas répondu à sa question et l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et il remarqua son visage fatigué.

— Vous n'avez pas dormi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

— Vous auriez dû appeler.

Sam lui sourit de nouveau et remonta dans la voiture. Pour une fois, Daniel et Jack avaient les mêmes pensées.

La première partie du voyage fut relativement silencieuse. Daniel, bercé par la voiture, s'était endormi après les premiers kilomètres. Teal'c s'était plongé en Kel'no'reem – tout du moins Jack pensait cela vu l'attitude stoïque de son ami depuis près de deux heures. – À ses côtés Sam était mutique et regardait par la fenêtre. La musique que Jack avait décidé de passer était calme. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'elle berce Sam, mais celle-ci restait éveillée. Après tout, il s'agissait de Carter, et elle avait une résistance au sommeil assez incroyable lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Une nouvelle musique débuta. Il fredonnait doucement en tapant en rythme avec ses doigts sur le volant. La main de Sam fut rapide comme l'éclair lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton permettant de passer à la chanson suivante. Jack tourna rapidement la tête vers elle.

— Carter ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il remarqua quelques larmes dans les yeux de son second, mais celles-ci furent vite ravalées par Sam.

— Vous n'aimiez pas cette chanson il y a encore un mois ? demanda-t-il en la regardant plus intensément.

— Vous devriez regarder la route, Monsieur, lui répondit-elle doucement.

— Vous devriez vous reposer, Carter, lui dit-il à son tour, son regard se concentrant de nouveau sur la route.

— Peut-être plus tard, souffla-t-elle.

Jack détacha sa main droite du volant et attrapa la main de Sam, qu'il serra doucement. Sam fut électrisée par ce contact qui la fit sursauter. Ceci était définitivement contre le règlement. Jack n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, et elle laissa sa main chaude dans la sienne durant de longues minutes. Environ une heure plus tard Jack arrêta la voiture sur une aire de repos. Daniel était à présent réveillé et lisait tranquillement tandis que Teal'c était sorti de son état de méditation.

— Petite pause, les enfants. J'ai besoin d'un café, dit Jack en ouvrant sa portière.

Ils descendirent tous de la voiture afin de dégourdir leurs jambes et Sam se dirigea vers l'intérieur du petit magasin présent pour trouver les toilettes. Son visage lui fit presque peur dans le miroir. Et se passa un peu d'eau et se sécha avant de rejoindre ses amis à la voiture. Ils reprirent tous leur place et Jack redémarra. Lorsque midi approcha ils firent de nouveau une pause dans un petit restaurant que Jack connaissait bien. Teal'c prit le volant à la place de Jack. Ce dernier somnola durant deux heures, mais jetait assez fréquemment des regards vers Sam. Elle parlait tranquillement avec Daniel. En milieu d'après midi c'est Daniel qui prit le volant, Jack voulant conduire la dernière partie du trajet. Sam avait bien demandé à pouvoir conduire également mais aucun des hommes n'avait accepté, jugeant son état de fatigue incompatible avec la conduite. Elle se trouvait maintenant à l'arrière de la voiture derrière Teal'c, Jack se trouvant derrière Daniel, qui parlait avec engouement de la dernière découverte qu'il avait fait. Jack aurait été plutôt agacé par le monologue si ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'effet d'un somnifère sur Carter. Jack sourit face à son second somnolent, et déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité afin de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

— Jack, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites je roule à plus de 100 km/h ! chuchota Daniel après avoir vu que Sam s'était assoupie.

— Pas de commentaire, Daniel, lui répondit Jack.

Il glissa sa veste polaire entre la tête de Sam et la vitre sur laquelle elle reposait. Mais en bon soldat, Sam ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et croisa ceux de son supérieur. La proximité avec Jack lui coupa le souffle.

— Reposez-vous, Sam, lui chuchota-t-il.

L'utilisation de son prénom dans la bouche de Jack la troubla, mais pas autant que la main qu'il avait glissée dans la sienne, la caressant doucement. Depuis quand s'autorisaient-ils ce contact ? Sam laissa aller sa tête contre la polaire de Jack, son odeur remplissant ses narines. Son supérieur s'éloigna afin de se rasseoir à sa place. Sam se laissa envahir par l'odeur de Jack et la douceur de la polaire. De toute évidence, le Général O'Neill avait eu une brillante idée : Sam s'endormit environ une heure. La dernière pause leur permit de dîner tranquillement avant que Jack ne reprenne le volant. Trois heures trente plus tard, ils étaient au chalet. La nuit les empêchait d'observer la beauté des lieux, mais Sam admira tout de même le lac, baigné dans la lumière lunaire. Elle entra finalement dans le chalet, bagage à la main. Tout était joliment agencé. La cheminée trônait au milieu de la pièce principale, tandis que la cuisine était ouverte sur le salon salle à manger. Une chambre était située au rez-de-chaussée ainsi qu'une salle de bains. À l'étage le couloir déversait quatre autres chambres et une autre salle de bains. Jack proposa de prendre la chambre du bas car c'était la plus petite. Il indiqua la première chambre à Sam, la plus proche de la salle de bains. La chambre disposait d'un balcon, et il savait qu'elle apprécierait de regarder le ciel. Daniel pris la chambre à côté de celle de Sam tandis que Teal'c allait dans celle d'en face. Jack indiqua ensuite à ses amis d'aller se reposer. Ils iraient en courses le lendemain matin. Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit. Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent dans leurs chambres tandis que Sam était restée dans le couloir.

— Un souci, Carter ? demanda Jack.

— Je…

Il la regarda baisser la tête, la voyant chercher ses mots. Définitivement pas du Carter.

— Merci, Monsieur. Pour nous accorder cette semaine, dit-elle finalement.

Jack eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Allez vous reposer maintenant, vous en avez besoin.

— Bonne nuit, mon Général.

— Bonne nuit, lui répondit-il doucement en se tournant pour descendre les escaliers.

Sam entra dans sa chambre et chercha son pyjama dans son sac. Un rapide tour dans la salle de bains et elle était prête à se coucher. Malgré la fatigue accumulée, Sam eut du mal à s'endormir. Les pensées de son père la hantaient et elle avait du mal à se défaire de l'image de Jack avec Kerry. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Vers cinq heures du matin Sam ouvrit un œil. Une faible lumière passait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre menant au balcon. Sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, Sam se leva et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull. Elle descendit prudemment les marches afin d'éviter de réveiller ses amis et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle y trouva un mug et du thé, ce qu'elle jugea parfait. Une fois sa tasse remplie elle sortit du chalet, et admira la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. Les arbres entouraient le chalet, leur verdure resplendissant dans la faible lumière du matin. Elle avança sur le ponton afin d'admirer le lac. L'aube donnait une teinte particulière à l'environnement, et son reflet sur la surface du lac donnait un côté assez féerique à l'endroit. Sam s'assit en tailleur sur le ponton, sa tasse lui chauffant les mains. Elle laissa vagabonder son esprit, pensant que son père aurait beaucoup aimé cet endroit. Sa gorge se serra, et comme pour la dénouer elle prit une gorgée de son thé. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage, faisant virevolter les quelques mèches qui entouraient son visage. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jack aimait tellement ce havre de paix. Elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus calme pour se ressourcer après les missions difficiles qu'ils pouvaient tous traverser. Une fois de plus elle laissa son esprit se focaliser sur son supérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher qu'elle l'aimait. C'était irrévocable et elle le savait très bien. Son père lui-même le savait, et c'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait finalement quitté Pete. Mais trop tard… Jack avait fait sa vie de côté. Aimer cet homme était rude, douloureux. Elle ne savait pas comment le définir autrement. Cet amour la faisait souffrir, assurément. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire sa vie avec un autre homme, avec qui cela aurait été plus facile, plus normal. Mais le fiasco que cela avait donné avec Pete lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier ni remplacer Jack O'Neill. Elle était entièrement amoureuse de lui. Viscéralement, profondément, totalement amoureuse. Et elle avait mal. La solitude envahie son cœur et elle souhaita que son père soit près d'elle pour la consoler. Il lui manquait tellement que chaque heure de la journée et de la nuit lui déchirait le cœur.

Soudain elle entendit des pas. Ses pas, pour être plus précise. Elle ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder le lac à s'en brûler les yeux. Elle sentit un plaid sur ses épaules et Jack s'assit près d'elle, sans un mot. Elle le remercia mentalement de ne pas parler en cet instant. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, durant une trentaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme s'échappe des yeux de Sam. Elle l'essuya très rapidement et Jack la regarda faire.

— Vous avez le droit de pleurer, vous savez, lui dit-il d'un ton doux.

Sam ferma les yeux et baissa la tête alors que le soleil se levait maintenant un peu plus haut dans le ciel, éclairant de ses rayons ses courts cheveux blonds.

— Je ne peux pas, lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle observa son jean et s'évertua à arracher les petits fils qui dépassaient. Jack lui attrapa la main et la caressa tendrement, provoquant un raté dans ses battements de cœur. Décidément cela devenait une habitude, de lui prendre la main.

— D'accord, lui dit Jack.

Ils restèrent sur le ponton jusqu'à 6 h 30, se décidant finalement à aller prendre un véritable petit-déjeuner consistant. Daniel et Teal'c étaient réveillés et patientaient dans le salon. Ils prirent un bon petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre au centre commercial le plus proche. À leur retour ils rangèrent leurs courses et allèrent s'installer dehors pour pêcher. Leur journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Sam souriant aux blagues de ses amis. Le soir Teal'c décida de mettre une comédie de science-fiction hilarante nommée « Space Milkshake »* devant laquelle ils rirent tous de bon cœur. C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les quatre jours suivants : Sam se réveillait très tôt, se faisait un thé et profitait du silence de l'aube pour admirer le lac. Jack la rejoignait peu de temps après et ils restaient silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre, en se tenant la main. Le matin du cinquième jour cependant, Sam engagea la conversation.

— Comment savez-vous toujours que je suis ici aussi tôt, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Jack lui caressait tendrement la main.

— Le thé, lui répondit-il.

— Le thé ?

— J'entends la bouilloire le matin. Et je sais que le lac est paisible à admirer à l'aube, notamment lorsqu'on a le cœur malade.

— Oh. Je suis désolée, Monsieur, lui dit-elle.

— Désolée ? Pourquoi ça ?

— De vous réveiller chaque matin.

— Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je sais que vous vous réveillez en pleine nuit également. Vous savez que je suis là, Carter ?

Elle se demanda comment il pouvait savoir que chaque nuit elle se réveillait au plus mal vers deux heures du matin. Le questionnement devait se lire sur son visage car Jack répondit à sa question intérieure.

— Je vous entends ouvrir la porte-fenêtre qui mène au balcon.

— Oh.

Puis le silence revint. La journée se déroula comme à son habitude, Sam appréciant d'être avec ses amis sans avoir à sauver la planète d'une quelconque invasion. Cependant Jack reçu un coup de fil durant la soirée et il s'éloigna pour y répondre après avoir vu le correspondant. Le cœur de Sam se brisa, sachant que Kerry Johnson était sûrement la personne parlant à Jack à ce moment même. Elle s'excusa auprès de Daniel et Teal'c et grimpa l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, les larmes menaçant de ravager son visage. Elle se passa de l'eau et respira profondément, les mains posées de chaque côté du lavabo. La voix étouffée de Jack lui parvint derrière la porte.

— Carter ? Est-ce que ça va ? Les gars m'ont dit que vous étiez montée précipitamment, demanda-t-il à son second.

— Oui, oui tout va bien, mon Général.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, redescendez quand vous irez mieux.

Quelque chose à leur dire ? Sam s'inquiéta. Allait-il leur annoncer que sa relation avec l'agent Johnson était devenue très sérieuse au point de s'engager ? Sam eut un haut-le-cœur et s'accrocha un peu plus au lavabo.

Elle finit par redescendre dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard.

— Tout va bien, Sam ? Vous êtes pâle tout à coup, demanda Daniel.

— Tout va bien. Alors, mon Général, que devez-vous nous dire ? demanda Sam en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix.

— Hammond part à la retraite. Je prends son poste à Washington.

Son annonce fut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur et l'esprit de Sam. Il partait. Jack O'Neill partait du SGC. Il la laissait seule. Il abandonnait son équipe. Kerry Johnson était à Washington.

— Eh bien… Quelle surprise, Jack ! Vous allez avoir tous les bureaucrates sur le dos, lui dit Daniel.

— Oui mais il vaut mieux quelqu'un qui connaisse la réalité du terrain là-bas, répondit Jack.

Sam gardait la tête baissée, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

— Carter ? Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Sam releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Oui. Félicitations, mon Général, il s'agit d'une belle promotion pour vous, dit-elle calmement.

Elle l'avait perdu. Définitivement. Et ça faisait mal.

— Vous viendrez me rendre visite j'espère. Ne me laissez pas croupir là-bas, dit Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Vous ne serez pas seul, cela devrait aller, mon Général, répondit Sam rapidement.

Elle se mordit immédiatement l'intérieur de la lèvre, se demandant pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Jack comprit ceci dit l'allusion et décida d'être plus clair par rapport à son second – qui désormais n'était plus aussi directement sous ses ordres qu'avant.

— Oh si, je risque de l'être énormément. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un vieux Général tel que moi ? lui dit-il en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence : Jack insinuait clairement être seul. Plus de Kerry, donc ?

— Nous viendrons vous voir, O'Neill, j'aimerais beaucoup découvrir cette ville dont vous parlez tous beaucoup, dit Teal'c.

— Bah vous savez, Teal'c, c'est la grande ville. Beaucoup de buildings. De bureaucrates.

— Vous allez nous manquer, mon Général, dit Sam.

La soirée se finit un peu plus légèrement après que Daniel eut lancé un autre sujet de conversation. Ils allèrent se coucher et comme à son habitude Sam se réveilla à deux heures. Elle se leva de son lit, le cœur lourd, la douleur sourde de la perte de son père lui serrant le cœur. Et Jack qui allait partir pour Washington. Elle avait mal et les larmes menaçaient bien plus fortement de couler. Elle ouvrit les rideaux afin de rejoindre le balcon mais la pluie tombait à torrent. Elle se recula pour regarder les gouttes glisser le long de la porte vitrée. Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, l'angoisse grandissant en elle. Elle était terriblement seule. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers. Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Jack et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, sans succès. Elle y était. Elle avait tant attendu que ce moment menaçait d'arriver depuis le dernier soupir de son père. Elle ne pouvait plus combattre la douleur. Un premier sanglot lui monta à la gorge, puis un second, tandis qu'elle se maintenait contre le mur en face de la chambre de Jack. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et elle fut plaquée contre la poitrine de Jack. Alors elle déposa les armes. Elle arrêta de combattre cette douleur sourde qui lui fracassait le cœur et se laissa submerger par sa peine. Ses jambes lâchèrent tandis qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au t-shirt de Jack. Il la serrait le plus fort possible et la porta finalement jusqu'à son lit, refermant la porte de son pied. Sam pleura pendant plusieurs heures, Jack la maintenant sans une parole. Lorsque les pleurs s'arrêtèrent finalement, l'aube était apparue. La pluie avait cessé.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il délicatement.

Sam lui fit un peu signe de la tête, toujours accrochée à lui.

— Venez, on va préparer votre thé.

Ils sortirent du lit de Jack, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Jack prépara le thé de Sam et ils se dirigèrent vers le ponton sur lequel ils s'assirent. Jack disposa le plaid sur les épaules de l'astrophysicienne, gardant ses bras autour d'elle. Avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et aucun des deux n'avait besoin de l'exprimer. Elle avait le regard porté au loin, admirant les couleurs de l'aube sur le lac.

— J'ai peur, dit-elle finalement.

— De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— De t'aimer, répondit-elle.

Jack relâcha alors son étreinte pour prendre sa tasse de ses mains. Il la déposa derrière eux et attrapa les mains de Sam, se mettant en face d'elle. Ils se regardèrent intensément.

— Je ne partirai pas, Sam. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'amour sans peur de l'amour. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais si tu es là, alors ça ira. Est-ce que tu veux faire ce bout de chemin avec moi ?

Sam le regarda, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Les mots de Jack étaient si beaux, si doux, si vrais. Et ils lui étaient destinés.

— Oui, répondit-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Il essuya les gouttes d'eau salée d'une main et se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres scellèrent leurs paroles, à l'aube du lac.

 **FIN**


	2. Le problème insoluble

Résumé : Samantha Carter fait face à un problème insoluble. Jack passe par là…

Note de l'auteure : Fiction de Noël ! Toute ressemblance avec l'auteure serait purement fortuite. (Évidemment !)

Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël !

 **LE PROBLÈME INSOLUBLE**

 _« Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait. »_ Mark Twain

— Ah, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria le Colonel Samantha Carter depuis son laboratoire.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne voyait pas comment le résoudre. Les trois coups brefs donnés à la porte la firent sursauter.

— Carter ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Général Jack O'Neill en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il s'apprêtait à rendre visite à son second lorsqu'il l'avait entendu râler à travers la porte. Et la vision qui s'offrait devant lui était tout bonnement impensable. Sam se tenait devant le « problème » posé sur son bureau, se tenant la tête les mains dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Son visage était rouge, preuve qu'elle était dans un état de réflexion intense.

— Mais enfin, Carter !

Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui pour que personne ne puisse voir le désastre qui était en train de se produire. Le tableau blanc était rempli de calculs et de schémas qui étaient totalement incompréhensibles pour Jack.

— Nous sommes le 24 décembre ! Daniel nous attend dans deux heures chez lui ! Je pensais que je serais le dernier à partir.

— Je sais, mon Général ! Mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'y arrive pas !

— Est-ce si important ?

Sam se retourna vers lui d'un regard noir.

— C'est crucial ! répliqua-t-elle.

— Et ça devait être fait ce soir ?

— Comment pouvez-vous poser une telle question ? ! Bien évidemment que ça _doit_ être fait ce soir !

— Ce n'est pas si grave. Si ?

Deuxième regard noir. Jack déglutit lentement. Il s'approcha doucement de Sam et observa à son tour ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

— Je peux peut-être vous aider ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Comment pourriez-vous ? Non, je vous le dis, il n'y a aucune solution ! J'ai refait mes calculs trois fois déjà !

— Il n'y a pas de problèmes insolubles, Carter, voyons. Vous trouvez toujours une solution. Cette fois-ci ne dérogera pas à la règle. Unissons nos efforts, la solution est sûrement plus simple qu'on ne le pense.

— Une solution simple ? ! Parce que vous trouvez ça simple ?

— Oui… enfin, non. Oh je ne sais pas moi, Carter, c'est vous l'astrophysicienne de génie ! Ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que ça. Et encore moins un 24 décembre. Daniel va nous maudire si nous arrivons en retard !

— Allez-y, mon Général, et prévenez-le que je serai en retard.

— Ah non, pas question, Carter ! Je ne prendrais pas les foudres de Daniel à votre place.

— Mais enfin, Monsieur, je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça. C'est d'une importance capitale ! Et si Anubis…

— Stop ! Stop. Je ne veux pas entendre ce nom ce soir.

— Mais…

— Ah ! Non, dit Jack en levant le doigt devant le visage de Sam.

Elle resta interdite devant son supérieur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Que proposez-vous alors ?

— Et si vous installiez ce truc ici, ça ne fonctionnerait pas ?

— J'ai déjà essayé. Et il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup.

— Vous n'en avez pas ramené assez ? demanda Jack.

— Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai eu le temps ? ! répliqua Sam, énervée.

— D'accord, oubliez ça. C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée aussi !

— Comment j'aurais pu deviner ce… ce… ce désastre ? !

— Bon très bien, essayons de nous calmer. Et relativisons. Ça ne va pas causer la destruction de la Terre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jack.

— Non, Monsieur.

— Alors tout va bien.

— Ah vous trouvez ? !

— Carter… Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

— Vous n'y pensez pas, Monsieur ? Lui demanda Sam, soudain paniquée.

— Oh si, dit Jack avec un sourire.

— C'est impossible. Tout bonnement impossible.

— Bien sûr que non, Carter.

— Cela fait plus de cinq heures que je suis dessus, Monsieur, répliqua Sam sèchement.

— Cinq heures ? ! s'étouffa Jack.

— Alors vous trouvez toujours cela aussi faisable, Monsieur ?

— Eh bien… Rappelez-moi l'utilité d'avoir pris ça ?

— Le confort.

— Oui, c'est évident. Écoutez, vous devez rentrer chez vous pour vous préparer pour le réveillon. Daniel serait vraiment agacé que vous soyez en retard.

— Je ne partirai pas tant que ça ne sera pas réglé.

— Bon. Il n'y a pas une autre tête pensante de cette base qui pourrait vous aider ?

— Il est hors de question que quelqu'un soit témoin de ça, Monsieur, dit Sam.

— Je le suis bien, moi.

— Ce n'est pas pareil.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Jack en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam.

Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

— Eh bien… je, euh… Vous… balbutia-t-elle.

— Je… ?

— Vous faites partie de l'équipe, Monsieur. Vous ne remettriez jamais en cause mes capacités de logique.

— Ah. Ouais, l'équipe hein, répondit Jack, agacé.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, mon Général ? demanda Carter soudain paniquée par la réponse bougon de son supérieur.

— Rien.

— Si, je vois bien que vous êtes contrarié, Monsieur.

— Vous savez quoi, Carter ? Oui, je suis contrarié, répliqua Jack de manière assez virulente, ce qui surprit Sam.

— Je…

— Vous, rien du tout. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Je suis fatigué d'être « de l'équipe ».

— Vous songez à quitter le SGC, Monsieur ? demanda Sam, la peur dans sa voix.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Oh, Carter, cessons de tourner autour du pot ! répliqua Jack.

— Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, totalement perdue.

— Je suis vraiment juste « de l'équipe » pour vous ?

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Jack O'Neill était-il réellement en train d'aborder _ce_ sujet, dans _son_ laboratoire, dans la _base_ , le soir du réveillon de _Noël_ ?

— Eh bien, hum… Je… Il est certain que… Vous savez que… essaya-t-elle de formuler.

— Une réponse simple, c'est tout ce que je demande, lui dit Jack en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

Sam ne comprit dans un premier temps pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Dans un élan de courage – et de folie ? – elle s'était d'un seul coup avancée vers Jack. Très proche. Trop proche. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Elle se recula rapidement, comme si elle venait de reprendre ses esprits et qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Doux Jésus ! » Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait d'un air maintenant très gêné le général en face d'elle.

— Pardon, mon Général, je… commença-t-elle.

— Oh, cessez donc de parler, Colonel, dit Jack en fondant à son tour sur les lèvres de son commandant en second.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, rempli d'amour. Lorsqu'ils détachèrent leurs lèvres et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, ils souriaient.

— Ça va être un très bon réveillon, dit Jack.

— C'est exactement ce que je pense, Monsieur, répondit Sam.

Jack s'éloigna d'elle pour l'admirer.

— Allez vous préparer. Je passe vous chercher dans une heure trente, dit Jack en s'éloignant vers la porte.

— Mais le… commença Sam.

— Un carton, Sam. Mettez-le dans un carton.

— Bon sang, mais bien sûr ! dit Sam en se tapant le front.

— Un couvre volant à emballer, quelle idée aussi !

— Daniel en a besoin.

— La prochaine fois que vous avez un problème insoluble, demandez-moi. Je suis ravi de vous aider. Vous voyez, nous l'avons fait, il ne servait à rien d'avoir peur finalement, lui dit Jack.

Sam saisit l'allusion.

— C'était impossible ? Je ne le savais pas, dit-elle en souriant.

— Moi non plus, répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Jack sortit du laboratoire, laissant Sam dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Oh oui. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'avaient fait. Et dieu que c'était bon !

 **FIN**


	3. Il était cinq heures

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS qui vient agrémenter mon Recueil. Merci à tous pour vos jolies reviews qui me donnent toujours plus de motivation à écrire ! Eh oui, j'ai totalement galéré avec ce « !§& é » de couvre-volant à emballer. Mais il a plu !

Cet OS concerne une relation que je chéris particulièrement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Résumé : Le retour du chalet n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille.

 **IL ÉTAIT CINQ HEURES**

 _« Les seules personnes debout à cinq heures du matin sont soit amoureuses, soit seules, soit saoules. Voir même les trois. »_ Auteur anonyme

Daniel referma la porte de sa toute nouvelle maison. Jack venait de le déposer après avoir passé une semaine très agréable à son chalet. Teal'c et Sam avaient été de la partie, et ils avaient vraiment pu profiter d'être ensemble. Jack leur avait annoncé sa promotion et le fait qu'il allait partir pour Washington peu après leur retour. Il avait observé la réaction de Sam, mais celle-ci avait bien accepté la nouvelle, félicitant son supérieur avec entrain. Samantha venait de perdre son père et de briser ses fiançailles avec Pete Shanahan – il s'était demandé quand cela arriverait pour cette dernière chose. – Il avait donc couvé du regard celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur durant tout le temps de leur séjour. Il avait espéré que l'annonce de la promotion de Jack aiderait ses deux amis à se rapprocher – physiquement parlant, – mais visiblement ils étaient soit très à cheval sur le règlement au point de considérer que Jack serait toujours le supérieur de Sam même à Washington, soit ils avaient été très discrets. Malheureusement, Daniel penchait plutôt pour la première solution et cela le rendait triste pour ses amis. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, le nombre de fois où ils avaient sauvé la planète, ils méritaient de pouvoir enfin être heureux, ensemble. Il soupira en pensant à eux, puis s'installa dans son lit. Ils avaient roulé toute la journée pour revenir à Colorado Springs, préférant avoir une journée de repos à leur retour. Il était 23 heures et Daniel se sentait vidé de son énergie. Il sombra dans un sommeil lourd, rempli de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres. L'un concernait un Unas avec lequel il tentait de communiquer. Il avait beau utiliser les mots qu'il connaissait, rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, le Unas se mit à ouvrir la bouche, et un bruit strident en sortit. Il recommença plusieurs fois et Daniel ne comprenait pas. Cela ressemblait à la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée, il ne pourrait jamais déchiffrer cela. Alors qu'il commençait à émerger de son sommeil, la sonnerie se fit plus insistante. Daniel comprit enfin que quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil. Cinq heures. Mais qui donc venait sonner chez lui à cette heure-ci ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

— J'arrive, lança-t-il à l'attention de la personne derrière sa porte.

Il ouvrit et fut surpris de découvrir Sam, assise au niveau de son porche.

— Sam ? demanda-t-il.

Un reniflement lui répondit. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, son esprit maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Il l'observa. Des larmes striaient son joli visage, ses yeux bleus étaient rougis ainsi que son nez. Il attrapa ses mains, froides. Il ne savait pas si l'état de son amie était en rapport avec le décès de son père ou autre chose. Il réfléchit un instant et pensa également que ça devait être la première nuit depuis la perte de Jacob qu'elle passait seule chez elle, Pete n'étant plus là.

— Sam, que se passe-t-il ?

— Oh, Daniel, je suis si nulle, dit Sam entre deux sanglots.

Haleine éthylique. Elle avait visiblement bu, ce qui surprit Daniel. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son amie de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

— Sam, ne dis pas ça. Tu es loin d'être nulle, tu es même la meilleure d'entre nous, lui répondit Daniel.

Le tutoiement était sorti naturellement de sa bouche. Après toutes ces années d'amitié, c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait, mais il sentait que c'était la chose à faire.

— Non je suis nulle. Je suis affreuse, je mérite ce qui se passe n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Sam, de nouveau entre quelques sanglots.

Daniel ne comprenait pas son amie, mais la phrase qu'elle venait de dire l'inquiétait.

— Sam, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? lui demanda Daniel en lui faisant relever la tête avec un de ses doigts.

— Je… Non. Non. Mais je mérite tout ça je suis affreuse et je fais fuir tout le monde, pleura Sam.

Fuir tout le monde ? Daniel commençait à comprendre.

— Rentrons à l'intérieur. Il fait froid et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, lui dit Daniel.

— Ça ne serait pas grave, de toute manière je suis affreuse.

— Non, tu n'es pas affreuse. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire une chose pareille. Viens, je vais te faire un thé, dit Daniel en la faisant rentrer chez lui en la tenant par les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas soif merci, dit Sam en reniflant.

— Sam, est-ce que tu as bu ? demanda Daniel de manière tendre.

Il ne souhaitait pas froisser son amie, et voulait plus que tout comprendre ce qui la tracassait pour se mettre dans un tel état. Il alluma la bouilloire dans la cuisine puis revint dans le salon.

— Un peu, répondit Sam.

— Sam ? redemanda Daniel d'un regard entendu.

— Quelques verres. Une bouteille de vin. J'ai peut-être entamé la deuxième, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— Dieu, Sam, mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Daniel.

Les sanglots de Sam reprirent.

— Tu es fâché contre moi. Je vais te faire fuir toi aussi, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Daniel s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi brusque. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle sur le canapé et la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Elle semblait totalement désemparée et avait terriblement besoin de lui.

— Je ne suis pas fâché, Sam. Je ne le serais jamais. Mais je veux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état.

— Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? lui dit Sam en reniflant.

— Je t'aime aussi, Sam, tu es ma sœur et rien ne changera jamais ça. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Tout le monde me fuit. Et toi tu passes ton temps à… à mourir, pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant à son t-shirt de plus en plus fortement.

— Je suis là maintenant d'accord. Et je vais essayer de ne plus mourir, répondit-il un brin amusé.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! dit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule de son petit poing.

— Aouch ! D'accord, je ne ris pas, Sam. Pourquoi dis-tu que tout le monde te fuit ? demanda Daniel sérieusement.

La bouilloire siffla alors que Daniel berçait tendrement Sam.

— Tout le monde m'abandonne.

— Qui est donc ce « tout le monde » ?

— Tu sais.

— Non je ne sais pas, Sam, explique-moi. Est-ce Pete qui te manque ? demanda Daniel.

— Non. C'est moi qui suis partie. Mais je suis tellement seule, Daniel, répondit Sam, les larmes perlant toujours sur ses joues.

— Sam, tu n'es pas seule nous sommes tous là avec toi. Teal'c, Cassie, Jack…

— Ne me parle pas de lui. Il s'en va. Il m'abandonne. Il va me laisser seule au SGC. Il me fuit.

Daniel comprit alors que Sam avait finalement gardé cela toute la semaine en elle. Après le décès de son père, le départ de Jack ne passait pas. Elle se sentait abandonnée par lui.

— C'est à cause de Jack que tu te mets dans cet état ? demanda Daniel.

— C'est Général O'Neill pas Jack. Il n'y aura jamais de Jack pour moi. C'est Général. Ou Monsieur. Monsieur le Général O'Neill, se fâcha Sam.

— Tu l'as déjà appelé Jack.

— Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'en ai toujours pas le droit.

— Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Les pleurs de Sam redoublèrent et Daniel se sentait désemparé devant sa peine. Il se doutait qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux souffrir de cette situation, mais ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Sam pouvait en être touchée. Pour lui, elle était une femme si forte, si droite, que la voir ainsi le surprenait autant que cela lui brisait le cœur.

— Je suis là ne t'en fais pas.

— Daniel, c'est beaucoup trop dur je ne peux plus le supporter. Il me fuit.

— Non, Sam, il ne te fuit pas. Je pense qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas laisser quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le terrain prendre ce poste à Washington.

— À Washington il y a Kerry Johnson. Il me fuit et ça fait mal.

La voix de Sam se brisa et elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Daniel.

— Je l'aime tellement, Daniel, et je ne devrais pas, pleura-t-elle à gros sanglots.

— Et bien, tu seras donc plutôt rassurée de savoir qu'il n'y a plus de Kerry Johnson dans la vie de Jack O'Neill ?

Sam releva sa tête et observa Daniel de ses yeux azur brillants de larmes.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Jack n'est plus avec Kerry.

— Tu dis ça pour que j'arrête de pleurer, dit Sam dans un sanglot, peu encline à croire son ami.

— Absolument pas, Sam.

— Ça ne change rien de toute manière, il me fuit. Et je l'aime tellement et je n'en ai pas le droit. Je le déteste !

— Tu le détestes ou tu l'aimes ?

Sam se remit à pleurer, l'alcool n'aidant pas à la calmer. Daniel la berça de nouveau, l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

— Je vais chercher ton thé, ne bouge pas.

Daniel se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Il observa l'horloge : 5 h 15. Il choisit deux tasses et y versa l'eau bouillante. Deux sachets de thé vert vinrent se diffuser dans l'eau et Daniel y ajouta un sucre. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Sam et lui tendit sa tasse.

— Tiens, ça va te faire du bien, lui dit Daniel.

— Merci. Je suis tellement nulle, Daniel. Et je t'ai réveillé. Je suis pitoyable, dit Sam, la voix pleine de sanglots.

— Ne dis pas, ça Sam. Tu es amoureuse, c'est différent.

— Amoureuse et seule.

— Et un peu saoule, lui dit Daniel.

— Je suis pitoyable. Mais, Daniel, si tu savais j'ai tellement mal…

Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur le visage de Sam.

— Je le sais, Sam, lui répondit-il en essayant ses larmes de son pouce. Mais tu sais que cela pourrait être beaucoup plus simple. Et que tu ne souffrirais plus.

— Comment voudrais-tu que cela soit beaucoup plus simple ? C'est mon supérieur. J'ai été assez stupide pour tomber en amour de mon supérieur hiérarchique. Je suis une idiote.

— Non tu n'es pas une idiote. Tu es humaine, tu as des sentiments, et Jack O'Neill, eh bien… C'est Jack. J'ai pu observer l'alchimie entre vous depuis des années. Et vous êtes sublimes ensemble. Vous vous comprenez d'un regard, vous êtes un soutien infaillible l'un pour l'autre, lui dit Daniel.

— Nous sommes collègues, Daniel. Collègues et militaires. Tout cela c'est juste des trucs de militaires. Je suis juste une militaire et je ne serais jamais rien d'autre. Je suis une militaire stupidement amoureuse de son supérieur, répliqua Sam, pleurant.

— Tu n'es pas juste une militaire Sam. Déjà, tu es une scientifique brillante. La meilleure de la planète, ce n'est pas peu dire. Et tu es une femme fantastique, tu es toujours présente pour chacun d'entre nous, Cassie n'aurait pas pu avoir meilleur soutien que toi. Et moi non plus. J'ai besoin de toi, car tu es fabuleuse, la meilleure des sœurs. Tu n'es pas juste une militaire. Tu es intelligente, pleine d'humour, pleine d'amour, féministe, forte, sensible, belle. Tu es une femme merveilleuse Sam.

Daniel reprit son souffle. Il avait parlé avec tant d'ardeur que Sam le regardait, totalement subjuguée. Elle se cala dans ses bras tant bien que mal avec les tasses de thé qu'ils tenaient chacun dans leur main.

— Merci, Daniel, pleura-t-elle. Tu es le meilleur des frères. Je t'interdis de mourir de nouveau.

— C'est promis, je ferais attention, dit Daniel en souriant.

Ils entendirent soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Daniel s'écarta de Sam qui avait toujours de grosses larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

— Je reviens, Sam. Je vais aller voir ce que c'est, lui dit-il.

Sam lui fit un signe de tête, le regard perdu dans les vapeurs de sa tasse. Des pas revinrent vers elle et le canapé s'affaissa un peu alors que quelqu'un s'asseyait près d'elle. Un pouce délicat lui essaya une larme sur sa joue gauche. L'odeur qui émanait de cette main la fit de nouveau pleurer. Elle ne le regardait pas mais savait exactement qui était près d'elle. À vrai dire, elle l'avait déjà reconnu rien qu'au son de ses pas.

— Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer.

Sam étouffa un sanglot.

— D'autant plus si c'est de ma faute.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute 'sieur, répondit Sam en reniflant.

— Sam… Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, dit Jack O'Neill en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Vous le faites. Vous me laissez.

— Et ça va me briser chaque jour.

Sam leva un regard interrogateur envers lui.

— Sauf si vous voulez toujours d'un vieux général comme moi dans votre vie. Je suppose que je pourrais me servir du Dédale pour revenir à la maison. Souvent. Par exemple toutes les semaines. Ou plus.

— Je l'ai toujours voulu, lui dit Sam, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

L'une d'elles roula de nouveau sur sa joue et Jack l'essuya.

— Alors, ne pleure plus. Car je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il prit la tasse de ses mains tout en continuant son baiser et la déposa au sol. Le baiser s'intensifia et ils furent rapidement dans leur bulle, ressentant uniquement du bonheur et de l'amour. Daniel les observa un instant en souriant avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour y terminer sa nuit. Il se rallongea et jeta un œil sur son réveil : 5 h 45. Et Jack était venu directement en recevant son message. C'était décidément ça. Les personnes debout à cinq heures du matin étaient soit amoureuses, soit seules, soit saoules, soit les trois. Ses amis étaient définitivement faits pour être ensemble.

 **FIN**


	4. C'est un ouragan

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, en ce moment, l'inspiration est là. Du coup un nouvel OS au Recueil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos excellentes reviews sur « _Il était cinq heures._ » Cela m'a transporté de joie, surtout que vous avez été très réactifs ! :D

Résumé : Le 29 décembre est un jour très spécial. Idéal pour une discussion spéciale.

 **C'EST UN OURAGAN**

 _« It terrifies you, doesn't it? It scares you to love someone like that. Someone who is so much of a storm. There are moments she will be quiet, they are rare. But most of the time she will be on fire. You have to expect that she will fight you and love you at the same time. It'll feel like loving a hurricane. »_ Auteur anonyme.

 _«_ _Ça t'effraie, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te fait peur d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Quelqu'un qui est tellement une tempête. Il y a des moments où elle sera calme, ils sont rares. Mais la plupart du temps, elle sera en feu. Tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'elle te combatte et t'aime en même temps. Ce sera comme aimer un ouragan. »_ Auteur anonyme.

Jack se tenait dans l'allée, immobile. Les lumières allumées à l'intérieur de la maison illuminaient la fête qui était en train de s'y dérouler. Il semblait déjà y avoir du monde. Il n'aurait pas pensé autant. Soudain, il se demanda s'il arriverait à être à sa place dans ce salon dense de monde. Des rires s'échappaient par une fenêtre entrouverte malgré la froideur de l'hiver. Un peu plus sur la gauche il put voir un couple dans la cuisine, s'embrassant avant de reprendre un verre et de retournant dans le salon. La musique s'élevait dans les airs avec un rythme régulier. Quelques têtes connues lui apparurent, et il sourit. Teal'c était facilement reconnaissable dans la foule, sa carrure ne passant pas vraiment inaperçue. Cassie était également présente, parlant visiblement avec ardeur avec Daniel. Sa mère, Janet Fraiser, s'approcha d'eux et se joignit à la conversation.

Il était là, dans l'allée, une bouteille de vin à la main. Et surtout, un petit sac dans lequel il avait déposé le cadeau qu'il avait emballé pour l'occasion. La maîtresse des lieux apparut à sa vue et son souffle fut coupé. Sa silhouette était mise à l'honneur par une robe bleu nuit, simple, mais terriblement parfaite sur elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient joliment coiffés. D'aussi loin, il ne pouvait examiner son visage, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait un peu plus de maquillage qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle engagea la conversation avec Teal'c, qui hocha la tête. Elle sembla contrariée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Daniel, Cassie et Janet, et ces derniers lui firent des sourires compatissants en lui répondant. Elle semblait maintenant vraiment contrariée et Jack se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'éloigna rapidement dans la foule et Jack tenta de la garder en vue.

— Elle est sublime n'est-ce pas ?

Jack sursauta. Il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait pas entendu la personne arriver derrière lui.

— Oui, souffla-t-il.

— Vous êtes en retard, non ?

— Vous aussi, Jacob, répondit Jack au père de Sam.

— Un souci de dernière minute à régler. Mais je suis là, c'est le plus important. Le 29 décembre n'est qu'une date comme une autre dans toute la galaxie, mais pas pour moi, lui répondit Jacob.

— C'est exact, lui dit Jack.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore entré ? lui demanda le Tok'ra.

— Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Jack, reprenant son analyse de la scène qui se jouait à l'intérieur de la maison.

— C'est ma fille, Jack, dit Jacob après quelques minutes de silence.

Il était à côté de Jack, admirant à son tour l'intérieur du salon où la fête battait son plein.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Jack d'un ton neutre.

— Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Jacob.

Jack tourna la tête vers lui, soudain un peu déstabilisé par le ton et le tutoiement du père de son second.

— Peur ? questionna-t-il en fixant de nouveau ses yeux sur les fenêtres éclairées.

— D'aimer quelqu'un comme elle, lui répondit Jacob.

— Je devrais ? demanda Jack, ne cherchant même pas à contredire Jacob sur la nature des sentiments qui animaient son cœur à l'égard de la jolie blonde.

— Un peu, je suppose, dit Jacob d'un ton amusé.

— Vous aviez peur ? D'aimer sa mère ? questionna Jack.

— Debra* était calme. Je ne sais pas d'où Sam tient cette énergie en elle. Alors je n'ai jamais eu peur de l'aimer, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Il y eut un silence avant que Jacob ne reprenne.

— Tu sais, on craint toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur, fiston. Mais avec Sam, je me suis retrouvé démuni. Parce qu'elle est comme une tempête, elle réfléchissait bien mieux que moi, plus rapidement, et que Debra n'était plus là pour la contenir comme elle le faisait si bien. Sam est une force sauvage, une véritable tornade. Tu peux avoir peur d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit Jacob d'un ton calme.

— Elle est fantastique, Jacob. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme telle que Sam, aussi talentueuse, aussi têtue, aussi…

— Aussi militaire ? le coupa Jacob.

— Elle est tellement à cheval sur le règlement, Jacob, le parfait Lieutenant-Colonel. Vous pouvez être fier, lui dit Jack.

— Elle l'est trop, Jack. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Sam a toujours été très exigeante d'elle-même, trop perfectionniste. Elle s'oublie dans tout ça, elle oublie quelle femme elle pourrait être et non pas quelle militaire ou quelle scientifique. Dans tout ça, elle est déjà parfaite. Mais la femme, la vraie femme, la Samantha Carter… Crois-moi, c'est un incendie. Elle commence seulement à te brûler les doigts, mais tu dois t'attendre à tout, répliqua Jacob.

— Parfois, elle est calme, devant son réacteur à naquadah, indiqua Jack en souriant.

— Parce que son énergie est canalisée dans cet objet. Mais lorsqu'elle est juste Sam, tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'elle te combatte, chaque jour, chaque minute de chaque heure. Tu dois t'attendre à ce que son cerveau soit en ébullition, tout le temps, et que son amour soit à l'image de cette énergie qu'elle a en elle. C'est une tornade, une force de la nature. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, rien ne peut la barricader, et sûrement pas toi. Mais elle t'aime, d'une puissance que je ne lui ai jamais connue. Elle te tiendra tête autant qu'elle t'aimera, sois-en sûr ! lui dit Jacob.

— Elle m'a bouleversé, Jacob. Elle est arrivée, a cassé toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées. Elle s'est installée à l'intérieur de ma tête, à l'intérieur de mon cœur, et y a mit une sacrée pagaille, je peux vous le dire. Je suis fichu n'est-ce pas ? répondit Jack.

— C'est comme aimer un ouragan Jack. C'est fort, puissant, et ça te retourne en une seconde. Avant même que tu aies pu comprendre que tu l'aimais, elle était déjà installée à l'intérieur de toi, attendant que tu te rendes compte qu'elle donnerait tout pour toi, y compris sa vie. Mais ça, c'est Sam. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter lui est droit, rigoureux, perdu dans son travail. Bouscule-là Jack, libère Sam et soyez enfin heureux. Aie peur, un peu, mais pas trop, pour enfin oser faire le pas qu'elle ne fera jamais. Elle n'attend que ça, même si elle n'osera jamais l'avouer, dit Jacob en observant Jack.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez me dire tout ça, Jacob, prononça Jack en se retournant vers lui.

— Il m'a fallu du temps. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence que tu es celui qui lui faut, ça l'a toujours été. Elle a besoin de toi, fiston, alors j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi, répliqua Jacob en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix s'éleva depuis le porche.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites vous deux ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, gronda Samantha Carter.

Jacob s'avança vers sa fille, laissant Jack au milieu de l'allée, et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

— Désolé, ma puce, un dernier détail à régler. Je suis entièrement là maintenant, dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Jack comprit le message, mais resta sur place, figé par la beauté de la femme en face de lui.

— Mon Général ? demanda Sam.

Il s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps. Sam frissonna de la proximité évidente dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient maintenant. Elle tenta de respirer normalement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

— Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire et déposa la bouteille de vin ainsi que son sac en plein milieu de l'allée.

— Monsieur ? questionna Sam, un peu perdue par son comportement.

Jack replongea son regard dans le sien et avança prudemment son visage de celui de la femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur. La respiration de Sam se faisait maintenant anarchique et la chaleur commençait déjà à envahir ses joues. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux.

— Jack ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Il déposa finalement ses lèvres sur celles si douces de Samantha. Leur baiser fut timide, chaud, frissonnant. Puis il se fit plus passionné, rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court, la chaleur s'étant propagée dans leurs corps tout entier.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Samantha Carter, souffla Jack à son oreille, avant de l'étreindre tendrement.

 **FIN**


	5. And I know you love him

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS, inspiration au rendez-vous. Je vous remercie tous de me lire, ça me fait un bien fou d'écrire !

Gynnie : D'où me vient cette inspiration, je ne sais pas, mais c'est agréable de partager tout ça avec des lecteurs aussi gentils !

Velleda : Merci pour ta jolie review. C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas toujours d'OS avec Jacob, j'ai bien aimé écrire celui-ci.

ColonelCarterSG1 : Merci de me lire ici aussi ! Voici encore un Sam/Jack, angst à souhait. Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Missing scene de l'épisode 7.15 « Chimera ». À quel moment Samantha Carter obtient l'autorisation de révéler l'existence du programme à Pete ? Attention au rating qui a été changé en M.

 **AND I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM**

 _« Quand on enferme la vérité sous terre, elle s'y amasse, elle y prend une force telle d'explosion, que, le jour où elle éclate, elle fait tout sauter avec elle. »_ Émile Zola.

Jack se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du Général Hammond. Il savait que le Général n'allait pas être content du tout que le policier de Carter soit dans la base, après avoir failli faire rater toute la mission. Cela aurait pu tellement mal se terminer que Jack frissonna. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Carter à cause de ce type… O'Neill chassa cette idée de sa tête et frappa deux coups à la porte du chef de la base.

— Entrez, dit la voix d'Hammond à l'intérieur.

— Mon Général, vous souhaitiez me voir ? demanda Jack en passant la tête par la porte.

— Fermez la porte et installez-vous, Colonel.

Jack s'exécuta, quelque peu nerveux, mais il se dit qu'il préférait être celui à recevoir les foudres d'Hammond à la place de Carter.

— Nous avons un problème, commença Hammond.

— Je suis d'accord, mon Général. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir vu que nous étions suivis. Il s'agit d'une règle de survie élémentaire et…

— Ne vous excusez pas du comportement de cet homme. Vous n'étiez pas censé savoir qu'il enquêtait sur le Major Carter, le coupa le Général.

— « Enquêter » est peut-être un mot un peu fort, mon Général. Je pense qu'il souhaitait découvrir le travail de Carter, lui répondit Jack.

— Non, Colonel, je pense que le mot « enquêter » est hautement approprié, dit Hammond en posant un dossier devant Jack.

Jack l'ouvrit, et il fronça les sourcils en le lisant. Il leva un regard agacé vers le Général.

— Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense, mon Général ? dit-il d'un ton sec.

— Peter Shanahan a mandaté un de ses amis du FBI pour enquêter sur le dossier militaire du Major. Bien évidemment, rien n'a été trouvé, mais les blancs dans le dossier ont certainement été parlants… Quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Carter, astrophysicienne, avec un dossier quasiment vide et n'expliquant pas sa promotion de Major il y a quatre ans, cela a forcément éveillé la curiosité de ce policier, expliqua George Hammond.

— Ben voyons, souffla Jack, agacé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

— Au vu de la situation, le Président m'a répondu que c'était au Major de décider si elle souhaitait mettre Shanahan dans la confidence du programme Porte des Étoiles ou non. Le Président n'a bien évidemment pas été mis au courant de l'intrusion dans le dossier du Major. Je pense que vous devriez être celui à lui en parler.

Jack baissa la tête, ses mains en mouvement trahissaient une certaine agitation.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait être au courant de ça, Monsieur, répondit-il finalement.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Colonel ? demanda Hammond, ne comprenant pas son subordonné.

— Elle… il soupira avant de reprendre. Elle est heureuse, Monsieur.

— En êtes-vous certain ? questionna le Général, le regard profond.

Jack réfléchit avant de soupirer une autre fois. Il prit finalement la parole.

— Oui, Monsieur. Elle était terriblement inquiète lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue qu'il était blessé.

— Elle ne s'est pourtant pas rendue à son chevet, cela ne lui ressemble pas, répondit George, la voix pleine d'un sous-entendu à peine voilé.

— Elle ne doit pas savoir… Monsieur, nos vies sont assez compliquées comme ça. Elle est heureuse, si elle décide de vouloir mettre Shanahan au courant cela sera une bonne chose pour elle, dit Jack.

— Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous cautionnez le comportement de cet homme envers Sam ? Parce que je ne le cautionne pas, demanda Hammond.

— Non, Monsieur. Mais je pense que Carter a aussi le droit d'avoir une vie normale à l'extérieure de la base et que Shanahan lui apporte ça.

George Hammond soupira. Il n'était pas aveugle, et il avait compris depuis très longtemps que des sentiments étaient présents entre ces deux-là. Seulement, ils faisaient de l'excellent travail ensemble et il le savait : jamais ils n'avaient dépassé la ligne. Il n'avait jamais eu à leur faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Mais aujourd'hui, ce policier ne lui plaisait pas, il voyait cette intrusion comme nocive. Il craignait que cette relation n'entrave l'équilibre de son équipe phare.

— Très bien. Je vous laisse aller parler au Major Carter, dit-il, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Jack.

— À vos ordres, mon Général.

Jack se leva, fit un salut rapide à Hammond et sortit du bureau. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller voir Carter pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait révéler le programme à son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air enjoué qu'elle ait un petit-ami. Il n'aimait pas que ce même petit-ami ait enquêté sur elle. Mais il l'aimait, elle. Alors il se dit que son bonheur était tout ce qui lui importait. Dans ses pensées, ces pas le menèrent près du laboratoire de la scientifique. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte et l'observa alors qu'elle était plongée dans une lecture. Elle était sublime, et le petit froncement de sourcil qu'elle faisait prouvait qu'elle était extrêmement concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait. Jack frappa donc deux petits coups à la porte afin de la prévenir de sa présence.

— Mon Colonel ! dit Sam en sursautant et en se mettant immédiatement debout.

« Nerveuse, » pensa Jack.

— Carter, asseyez-vous voyons. Tout va bien, dit-il dans l'espoir de la détendre.

— Tout ne va pas bien, Monsieur... répondit-elle, le visage fermé.

— Je sors à l'instant du bureau d'Hammond, il tient à nous rassurer sur le fait que nous ne pouvions pas deviner la présence de Phil…

— Pete, le coupa Sam.

— Pete, dit Jack en s'avançant vers elle.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler et chacun pouvait sentir la gêne de l'autre.

— Comment va-t-il ? finit par demander Jack.

— Je n'ai pas encore été à l'infirmerie, mon Colonel, répondit Sam.

— Pourquoi ?

Sam releva la tête vers lui, étonnée. La question était sortie un peu trop rapidement de la bouche de Jack, qui s'en voulut immédiatement. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout...

— Parce que je souhaitais me retrouver un peu seule avant d'aller le voir, mon Colonel, dit Sam.

Jack l'observa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il comprit immédiatement ce que la jeune femme ressentait.

— Carter vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

— Vous ne saviez pas qu'il vous suivait. Personne ne le savait.

— Quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé ! répliqua Sam vivement. _Vous_ auriez pu être blessé.

Les yeux de la jeune femme exprimèrent la crainte qu'elle avait rien qu'en imaginant cela.

— _Il_ a été blessé, Carter, répondit Jack.

— Je le sais, monsieur.

— Je pense qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

— Probablement. Je ne sais juste pas quoi lui dire maintenant, dit-elle en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, tête baissée.

— Justement, puisque vous lancez le sujet... commença Jack.

Sam releva la tête vers lui et l'observa.

— Le Général Hammond m'envoie vous dire qu'il peut être mis au courant du programme. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé...

— J'ai le droit de lui expliquer mon travail ? demanda Sam.

— Oui, répondit simplement Jack.

— Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui avait posé la question rapidement. Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre inférieure, s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi impulsive.

— Parce que vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie, Carter.

— Une vie, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai une vie, elle est même bien remplie.

— Je parlais en dehors du SGC.

— Je... Je ne le côtoie pas depuis si longtemps, monsieur.

— Il en a vu assez pour pouvoir être mis au courant. C'est une chance, vous aurez à la maison un homme qui comprendra l'importance de votre travail. Pas besoin de mentir, dit Jack en essayant de sembler enjoué par l'idée, mais fut refroidit par le regard que Sam lui lança.

— Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler de mon travail, monsieur. Le devrais-je ?

— Et bien si vous souhaitez l'impliquer dans votre vie, cela sera plus facile non ? demanda Jack.

— Vous le souhaitez ? demanda Sam.

— Carter... dit Jack sur un ton d'avertissement.

— Est-ce que vous le souhaitez, monsieur ? redemanda Sam, faisant fi du ton employé par son supérieur.

— C'est à vous de réfléchir à ça, Major. Vous semblez passer du bon temps ensemble, dit Jack sèchement.

— Est-ce suffisant, mon Colonel ? questionna Sam.

— Vous fredonniez, Carter. Ça me semble suffisant, répliqua Jack d'un ton rude.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant s'il avait vraiment osé lui répondre _ça_. C'était bien une réflexion d'homme ! Elle fredonnait donc c'était _suffisant_. Il ne manquait pas de culot !

— Ah non mais vous n'êtes pas croyable ! s'énerva-t-elle soudain en se levant et en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

— Carter ! dit Jack en haussant le ton, mais la femme s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir, folle de rage. « Et merde ! » songea-t-il en s'élançant à sa suite.

Elle avançait vite, agacée comme jamais. Il se basait sur le fait qu'elle _fredonne_ pour se dire que c'était suffisant ! Mais comment osait-il ? Depuis quand cela était-il suffisant pour lui ? Il n'en avait à ce point là rien à faire d'elle ? Jack O'Neill allait finir par la rendre dingue !

Elle croisa dans le couloir Janet qui s'apprêtait à venir lui donner des nouvelles de Pete.

— Ah, Sam, je venais vous vo…

— Pas maintenant, Janet ! dit Sam sèchement en passant près d'elle.

— Carter, ça suffit maintenant attendez-moi ! hurla Jack à sa suite.

Janet les regarda passer, incrédules. Elle se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire le Colonel pour la mettre dans cet état, eux qui ne se disputaient que très rarement, et encore moins devant le personnel de la base. Jack finit par attraper le bras de Sam et la fit se retourner vivement.

— Major ! dit Jack.

— Monsieur ! répondit Sam, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Les personnes présentes dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent afin de regarder cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle.

— Lâchez mon bras, monsieur, dit Sam.

— Vous allez d'abord m'expliquer ce que j'ai bien pu dire, Major ! répliqua Jack.

— Vous me faites mal, mon Colonel, répondit Sam entre ses dents.

Cela fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Jack qui la lâcha immédiatement, et Sam en profita pour entrer dans les vestiaires à sa gauche. Elle se retrouva face à Daniel et Teal'c qui revenaient de leur séance d'entraînement, et ils la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

— Sam ? demanda Daniel.

— Carter, vous allez me répondre ! hurla Jack à son tour en entrant dans le vestiaire.

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ses amis dans une telle fureur, tandis que Teal'c leva un sourcil, le regard soucieux.

— Je n'ai pas à le faire ! répondit Sam en élevant la voix.

— Je vous demande pardon, MAJOR ? dit à son tour Jack.

— Vous m'avez très bien entendue, COLONEL, répliqua Sam, fulminant.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Vous êtes cinglée ou quoi ? dit Jack.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait dû se taire. La réaction de Daniel confirma ses pensées : l'archéologue avait ouvert grand la bouche, et ses yeux s'étaient encore plus arrondis.

— QUOI ?! hurla Sam.

— Est-ce que vous souhaitez qu'on vous laisse ou... commença Daniel, franchement gêné par la dispute de ses amis.

Il ne les avait jamais vu comme ça. Évidemment, ça leur arrivait de ne pas avoir la même opinion en mission, mais jamais Sam n'avait été autant en colère contre son supérieur.

— OUI ! hurla Jack.

— NON ! hurla Sam.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et se toisaient maintenant du regard. Daniel était totalement dépassé, et il remercia Teal'c de réagir.

— Venez, Daniel Jackson, il me semble que nos amis ont à discuter d'un sujet sensible concernant Monsieur Shanahan, dit le Jaffa.

— QUOI ? demanda Jack en se retournant vers les deux hommes. Mais absolument pas T !

— Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sam, franchement exaspérée par le manque de sincérité du Colonel.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un des murs du vestiaire ce qui fit tourner la tête de Jack vers elle. Daniel et Teal'c en profitèrent pour s'éclipser rapidement et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

— Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Janet qui était toujours arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

— Aucune idée, mais ça à l'air sérieux, je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça, répondit Daniel.

— Je pense que Pete Shanahan est le sujet de discorde entre le Colonel et le Major, répondit Teal'c.

Une femme s'avança vers la porte du vestiaire, n'ayant visiblement pas été témoin de l'altercation.

— Je serais vous j'attendrais avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, dit Daniel alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'intérieur ainsi qu'un éclat de voix de Sam.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et recula de quelques pas. Elle fit finalement demi-tour.

À l'intérieur, Jack avait frappé du poing sur la porte afin de faire réagir son second pour qu'elle se calme.

— Vous n'êtes même pas sincère avec vous-même ! hurla Sam à Jack.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! demanda Jack.

— Osez me dire que le problème ne vient pas de Pete là, maintenant !

— Absolument pas !

— Vous avez osé dire que c'est suffisant parce que je fredonne ! hurla l'astrophysicienne.

— Et alors ?! demanda Jack.

— Depuis quand cela est-il suffisant à vos yeux, mon Colonel ?!

— Depuis que vous arrivez avec ce sourire satisfait sur votre visage tous les matins ! cracha Jack.

— Oh alors c'est vraiment ce qui vous gêne ?! Que je sois souriante ?! demanda Sam.

— Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! lança Jack, exaspéré. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout au contraire !

— Bien, je vois que _certaines_ choses ont vite été oubliées ! dit Sam, vexée.

— Carter ! dit Jack, de nouveau avec un ton d'avertissement dans la voix.

— Ah non, pas de « Carter », monsieur ! Ça suffit maintenant !

— Je sais que vous l'aimez, qu'est-ce qu'il me faut de plus pour trouver ça suffisant pour lui parler du programme ? dit Jack.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir lâché cette pensée qui le rongeait depuis qu'il savait que Sam avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

— Quoi ? demanda Sam, complètement abasourdie.

— Oui, je sais que vous l'aimez et même si ce type enquête sur vous, je veux que vous soyez heureuse alors oui, je trouve que le fait que vous fredonniez est suffisant !

— Enquêter sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Sam.

Jack ferma les yeux. Il avait lancé l'information sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Mon Colonel ? demanda Sam en élevant de nouveau le ton.

— Shanahan a fait ouvrir votre dossier par un de ses amis au FBI. Bien évidemment, ils n'ont rien découvert, souffla Jack.

— Depuis quand savez-vous ça ? questionna la scientifique.

— Hammond vient de m'en parler.

— Et vous comptiez ne rien me dire ? s'étrangla Sam.

— Je...

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Monsieur ?! Vous souhaitiez que j'aille lui expliquer le programme alors que vous saviez qu'il avait enquêté sur moi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?! s'exclama Sam.

— Je veux que vous soyez heureuse, Carter !

— Alors vous savez quoi faire il me semble non ?! hurla Sam en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à deux pas de lui et il pouvait sentir son parfum monter à ses narines.

— Comment ça, je sais quoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Faites-moi fredonner, dit-elle subitement.

Jack lui jeta immédiatement un regard étonné, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est la première fois que Samantha Carter était aussi directe envers lui et il n'en revenait pas. Venait-elle vraiment de lui demander _ça_ ?

Sam s'était de nouveau avancée vers lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux au néant. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque de Jack et entreprit de se coller plus franchement à lui.

— Fais-moi fredonner, Jack, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

À cet instant, Jack perdit tout le contrôle de ses pensées, se laissant enivrer par le parfum de la jeune femme, le corps si parfait qu'elle collait au sien. N'y tenant plus il recula sa tête puis attrapa la nuque de Sam avant de l'embrasser brutalement avec passion. Sam réagit au quart de tour, entrouvrant ses lèvres afin de laisser leurs langues commencer leur ballet. La chaleur qui s'emparait de leurs corps était tout simplement incroyable. Jack avança doucement tout en continuant d'embrasser Sam, ses mains vagabondant sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils furent au niveau des douches, il plaqua Sam dans une des cabines contre le carrelage. Sa bouche dévia vers le cou de la scientifique qui émit un gémissement rauque tandis que les mains de Jack la maintenaient contre le mur. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et bien vite Jack fit passer le haut de Sam par-dessus la tête de cette dernière, découvrant sa poitrine maintenue par un soutient gorge en dentelle noire. Jack grogna de contentement alors que sa bouche reprenait possession de celle de Sam et qu'une de ses mains venait de se poser sur le sein gauche de l'astrophysicienne. D'une main experte, il écarta le tissu et engloba le sein de sa main et commença à le caresser. En quelques secondes, il sentit la pointe se durcir et la saisit entre ses doigts, la pinçant légèrement. Contre sa bouche, Sam émit un gémissement et il continua, ravi de son effet. Tout en se collant à elle, il lui fit sentir son désir et elle commença à se mouvoir contre lui, lui faisant lâcher à son tour un gémissement. Sam lui retira brutalement son t-shirt et tira le rideau de la douche alors que Jack venait de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. La poitrine nue de la jeune femme le laissa sans voix, et il fondit de nouveau sur elle, prenant l'un ses seins dans la bouche et jouant avec sa langue contre le téton durcit. Sam se mordait la lèvre, le désir prenant le dessus sur tous ses autres sens. Alors que ses mains se baladaient le long du dos du Colonel, elle commença à attraper la ceinture de Jack et l'enleva rapidement. Les boutons du pantalon furent rapidement retirés également et Sam le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, tandis que Jack s'attaquait maintenant à son deuxième sein. Il retira également la ceinture de Sam et fit glisser son pantalon de treillis de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui. Avec des gestes très rapides, leurs rangers furent retirées, et leurs pantalons atterrirent au sol. Sam se sentait de plus en plus prête à recevoir Jack, son entre-jambes pulsait et elle commençait à être très humide. La main de Jack qui s'y dirigea accentua encore plus son désir alors qu'elle se saisissait elle-même de sa virilité par-dessus son boxer.

— Jack... supplia Sam en murmurant le nom du Colonel.

Jack passa alors sa main en dessous du tanga que Sam portait et grogna lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était trempée pour lui. Lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt dans la fente humide de Sam, cette dernière étouffa un cri dans son épaule. Elle passa sa main droite sous le boxer de Jack et attrapa son sexe durci par le désir. Elle commença un lent va-et-vient, se calant sur le rythme que Jack imposait avec ses doigts experts en elle. Elle ne tenait plus. Elle le voulait en elle, _maintenant_. Alors qu'il l'embrassait avidement, Sam le supplia de nouveau.

— Jack, je t'en prie...

Ses mains firent descendre le boxer de Jack et elle put admirer le sexe de son supérieur, fièrement dressé devant elle, alors que Jack faisait lentement descendre son dessous en dentelle tout en couvrant sa poitrine de baisers.

— Jaaaack... murmura-t-elle, pas certaine de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps avant de le sentir en elle. Elle avait _besoin_ de le sentir en elle.

Jack releva sa tête vers elle et la regarda avec des yeux brûlants de désir.

— Prends-moi, Jack, lui dit-elle, complètement trempée par ses caresses.

Jack ne se fit pas prier. Il la dirigea vers le fond de la cabine, et actionna l'eau tout en collant Sam au mur. Il lui écarta sa cuisse gauche qu'elle posa contre sa hanche et présenta son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Il la regarda intensément alors qu'il commença à la pénétrer lentement. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, gémissant, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré en elle, il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle s'habitue à lui, mais commença bien vite ses va-et-vient sous l'insistance du bassin de la jeune femme. Jack grognait de plaisir tandis de Sam enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos et que sa tête était plongée dans son cou. Bien vite, la jambe droite de Sam se positionna également sur la hanche de Jack et elle se colla encore plus à lui. Le désir montait en elle rapidement, et alors que Jack avait repris possession de ses lèvres, ses mains collées sur ses cuisses afin de la porter, elle sentit l'orgasme arriver. Elle fut cependant totalement subjuguée par sa puissance et ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il se déclencha. Elle posa de nouveau son visage dans le creux du cou de Jack, étouffant ses cris et plantant ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son amant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack pour jouir également, rejoignant sa belle dans un grognement rauque de plaisir qu'il étouffa dans son cou. Il leur fallut quelques minutes afin de reprendre leurs esprits et Jack relâcha quelque peu son étreinte afin de permettre à Sam de reposer ses pieds au sol. Aussitôt fait, les jambes de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler tant le désir avait été fort. Il la cala dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux et son cou. D'un commun accord, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre afin d'attraper leurs serviettes, Jack enroulant Sam dans la sienne. Il la reprit dans ses bras et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

— J'espère que tu vas fredonner, dit-il en souriant.

— Mieux que ça, lui répondit-elle.

— Vraiment ? demanda Jack.

— Oui, car je t'aime. Et là, c'est suffisant, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci, tandis que Jack souriait franchement à la phrase de sa jolie subordonnée.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Sam se sécha les cheveux. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent prêts, ils sortirent des vestiaires. Le couloir était vide, et Jack pouvait jurer que Teal'c et Daniel y étaient certainement pour quelque chose. Ce fut d'ailleurs les premières personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au mess, complètement affamés. Ils remplirent leurs plateaux et se dirigèrent vers la table où leurs deux amis les attendaient.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda Daniel, prudent.

— Oui, merci, Daniel, répondit Sam en souriant.

— Votre conflit est-il réglé ? demanda Teal'c, observant tour à tour Jack puis Sam.

— Absolument. Vous savez, parfois, il faut savoir percer l'abcès, T, répliqua Jack.

— Oui, il faut faire évacuer la pression, comme je le dis toujours, mais personne ne m'écoute jamais, dit Daniel en prenant un morceau de tarte dans sa cuillère.

Sam commença à s'étouffer avec sa Jell'o à l'entente de « faire évacuer la pression » et Daniel lui lança un regard plus qu'inquisiteur alors que Jack regardait avec insistance son assiette.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Daniel.

— Je pense que nos amis ont effectivement fait évacuer la pression Daniel Jackson, répondit Teal'c avec un sourire.

Daniel regarda distinctement Sam – qui devint subitement rouge pivoine – puis Jack, et lâcha sa cuillère qui s'écrasa dans un long bruit de ferraille sur la table. Sam fut très heureuse que le mess soit vide à cette heure-ci vu la bombe que venait de lâcher Teal'c.

— Vous... commença Daniel.

— Le Major Carter n'aura pas besoin d'expliquer le projet à Shanahan, Daniel, voilà tout. Nous nous sommes expliqués sur le sujet, dit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam.

— Et c'était parfaitement clair, monsieur, répondit Sam en souriant.

Daniel les regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il dut cependant reprendre ses esprits lorsque SG-3 passa la porte du mess, saluant SG-1.

— Vous avez fini de terroriser votre subordonnée, Jack ? demanda Reynolds en souriant.

— Je ne l'ai pas tant terrorisée que ça voyons, Albert, répondit Jack en riant.

— C'est bien vrai, vu comment c'était parti c'est vous qui avez dû être terrorisé, dit Reynolds en riant à son tour.

Sam se leva finalement de table, souriant.

— Vous m'excusez, mes Colonels, j'ai des expériences à finir, dit-elle en s'éloignant, fredonnant un air de MacGyver.

— Quel sacré caractère. Elle ira loin.

— Elle sait tenir tête lorsqu'il le faut, dit Jack, regardant le dos de son second avec un sourire satisfait en entendant la mélodie s'échapper des lèvres de la jeune femme. « Et elle sait dénicher la vérité, même la plus cachée, » pensa-t-il en croquant dans son morceau de gâteau au chocolat, la tête pleine d'une certaine blonde au corps absolument parfait.

 **FIN**


	6. Are you serious?

Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews encore nombreuses, vous comblez mon petit cœur de bonheur à chaque fois !

Gynnie : Ah effectivement en saga ça pourrait être pas mal, je n'y avais pas songé ! Peut-être un futur OS…

Carmensam : Merci de ta review, j'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les 5 derniers.

Saragrissom : Merci beaucoup ! : D

Ailec : Bah oui quoi, « Faites-moi fredonner. » ça sonnait plutôt pas mal non ? Merci encore de ta super longue review, toujours un plaisir énorme de te lire ! Je suis ravie d'avoir été ta première lecture M. pour Stargate, d'autant plus que c'était un premier écrit M. pour moi. Ah il y en a des stuff à écrire sur eux je te le dis…

Caroll-Ann : Et oui, quand il s'agit d'évacuer la pression ils sont apparemment très doués ces deux-là ! : p Bonne lecture. :)

Résumé : Sam est très énervée par un appel téléphonique avant de se rendre en briefing pour présenter une nouvelle arme.

 **ARE YOU SERIOUS ?**

 _« Ce n'est ni l'enfer, ni le paradis. C'est un mélange des deux qu'on appelle la vie. »_ Anonyme

Sam marchait dans tout son laboratoire, agacée par la conversation téléphonique qu'elle était en train d'avoir.

— Non ce n'est pas négociable, dit-elle à l'attention de son interlocuteur.

Cameron Mitchell frappa à sa porte et elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il lui montrait sa montre.

— Écoutez, j'ai du travail, je vous rappellerai plus tard.

Sam raccrocha et Cameron l'observa.

— Un souci, Sam ? demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle était agacée.

— Rien d'important. Allons en briefing il faut que je présente cette expérience au Général rapidement, répondit-elle en prenant son ordinateur portable sous le bras et en sortant du laboratoire.

— Encore une brillante invention de votre esprit ? questionna Cam.

— Elle sera brillante si j'arrive à la synthétiser, ça reste encore à déterminer… lui dit Sam.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle de briefing où patientaient déjà Vala, Daniel et Teal'c. Sam posa son ordinateur un peu brutalement sur la table et Daniel la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

— Sam ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Daniel ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton agacé en branchant son ordinateur au vidéoprojecteur.

— Tout va bien ? questionna-t-il.

— Mais enfin, Daniel, vous voyez bien qu'elle est contrariée pourquoi vous lui posez cette question ? Ça se voit qu'elle ne va pas bien, lui dit Vala.

— Merci, Vala, répondit Sam entre ses dents.

Daniel interrogea Cam du regard mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Teal'c haussa un sourcil tandis que Vala enchérissait.

— Mais oui voyons je ne comprends pas cette manie que vous avez sur Terre de demander aux gens s'ils vont bien alors que vous voyez que non, dit-elle. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous énervée, Sam ?

— Pas vos affaires, répondit Sam rapidement en terminant ses branchements.

Vala allait répliquer quand Daniel la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Felger entra à ce moment-là dans la salle de briefing.

— Ah je ne suis pas en retard c'est parfait. Besoin d'aide, Colonel Carter ? demanda-t-il à Sam.

— Je peux me débrouiller seule, merci, répondit Sam d'un ton sec.

Felger regarda les autres membres de l'équipe autour de la table et leur lança un regard interrogateur. Cam leva les mains en signe d'ignorance de la situation tandis que Daniel faisait en sorte que Vala ne dise plus rien. Felger pris donc place autour de la table et installa son calepin en face de lui alors que Sam se retournait pour s'installer également. Elle vit que Felger avait pris _sa_ place habituelle et elle soupira bruyamment en allant se placer plus loin près de Teal'c. Sam tapait ses ongles contre la table, signe d'un énervement avancé chez elle. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce et l'arrivée du Général libéra un peu la gêne environnante. Cam et Sam se levèrent afin de saluer le Général Landry qui les fit se rasseoir rapidement.

— Alors apparemment le Colonel Carter a finalisé ses calculs permettant la mise au point d'une nouvelle arme qui nous permettrait de…

Le Général Landry fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Général Jack O'Neill dans une lumière blanche éblouissante, signe qu'il venait d'être téléporté.

— Excuse-moi de te couper dans ton briefing Hank, commença Jack alors que Cam et Sam se mettaient au garde-à-vous. J'ai besoin de parler à Carter.

— Mon Général, nous sommes en plein briefing, dit Sam à l'attention de Jack, agacée.

— C'est important, Colonel, répondit Jack d'un ton catégorique.

Sam serra la mâchoire et attendit la réponse du Général Landry.

— Allez-y, Colonel, je pense que le docteur Felger peut commencer la présentation sans vous en attendant, dit Hank.

— Oui voilà, Felger va commencer sans elle, dit Jack, enjoué.

Sam souffla et contourna la table afin de suivre Jack.

— Besoin de mon bureau, Jack ? demanda Hank.

— Non ne t'en fais pas, nous allons discuter plus loin. Merci, Hank, à plus tard, répondit Jack tout en faisant un geste à Sam pour qu'elle passe devant.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir tout en gardant sa mâchoire serrée lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Lui et son sourire l'agaçaient prodigieusement, et ce n'était pas la journée pour ça. Elle arriva à son laboratoire dont elle déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent. Sam se retourna vivement vers lui alors qu'il refermait la porte.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Carter…

— Ah non, Jack. Pas de "Carter". Tu n'es certainement pas venu ici pour parler avec "Carter", alors ne joue pas les grades avec moi aujourd'hui.

— Sam, s'il te plaît ne le prend pas comme ça, lui dit Jack.

— Prendre quoi comment ? Tu viens d'utiliser le Dédale à des fins personnelles afin de finir notre discussion alors que je suis en plein briefing ! lui dit Sam, en colère.

— Non, je suis venu avec le Dédale pour terminer notre discussion qui portait sur un sujet professionnel et non pas personnel, répliqua Jack.

— Professionnel ? Non mais tu t'écoutes ? demanda Sam hors d'elle.

— Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça Sam.

— Tu n'as rien à dire Jack, pas sur mon travail. On en a déjà parlé ! Pas de négociations possibles.

— Quand il s'agit de ta sécurité ça me concerne aussi, répondit Jack, haussant le ton également.

— Ma sécurité ? Tu es sérieux là ? Jack, tu veux que je rappelle mon travail et mon grade ? !

— Non, Colonel, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles. Mais ça, c'est non. Je refuse que tu le fasses !

— Nous en avons besoin ! Comment veux-tu mettre hors d'état de nuire les Oris si je ne le fais pas ? ! hurla Sam.

— Je suis catégorique, tu ne le feras pas, répondit Jack.

— Tu es ridicule, Jack ! Totalement ridicule !

Un coup à la porte les fit se retourner et ils virent Vala passer la tête et les regarder.

— Oups, je dérange ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Sam soupira bruyamment, tentant de se calmer.

— De quoi avez-vous besoin, Vala ? demanda O'Neill.

— Oh à vrai dire moi je n'ai besoin de rien mais apparemment ils ont besoin de Sam en salle de briefing car Felger n'arrive pas à ouvrir je ne sais quoi sur l'ordinateur et un truc s'est cassé dedans.

— Quoi ? Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai ! pesta Sam en avançant vers Vala.

— Nous n'avons pas terminé, lui dit Jack en lui barrant le passage.

— Oh alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? Vous êtes en couple ? Vous êtes en pleine dispute conjugale ? demanda Vala de plus en plus enjouée.

— Vala, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, répliqua Jack d'un ton catégorique. Colonel, vous résoudrez ce problème plus tard, tant que ce crétin ne met pas le feu à la salle de briefing il n'y a pas d'urgence.

— Vala, pouvez-vous leur dire que j'arrive le plus rapidement possible ? demanda Sam.

— Bien sûr, Sam ! Mais ne vous disputez pas trop, vous êtes si mignons ensemble, lui répondit Vala avec un grand sourire.

— Vala. Dehors, maintenant, lui dit Sam, agacée.

L'alien referma la porte et Sam tourna vivement la tête vers Jack.

— Je ne risque strictement rien, Jack. S'il te plaît arrête de faire ton Général avec moi.

— Tu ne risques rien ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et là je n'agis pas en tant que Général mais en tant que conjoint. Il est hors de question qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et si cette expérience tourne mal…

— Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et il n'y a aucune raison que cela tourne mal, tu doutes de mes compétences maintenant ? demanda Sam.

— Douter de tes compétences ? Jamais. Mais lui, lui, je n'ai absolument aucune confiance ! lui répondit Jack.

— Jack, j'ai besoin de lui pour synthétiser cette arme, et tout se passera bien.

— Non. Je ne peux pas le laisser risquer de te blesser, Sam. De vous blesser.

— Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me protéger indéfiniment, Jack, et en plus je n'ai pas besoin de l'être. Je sais gérer Felger, je ne cours aucun risque ! dit Sam, énervée.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit brutalement et Jack commença à être franchement agacé par ce manège.

— Il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir une discussion privée tranquillement ici ? ! hurla-t-il alors que Vala apparaissait de nouveau.

— Désolé mais vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence tant que Felger ne mettait pas le feu mais… commença Vala.

— Oh bon sang quel crétin ! s'exclama Sam en sortant en courant du laboratoire, suivit par Jack et Vala.

En arrivant dans la salle de briefing elle vit son ordinateur complètement carbonisé à côté d'un Felger à la mine désolée.

— Felger, mais que s'est-il passé ? ! hurla Sam à l'encontre du scientifique.

— Je ne sais pas trop… La clé USB s'est cassée à l'intérieur, ça a créé un court-circuit apparemment et… tenta de s'expliquer Felger.

— Et vous ne participerez pas à cette expérience. Hank, c'est soit Carter et un autre scientifique, soit Felger et quelqu'un d'autre. Ce crétin n'approche pas Carter, dit Jack, énervé.

— Mon Général ! s'exclama Sam, agacée de nouveau.

— Je suis formel, Hank, il ne l'approche pas, dit de nouveau Jack en pointant son doigt vers Felger, qui déglutit de peur.

— Il s'agit uniquement d'un accident, Général. Nous avons besoin de cette arme, répliqua Sam.

— C'est toujours un accident avec lui. Vous vous souvenez du virus de la porte ? ! dit Jack.

— Général, je suis désolé vous savez bien que ce virus était…

— On ne vous a rien demandé, Felger, répliqua fermement Jack.

— Je vais chercher mon deuxième ordinateur, j'ai fait une copie du fichier. Je reviens, mon Général, expliqua Sam en se tournant vers le Général Landry.

— Je viens avec vous, Carter, j'aimerais bien pouvoir finir notre discussion avant de repartir pour Washington, dit Jack.

Le soupir que poussa Sam étonna aussi bien le Général Landry que Cameron. Depuis quand Samantha Carter se permettait de frôler l'insubordination avec un Général ? De retour au laboratoire, Jack prit la parole.

— Bon, je pense que ce qu'il vient de se passer est un exemple flagrant que tu n'es pas en sécurité pour effectuer une expérience aussi importante et dangereuse aux côtés d'un homme aussi maladroit que Felger !

— Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette expérience, ça nous aurait évité cette dispute stupide, lui répondit Sam.

— Ce n'est pas une stupidité de prendre soin de toi ! cria Jack.

Sam se mordit la lèvre au ton de Jack, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voyant cela, Jack s'en voulu immédiatement et s'approcha d'elle.

— Ne me crie pas dessus, Jack s'il te plaît… dit-elle en pleurant doucement.

— Pardon, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas… Je suis si inquiet pour toi parfois, et je suis si loin que j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur, lui répondit Jack en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter aussi chéri, tu ne tiendras jamais les sept prochains mois si tu continues… lui dit Sam en souriant doucement à travers ses larmes.

— Excuse-moi, trésor, soupira Jack en essuyant les larmes de sa compagne.

Il pencha la tête afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qui fut vite approfondi par la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Jack stoppa le baiser.

— Okay il va falloir s'arrêter là sinon je ne vais plus répondre de rien, dit-il.

Sam fit une moue boudeuse qui le fit rire.

— Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Et j'aime déjà ce petit être en toi alors s'il te plaît promets-moi de faire attention à vous.

Sam fut sous le choc en entendant les paroles de Jack, lui qui utilisait si rarement ces mots.

— Je te le promets, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

— De préférence je voudrais éviter que tu cavales comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure dans les couloirs de la base… lui dit Jack.

— Moi, j'ai couru ? lui répondit Sam d'un sourire en coin.

De nouveau quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ils entendirent la voix de Daniel s'élever derrière la porte.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Daniel, lui répondit Jack.

Daniel ouvrit la porte et observa ses deux amis en souriant, voyant que Sam avait l'air beaucoup plus apaisée.

— Le Général Landry trouve que Sam met beaucoup de temps, dit Daniel.

— Nous avons terminé. Tu prends ton ordinateur ? demanda Jack à Sam.

— Oui, juste un instant, il est rangé un peu plus loin, répondit Sam.

Elle s'éloigna un instant, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

— Tu sais que je veille sur elle, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? demanda Daniel à son meilleur ami.

— Je n'en doute pas mais je ne souhaite pas que ce crétin l'approche, Daniel.

— C'était un peu une excuse pour venir non ? demanda Daniel.

Jack sourit en guise de réponse.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il devrait nous passer sur le corps avant à Teal'c et à moi, dit Daniel.

Jack tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Il était prévu qu'il ne l'approche pas en fait, je ne le laisserai pas blesser Sam.

— Ah vraiment ? demanda Sam en arrivant derrière eux. Vous êtes au courant que je ne suis pas malade ?

— Hey, tu as la meilleure maladie du monde, répliqua Jack avec un sourire.

— Pour une fois je suis totalement d'accord avec Jack, et je vais forcément veiller sur vous, dit à son tour Daniel en souriant à son tour.

Sam passa devant eux en secouant la tête.

— Eh bien ça va être long les sept prochains mois ! lança-t-elle en s'avançant dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de briefing.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant puis tournèrent leurs regards vers la femme qui s'éloignait. La vie avait quand même du bon : ils étaient en pleine guerre contre les Oris mais malgré ça, Samantha Carter était enceinte du futur bébé Carter-O'Neill. Et ça, ça valait bien toutes les disputes du monde pour pouvoir venir la voir un peu plus souvent…

 **FIN**


	7. J'aurais aimé

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS, je tiens à vous prévenir qu' **il contient des passages pouvant choquer la sensibilité de certains** , donc si vous préférez le sauter je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Merci à tous, une nouvelle fois vous m'avez gâtée de reviews sur le dernier OS, je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu !

Saragrissom : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes mes OS, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également même s'il est beaucoup moins fleur bleue…

Djaipur : Oui c'était chou je l'avoue. :p

Gynnie : Merci de ta review, tu es toujours au rendez-vous pour lire mes écrits et cela me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Caroll-ann : Je n'allais tout de même pas vous cracher le morceau dès le début… :p Merci de ta review et de ton suivi !

ColonelCarterSG1 : Mais avec plaisir ! Comment je fais pour avoir autant d'idées ? Je ne sais pas, moi-même je me demande parfois où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça… ^^ Merci pour ta jolie review !

Ailec : Que te dire que tu ne sais pas ? Merci de ta review qui, encore une fois, était excellente. J'adore, je suis fan de tes reviews, MERCI.

Velleda : Merci de tes deux superbes reviews que j'ai adoré lire ! Je veux bien que toutes les prochaines soient comme cela. :D

Résumé : Sam n'est pas très en forme et ses coéquipiers s'inquiètent.

 **J'aurais aimé...**

 _« — C'est dur d'avoir envie de protéger quelqu'un et d'en être incapable, fit observer Ange._

 _—_ _On ne peut pas protéger les gens, petit, répondit Wally. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est les aimer. »_ John Irving

Samantha Carter tentait de se concentrer sur son rapport depuis deux bonnes heures, mais rien ne venait. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été une mission très compliquée, juste une alliance avec des habitants de même avancée technologique que la Terre, mais qui serait très utile dans la guerre contre les Oris car leurs deux peuples se complétaient. Elle tapa une phrase puis l'effaça, peu contente de sa tournure. Elle soupira et jeta un œil à la barre de céréales à moitié entamée posée près d'elle, puis regarda l'heure : 12 h 43. Vala allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour aller au mess prendre le repas en équipe. Sam n'avait pas vraiment faim et se dit que cette barre de céréales lui aurait bien suffi, mais Vala ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne viendrait pas 'se nourrir convenablement'. La jeune brune mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tous ses coéquipiers mangent au mess avec elle, et Sam serait dans l'impossibilité de rédiger quoi que ce soit avec une Vala dans son laboratoire. Elle ferma donc l'écran de son ordinateur et le timing fut parfait puisque la tornade brune arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

— Saaaam, c'est l'heure d'aller au mess ! dit Vala avec un grand sourire.

Sam émit un faible sourire devant l'énergie de la jeune femme.

— Justement, Vala, j'étais en train d'éteindre vous voyez, lui répondit Sam.

— C'est bien, vous commencez à prendre les bonnes habitudes ! Daniel est beaucoup moins coopérant quand il est dans une de ses traductions, dit Vala avec une moue boudeuse.

— Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, Vala, lorsque nous sommes pris dans notre travail nous ne faisons pas forcément attention à l'heure, répliqua Sam alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre au mess.

Elles arrivèrent alors que Cameron, Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà installés à leur table habituelle. Vala passa devant Sam et commença à remplir son plateau d'innombrables choses et Sam se demanda où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien engranger tout ça. Le plateau que Sam se servit fut plutôt léger : l'astrophysicienne n'avait pas vraiment faim et le mal de tête qu'elle avait depuis le début de la matinée ne lui ouvrait pas spécialement l'appétit. Une salade et une Jell'o feraient l'affaire pour son déjeuner. Elles s'installèrent ensuite près des trois hommes, et Teal'c regarda le plateau de Sam en relevant un sourcil alors que Cam prit la parole.

— Vous comptez perdre un os, Sam ?

— Je n'ai juste pas très faim, Cam, répondit Sam. Tout le monde n'a pas votre appétit.

Sam lui sourit, mais ne fut pas très convaincante.

— Vous semblez fatiguée, Sam, mal dormi ? demanda Daniel.

— Oui, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, le décalage horaire avec cette planète m'a complètement épuisée... répondit Sam.

— C'est vrai que je me suis endormi tard aussi hier, mais ça m'a permis d'avancer sur la traduction de l'artéfact rapporté par SG-16, dit l'archéologue.

Il commença à expliquer ses recherches et ses amis furent attentifs à son discours, si bien qu'ils restèrent trois bons quarts d'heure au mess. Sam regarda finalement sa montre et s'exclama :

— Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, du travail nous attend !

— Du travail ? Quel travail ? demanda Vala.

— Vous n'en avez peut-être pas, Vala, mais nous, si. Les rapports de missions et autres activités ne se font pas toutes seules... répondit Daniel.

Cameron émit un petit rire en se levant puis secoua la tête en allant déposer son plateau plus loin dans le chariot. Les autres le suivirent puis ils sortirent tous du mess en écoutant Vala demander avec qui elle passerait l'après-midi s'ils étaient tous occupés. Cam et Sam marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, suivis de Teal'c puis enfin de Daniel et Vala, qui étaient partis dans une joute verbale – Daniel ne souhaitant pas avoir Vala dans son bureau pour finir sa traduction. – Alors qu'ils étaient proches de l'ascenseur, Sam se sentit mal et s'arrêta net dans le couloir, s'appuyant contre le mur. Cam se retourna vivement vers elle tandis que Teal'c la maintenait déjà par le bras et que Daniel et Vala s'étaient stoppés de parler.

— Sam ? demanda Cam, le regard inquiet.

— Colonel Carter, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Teal'c.

Sam ne répondit rien, tentant de garder une respiration calme. Les couleurs quittaient peu à peu son visage, inquiétant ses coéquipiers alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda Daniel à son tour.

— Vala, faites venir le docteur Lam tout de suite, dit Cam rapidement en direction de la jeune femme brune.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'éloigner que Sam partit aussi vite qu'elle le put vers ses quartiers – se trouvant par chance au même étage que le mess – devant le regard totalement perdu de ses amis. Ils se lancèrent bien évidemment à sa suite et se permirent d'entrer dans ses quartiers sans en attendre sa permission, étant trop inquiets que la jeune femme puisse perdre connaissance en étant seule. Sam s'était réfugiée dans sa salle d'eau où elle s'écroula, près des toilettes. Sa tête lui tournait et la nausée l'assaillait, sa respiration courte laissant place à des sanglots qui la prirent aux tripes. Daniel fut le premier à entendre les pleurs de la scientifique, puis il l'entendit vomir et il commençait à se dire que tout cela était très inquiétant, surtout qu'elle était enfermée à clé.

— Sam, bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? Ouvrez cette porte, c'est dangereux, dit-il, très inquiet.

— Je dois aller chercher le doc ? demanda Vala.

— Attendez un instant, elle a couru immédiatement après que Cameron ait voulu qu'on aille chercher le docteur Lam, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de voir un médecin, répondit Daniel.

Ils l'entendirent gémir et se lancèrent des regards devenant de plus en plus angoissés.

— Okay, Sam, j'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas voir de médecin, que pouvons-nous faire ? Est-ce que vous savez ce qui vous arrive ? demanda l'archéologue.

— Partez, je vous en prie... Partez tous, dit Sam, la voix étouffée par ses sanglots.

Daniel se retourna vers les trois autres membres de son équipe avec la mine grave.

— Peut-être devrais-je essayer de lui parler seul à seul, dit-il en intimant du regard ses coéquipiers à patienter dans le couloir.

— Très bien, Jackson, nous sortons, mais à la moindre hésitation sur son état je défonce cette porte d'accord ? répondit Cameron.

— Entendu... dit Daniel.

Une fois ses trois amis sortis, Daniel s'assit par terre devant la porte et entendit de nouveau Sam rendre le contenu de son estomac en gémissant.

— Sam, il n'y a plus que moi... Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda doucement Daniel, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas brusquer la jeune femme.

— Daniel, je vous en prie, allez-vous-en... gémit Sam de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il l'entendit gémir plus fort et il ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider.

— Avez-vous mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

Un cri étouffé lui répondit et le cœur de Daniel s'accéléra.

— Sam, je vous en prie, ouvrez cette porte. Est-ce que vous êtes mal à cause de cette boisson de P4R-478 ?

— Daniel... gémit Sam.

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant ce qui pouvait mettre Sam dans cet état. Alors qu'il était prêt à se relever pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte il entendit la faible voix de l'astrophysicienne.

— Daniel, appelez le Général O'Neill... S'il vous plaît.

— Jack ? Sam, vous avez besoin d'un médecin je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment d'appeler Jack.

— S'il vous plaît, Daniel... Je vous en prie, appelez le Général O'Neill et dites-lui de venir immédiatement... dit Sam en gémissant et pleurant.

— Venir immédiatement ? Mais il est à Washington ! Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que Jack vienne ? demanda Daniel complètement perdu face à la demande de la jeune femme.

Sam étouffa un nouveau cri, plus fort que les autres ce qui angoissa Daniel.

— Sam ?!

— Daniel, appelez-le ! Maintenant ! cria Sam.

Daniel se déplaça donc dans la pièce jusqu'au téléphone mural et le décrocha rapidement. Il demanda en urgence à être mis en relation avec le Général Jack O'Neill et patienta avant que la secrétaire de ce dernier ne réponde. Son cœur battait rapidement, inquiet pour Sam, et il se demanda quoi dire à Jack lorsqu'il décrocherait.

— Bureau du Général O'Neill, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda une voix douce.

— Bonjour, je suis Daniel Jackson du SGC, il faut que je parle au Général immédiatement s'il vous plaît, dit précipitamment Daniel.

— Le Général est en réunion, puis-je prendre un message ? demanda la secrétaire.

— Non, je dois lui parler immédiatement, le Colonel Carter est...

— Ne quittez pas je vais le chercher tout de suite, coupa la secrétaire du Général.

Trois minutes plus tard – qui parurent une éternité à Daniel qui continuait d'entendre Sam gémir – la voix de Jack s'éleva dans le combiné.

— Daniel, que se passe-t-il avec Carter ? demanda-t-il de manière sèche.

— Jack, écoutez, je ne sais pas. En sortant du mess, elle a eu comme un malaise, elle n'a pas voulu voir le médecin de la base et elle est maintenant enfermée dans la salle d'eau de ses quartiers. Elle vomit et gémit et m'a demandé de vous appeler pour que vous veniez immédiatement. Jack, que se passe-t-il bon sang ?! s'énervait Daniel qui ne comprenait décidément rien à toute cette histoire.

— J'arrive tout de suite, dites-lui que je suis là dans cinq minutes, répondit Jack.

— Vous allez prendre le Dédale ?! Jack, que se passe-t-il ?! demanda l'archéologue.

Le nouveau cri étouffé de Sam le fit sursauter et il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Jack.

— Okay, quoiqu'il se passe dépêchez-vous.

Il raccrocha et s'approcha de nouveau de la porte pour pouvoir parler à Sam.

— Jack arrive, il sera là dans cinq minutes, est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut des pleurs et des gémissements, et il finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains. Quatre minutes plus tard exactement il entendit Cameron s'exclamer dans le couloir :

— Mon Général ?! Mais que faites-vous là ?

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'engouffra dans les quartiers de Sam. Il repoussa la porte d'entrée, la laissant entrebâillée et se dirigea vers Daniel qui venait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha de la porte et parla doucement.

— C'est moi.

Il n'eut rien besoin de dire de plus qu'il entendit la porte se déverrouiller et Daniel se passa une main dans les cheveux, inquiet au possible. Jack entrouvrit la porte puis passa dans l'ouverture. Il se mit immédiatement accroupi près de Sam.

— Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée, pleura-t-elle en le voyant.

Jack la prit dans ses bras, tentant de calmer ses pleurs.

— Chut, je suis là, je suis là, dit-il la voix serrée. Daniel, apportez-moi une couverture s'il vous plaît.

Daniel prit la couverture sur le lit de Sam et s'approcha de nouveau de la porte de la salle d'eau. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Sam était au sol, recroquevillée dans les bras de Jack, d'une pâleur extrême et de la sueur tombant de son front. Le teint de Jack avait également perdu quelques couleurs, mais le Général continuait de bercer Sam. Au sol gisait une mare de sang qui souleva le cœur de l'archéologue. Il tendit la couverture à Jack, les larmes aux yeux, et l'observa enrouler Sam avec. Tout en se relevant, il la mit sur ses pieds en la maintenant, puis termina d'enrouler la couverture autour d'elle. Enfin, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et la porta alors qu'elle était emmitouflée dans la couverture et dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient sans cesse, son visage se transformant de temps à autre en une grimace de douleur.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Jack, dit-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

— Chut, Sam, Trésor, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie maintenant, calme-toi, lui dit doucement Jack, presque en murmurant.

Jack se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec l'aide de son pied. Il passa rapidement devant Cameron, Teal'c et Vala et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Daniel resta planté au milieu des quartiers de son amie, son regard scrutant le sang gisant au sol de la salle d'eau.

— Daniel ? demanda doucement Teal'c, conscient que son ami était en état de choc.

— On peut savoir pourquoi le Général O'Neill a débarqué et emmené Sam ? demanda Vala, peu consciente du drame et de la révélation qui venaient de se jouer.

— Je... Je crois que Sam a fait une fausse couche, dit-il dans un souffle.

— Mais qu'est-ce que le Génér... commença Vala. Oh, mon Dieu, dit-elle finalement.

— Je propose qu'on se dirige vers l'infirmerie, dit Cameron, un peu choqué.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et observèrent Jack installer Sam dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Le docteur Lam arriva vers eux, écouta Jack parler et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant d'appeler une infirmière et de lui dire de déplacer le lit dans une chambre fermée. Elle dit quelques mots à Jack, qui resta planté au milieu de la pièce tandis que le lit avec Sam s'éloignait et que la porte de la pièce se refermait. Il baissa la tête puis tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la sortie, puis croisa le regard de Daniel. Sans un mot, et pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, l'archéologue s'avança vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut étonnamment bien reçue de la part de Jack qui ferma les yeux et posa son front sur l'épaule de Daniel.

— Je suis désolé, Jack, murmura Daniel.

— J'aurais dû... J'aurais aimé... la protéger de ça... dit Jack, la voix brisée.

— Vous n'auriez pas pu, Jack... Ça ira. Je vous le promets. Vous ne pouvez pas la protéger, mais vous pouvez l'aimer et elle va avoir besoin de ça... lui répondit doucement Daniel.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent parurent une éternité à Jack qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Le Général Landry les avait rejoints et avait demandé des nouvelles de Sam, ce qu'aucune personne présente ne pouvait lui donner. Enfin, le docteur Lam revint et s'adressa à Jack :

— Vous pouvez y aller. Elle pourra rentrer dans quelques heures, venez me chercher si les douleurs sont trop fortes.

— Très bien... souffla Jack.

Il s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie puis passa la porte de la petite chambre. Sam était allongée en tenue d'hôpital, pâle, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'elle vit Jack, ses sanglots redoublèrent et Jack se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Pardon. Je suis désolée, Jack, tellement désolée... pleura-t-elle.

— Chut, Trésor, ne t'excuses pas tu n'y es pour rien d'accord ? lui murmura Jack à l'oreille.

— Je l'ai perdu, je suis tellement désolée... continua-t-elle.

— Non, Sam, chut, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ta faute... On va s'en sortir, d'accord ? C'est dur, ça fait mal, mais on va s'en sortir.

— Je t'aime tant Jack, on le voulait tellement. Je suis désolée... J'ai si mal...

— Chut, Trésor, calme-toi, tu n'y es pour rien... Je t'aime tellement... Je te promets de rester le temps qu'il faudra d'accord ? On y arrivera, Sam, on y arrivera... dit Jack en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa veste.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, Jack berçant Sam, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de la jeune femme se tarissent. De loin, Daniel et Teal'c observèrent leurs amis dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que Jack avait poussée. L'image était à la fois belle et triste. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, mais vivaient l'une des pires souffrances de la vie. Mais parce qu'ils étaient Sam et Jack, Daniel et Teal'c surent que ça irait, car l'Amour n'avait jamais été aussi pur et aussi précieux qu'entre ses deux êtres hors du commun.

 **Fin**


	8. Oh for cryin' out loud!

Bonjour ! Voici le 8e OS du recueil. Ah, l'attente… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Velleda : Merci de ta review ! On a déjà pas mal discuté de cet OS donc je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à t'expliquer… =)

Gynnie : Merci de ta review, ma jolie. Tu vois une suite à tous mes OS, ça va me donner du boulot d'écrire tout ça. :p

Ailec : Merci de ta review et surtout, merci de l'avoir lu !

Djaipur : Désolé pour le registre plutôt tristoune du dernier OS, celui-ci est beaucoup plus sympathique. ^^

Caroll-ann : Ah il faut que j'écrive de la guimauve un peu maintenant alors ? Bon je vais essayer ! Merci de ta review.

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review, c'était effectivement très triste, mais j'avais envie d'aborder ce sujet.

ColonelCarterSG1 : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'ai beaucoup aimé mettre Daniel en avant. À vrai dire je chéris énormément le Sam/Daniel. =D

 **OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!**

 _« Pourquoi toujours attendre ? Et plus j'attends, plus je sens le poids du temps. Plus j'attends, plus je me sens condamné. Condamné à attendre. »_ Jean-Louis Aubert.

SG-1 était assise autour de la table de briefing, attendant que le Général Hank Landry finisse de parler avec sa fille, le Docteur Lam.

— Cameron, vous allez finir par baver si vous continuez à regarder le doc comme ça, dit Vala en souriant.

Samantha Carter baissa la tête en émettant un petit rire, ce qui eut le don de lui attirer un regard noir de la part de Cameron.

— Ah non, Sam, pas vous aussi, lui dit-il

— Désolé, Cam, mais sur ce coup-là je ne serais d'aucun soutien. Vous la dévorez des yeux, c'est absolument adorable, répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Cameron secoua la tête, ne trouvant pas le terme « adorable » à son goût. La porte du bureau du Général s'ouvrit et Sam et Cam se mirent au garde-à-vous.

— Bonjour SG-1, dit Hank avant d'être coupé par une voix venant du couloir.

— Et bien alors, Hank, on ne m'attend pas pour le début du briefing ?

Au son de cette voix, tout le corps de Sam se tendit. Cameron, qui était près d'elle, vit comment son corps avait changé d'attitude en l'espace d'une seconde.

— Rompez, leur dit Jack, et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de briefing.

— Vous nous rendez une petite visite surprise, mon Général ? demanda Cameron.

— Je m'ennuyais un peu dans mon bureau, Mitchell, que voulez-vous. Du coup, j'ai organisé une visite surprise des troupes ! expliqua Jack.

— Un contrôle ? demanda Sam, la mâchoire serrée.

— Contrôle est un bien grand mot, Colonel, je viens m'assurer que tout le monde va bien et fait correctement son travail, répondit Jack.

Daniel vit que Sam se mordait la lèvre inférieure aux paroles de Jack, et il ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il la sentit… tendue. Oui, c'était le mot. Sam semblait même très tendue depuis l'arrivée de Jack dans la pièce. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Il ne lui semblait pas pourquoi que Sam lui ai parlé d'une quelconque dispute – ou divergence d'opinions comme elle aimait tant appeler ses disputes avec Jack – et le Général n'avait pas eu l'air spécialement différent lorsqu'il l'avait eu au téléphone deux jours plus tôt.

— Bien, répondit Sam au Général avant de baisser les yeux.

— Si nous pouvions commencer le briefing maintenant je vous en serais reconnaissant, nous avons déjà pris du retard, annonça Hank.

Ainsi commença la réunion, les lumières furent éteintes et Daniel expliqua les recherches qu'il avait effectuées sur la dernière traduction rapportée par SG-2 la veille.  
Durant le briefing, Sam était assise droite comme un I sur son fauteuil, bougeant son stylo dans tous les sens avec ses doigts. Jack quant à lui surprit Teal'c en regardant à plusieurs moments Carter, serrant la mâchoire puis soufflant doucement, sa jambe gauche tressautant, n'arrivant pas à rester en place. Le comportement de ses deux amis lui fit hausser un sourcil.  
Les lumières furent rallumées et Daniel put clairement voir à son tour que ses amis étaient… bizarres. Finalement, Landry congédia tout le monde et Cameron décida de rédiger son dernier rapport. Sam fonça dans son laboratoire et Daniel repartit dans son bureau avec Teal'c, souhaitant poursuivre certains de ses travaux en retard. Vala resta près de Jack, le regarda puis prit la parole :

— Ben dites donc je vais encore m'ennuyer, moi.

Jack l'observa à son tour et se dit que ses amis devaient avoir fort à faire avec la jeune femme brune. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier avec la ferme intention de se rendre au laboratoire de Sam, mais ce fut sans compter Vala, qui avait décidée de le suivre partout.

— Et comment c'est Washington ? demanda Vala alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur.

— Pollué, répondit Jack rapidement.

— Ah. Et votre bureau, il est comment là-bas ?

— Grand.

— C'est cool, c'est à quel étage ? demanda de nouveau Vala alors qu'ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques pas du laboratoire de Sam.

— Haut ! répliqua Jack, un peu exaspéré, en haussant le ton.

Sam releva la tête de son réacteur en entendant la voix de Jack et de Vala et les observa entrer dans son laboratoire.

— Mon Général, dit-elle en se levant.

— Repos, Carter. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? demanda Jack, un peu nerveux.

— Mon travail, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Vala observa l'échange, un peu étonnée.

— Vous n'êtes pas censés être amis tous les deux ? demanda la brune.

— NON, répondirent-ils en cœur et en se regardant dans les yeux.

Vala pouvait jurer que la tension était maintenant palpable dans la pièce.

— Bon, eh bien je vous laisse à votre travail alors, Colonel.

— Merci, monsieur.

Jack sortit et Vala décida de rester avec Sam jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Jack passa voir Cameron, puis resta avec Daniel et Teal'c jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas arrive. Daniel, Teal'c et Jack marchaient dans les couloirs de la base et l'archéologue tentait de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec ses deux amis.

— Mais, Jack, enfin voyons qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quand vous êtes venus nous voir i mois tout allait bien, là on a l'impression que vous osez à peine vous parler !

— Daniel, laissez tomber ça.

— Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Général, votre comportement avec le colonel Carter est très étrange. Vous êtes-vous disputés ? demanda Teal'c.

— Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi T ? souffla Jack alors qu'ils arrivaient au mess.

— Vala, ça suffit... dit Sam en entrant à son tour dans le mess et se retrouvant nez à nez avec le groupe d'hommes.

En voyant Jack, tout son corps se tendit et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Mon Général, salua-t-elle.

— Carter, répondit Jack.

Sam s'éloigna pour aller remplir son plateau et Jack la suivit, laissant Teal'c, Daniel et Vala les regarder s'éloigner.

— Je ne comprends rien, se plaignit Daniel.

— Ils ont toujours été très amis et là c'est à peine s'ils se parlent. Je vais perdre mon pari si ça continue ! répondit Vala.

— Tout cela ne m'inspire pas, annonça Teal'c alors qu'il s'avançait à son tour pour aller se servir.

Ils rejoignirent Sam et Jack à leur table. S'ils avaient pu être encore plus éloignés, Daniel aurait juré qu'ils l'auraient fait ! Il les observa tour à tour, Sam fixant son assiette de haricots verts et Jack ses pâtes. Le repas se fit dans le silence, chacun jaugeant le Colonel et le Général. Puis Sam se leva et souhaita un bon après-midi à ses amis et sortit du mess.

— J'y vais aussi, dit précipitamment Jack.

Vala, Teal'c et Daniel restèrent bouche bée, ne comprenant rien à ce manège. Sam entra dans son labo et tenta de se détendre, mais avec un Jack dans la base, difficile de se concentrer sur ses expériences !

— Carter ?

Elle leva la tête et vit Jack dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant de pouvoir entrer. Elle pianota un instant sur son ordinateur et prit la parole.

— Oui, mon Général ? demanda-t-elle, son cœur s'accélérant alors que chaque millimètre de son corps se tendait.

— Je peux…

Il fut coupé par Cameron arrivant en courant devant eux.

— Sam !

Jack souffla discrètement et Mitchell observa la scène devant eux.

— Oh euh… Pardon, dit Cam.

— Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Cam ? demanda Sam, un brin d'agacement dans sa voix.

— Eh bien, j'avais besoin de vous pour quelques détails techniques de mon rapport…

— Je vois. Je repasserais plus tard, Colonel, dit Jack, agacé à son tour.

— J'en suis certaine, Général, répondit Sam aussi sèchement.

Cameron les observa, ne sachant pas s'il devait rester là ou finalement prendre ses jambes à son cou.

— Alors ce rapport, Cam ? demanda Sam tandis que Jack s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Les heures passèrent et Jack était de nouveau en train d'attendre dans le bureau de Daniel, observant l'archéologue et le Jaffa concentrés sur des bouquins plus anciens les uns que les autres.

— Bon ben, je vais voir Carter, lança-t-il en se levant.

— Vous allez vous expliquer ? demanda Daniel, un peu inquiet.

— Ouais, c'est ça, on va aller s'expliquer, dit Jack en râlant.

— Le sujet de votre discorde est-il sérieux, O'Neill ? questionna Teal'c.

— Arrêtez avec ça tous les deux.

— Mais, Jack… commença Daniel.

— Stop ! dit Jack en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

— J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'entretuer… dit Daniel à Teal'c, inquiet.

— Avec eux, tout est possible, Daniel Jackson, répondit le Jaffa.

Jack marcha d'un pas rapide vers le laboratoire de Sam. Cette fois-ci, il espérait bien pouvoir voir la scientifique, _seul_. De nouveau devant la porte du laboratoire il frappa rapidement et elle leva de nouveau la tête, pianotant sur son ordinateur. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il entrait.

— Carter.

— Mon Général.

— Sam !

Jack baissa la tête en entendant la voix de Vala et parut encore plus agacé. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son labo, où Jack se tenait extrêmement droit et tendu alors que Sam se rapprochait de lui.

— Oui, Vala ? demanda Sam, parfaitement agacée.

— Je voulais aller faire du shopping, mais je suppose que ça tombe mal, dit Vala d'une petite voix alors que la tension était de nouveau palpable entre les deux militaires.

— Vous supposez bien, dit sèchement O'Neill alors que Sam serrait de nouveau ses mâchoires.

— Je repasserais plus tard alors, annonça Vala.

— Quelle bonne idée ! répliqua Jack.

— Vous devriez discuter tous les deux, crever l'abcès, parce que visiblement vous êtes à cran et…

— Vala… dit Sam entre ses dents et en lui montrant gentiment la sortie avec son regard.

— Salut ! répondit Vala en faisant un signe de main et en s'éclipsant rapidement.

— Donc, commença Jack en se tournant vers Sam, qui était maintenant à quelques pas de lui.

— Donc… répéta Sam, tendue.

— Vous ne vous entretuez pas hein ? Non parce que Teal'c m'a mis le doute et je voudrais être sûr que…

— OH POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! s'exclama Sam, hors d'elle en voyant débarquer Daniel.

L'archéologue ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en entendant Sam dire ces mots. Même Jack se retourna vers elle, étonné.

— Serait-il possible d'être seuls deux petites minutes, Daniel ?! s'écria de nouveau la scientifique blonde.

— Euh… Je suppose que oui, répondit Daniel, complètement scotché par le ton de son amie.

Sam ferma la porte au nez de l'archéologue et se retourna vivement vers le Général qui l'observait faire, stupéfait.

— Maintenant, je t'en prie, Jack, embrasse-moi avant que d'autres personnes débarquent, car je ne supporte plus d'attendre, dit-elle à Jack, qui sourit à ses mots.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément et amoureusement pendant de longues minutes. Sam soupira de soulagement au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes et approfondit rapidement le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant que Sam ne prenne la parole :

— C'était de la torture pure et simple ça, mon Général.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, Trésor.

— Non, mais je n'y crois pas !

Les deux amants se retournèrent vivement vers la voix de Daniel, qui les observait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il venait de rouvrir.

— Vous… vous êtes… Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ! s'écria Daniel.

— Oh, Daniel, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama Jack, agacé d'être sans arrêt coupé avec sa belle.

Sam sourit en le voyant ainsi.

— Jack ! répondit Daniel en étant vexé.

— Daniel ! répliqua Jack.

Sam recula et observa les deux hommes commencer une joute verbale dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Finalement, elle était contente que Daniel soit au courant et sourit de plus belle. Ça rendrait les choses moins… tendues, pour les prochaines fois !

 **FIN**


	9. 465 jours

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 9e OS, une nuit blanche d'inspiration ! (Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas peu fière du résumé de cet OS Ah ah.) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ne partez pas en courant dès les premières lignes. :)

Oscar Za : Merci pour ta reviens sur mon 6e OS. :D

Gynnie : Ah oui tu as vu ça un peu ? Je pense que si quelqu'un les avait encore interrompus Sam commettait un meurtre. :p

Ailec : Merci une nouvelle fois de ta looooongue review. J'ai bien cru que tu allais finir par rentrer dans la fic pour attraper Jack et l'enfermer avec Sam dis donc. ^^ Comment ça, c'est pas vraiment du Jarter ? Je proteste, c'était mignon comme tout ! Non ? Bon… Du coup, cet OS-là ce n'est pas du fluff tout du long, désolé… Le prochain peut-être ? Éventuellement, ça pourrait se faire sur un chapitre 7 d'une certaine fiction nommée « Et si elle s'était appelée Madame ». Je dis ça comme ça…

Caroll-ann : Ah ah je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise dans ce cas :D Mais oui, ces équipiers-là, toujours à interrompre, ils ne sont pas croyables ! :p

Résumé : Une lettre, des maux.

 **465 jours.**

 _« Bien sûr je te ferai mal. Bien sûr tu me feras mal. Bien sûr nous aurons mal. Mais ça, c'est la condition de l'existence. Se faire printemps, c'est prendre le risque de l'hiver. Se faire présent, c'est prendre le risque de l'absence… C'est à mon risque de peine que je connais ma joie. »_ Antoine de Saint Exupéry

 _J,_

 _465 jours. Aujourd'hui, cela fait 465 jours. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais dû les compter, cela fait mal, tu sais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'écrire aujourd'hui que je vais mieux, t'écrire que cette absence ne me tue pas à petit feu. J'aimerais pouvoir t'écrire que mon cœur n'est plus aussi douloureux, j'aimerais pouvoir t'écrire que je ne pleure plus le soir en entrant dans cette chambre si froide. Mais tout cela ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, pas encore. Je pense même pouvoir dire que cela n'arrivera jamais. Cette citation est si bien trouvée, n'est-ce pas ? « Bien sûr que nous aurons mal. » J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû me protéger de ça. Mais bien évidemment, je n'ai pas réussi. Comment aurais-je pu ? Tu savais autant que moi que tout cela nous dépassait, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _465 jours. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça un jour, t'écrire autant. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à t'écrire toutes ces lettres, car je pensais que tu serais là pour m'écouter. Et j'aurais tant besoin de toi, à cet instant. Je ne pensais pas arriver à ce nombre : 465. C'est un joli nombre, non ? Je pourrais dire que j'ai résisté tout ce temps, et les jours suivants. Mais combien de temps ?_

 _465 jours. C'est le réveillon de Noël ce soir, et Daniel a voulu qu'on se réunisse. Tu le connais, il adore avoir une excuse pour que l'on se voie tous. Enfin, presque tous. Ce n'est plus pareil depuis que tu n'es plus là, il y a un manque constant, un douloureux manque. Je crois que Teal'c veut veiller sur nous tous, mais il se sent un peu dépassé par la situation. Oui, car tu manques à Daniel, tu sais ? Bien plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, mais parfois je vois ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il a un peu trop bu et qu'il devient subitement très silencieux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et je ne suis pas certaine d'être la mieux placée pour lui dire que tout ira bien. À dire vrai, je suis même sûrement la moins bien placée pour ça, mais comme tu me connais, je ne laisse rien paraître, tout va bien aux yeux du monde._

 _465 jours. Mon monde s'est écroulé et je ne sais pas comment me relever. Je me lève le matin, je mange, je me couche le soir, mais tout est mort en moi. Chaque parcelle de ma peau me rappelle le manque qui en bâillonne mon cœur. Chaque larme que je verse chaque nuit ravive la douleur. J'aimerais que tu puisses me dire que ça ira, que tu me berces dans tes bras._

 _465 jours. Cassandra sera là, elle souhaite que l'on rencontre Mike. C'est sérieux, je crois, peut-être va-t-elle nous annoncer leurs fiançailles ? Daniel s'étouffera avec la dinde tandis que Teal'c haussera un sourcil. Cam regardera Carolyn avec un œil entendu, Vala sautera de joie, et je sourirai, pour faire bonne figure. Je sourirai, car Cassie mérite ce sourire, mérite ce bonheur, plus que n'importe qui. Elle a été forte, tu sais ?_

 _465 jours. Et demain, ce nombre augmentera encore, et après-demain aussi. Mais dis-moi, jusqu'à quand aurais-je la force de surmonter ça ? N'y a-t-il pas une date limite au chagrin et au manque ? N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'échapper à ça ? D'échapper à la douleur, à la tristesse, au trou béant qui a pris la place de mon cœur ?_

 _465 jours. Cela fait 465 jours et je vais maintenant me rendre auprès de nos amis pour un repas joyeux, au son des chants de Noël. Je penserai à toi._

 _Tu me manques._

 _S._

* * *

Samantha Carter posa son stylo et essuya la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Elle referma le carnet noir et le mit dans son sac, puis se regarda dans le miroir. C'était le réveillon de Noël, encore. Elle avait ressorti sa robe noire pour l'occasion, encore. Elle n'était pas trop courte ni trop longue, pas trop décolletée non plus. Elle s'était à peine maquillée, cela irait très bien comme cela, ses cheveux étaient délicatement coiffés et elle trouva que l'ensemble était satisfaisant. Ni trop osé, ni trop triste, ni trop joyeux. Un parfait exemple de la Samantha Carter qu'elle était devenue. Elle mit rapidement ses escarpins noirs et son manteau, prit son sac et sortit de chez elle alors que le froid la saisit. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa voiture et mit le contact puis le chauffage. Daniel n'habitait pas très loin de chez elle, environ quinze minutes, et elle sut que l'habitacle du véhicule n'aurait pas le temps de chauffer avant qu'elle arrive. C'est donc un peu frissonnante qu'elle arriva chez son meilleur ami et elle put voir qu'elle était la première. Après tout, rien d'inhabituel à ça, Sam était connue pour être la plus ponctuelle de l'équipe. Daniel l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, mais elle put voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges et elle soupçonna que lui aussi avait pleuré. Teal'c et Vala arrivèrent peu de temps après elle et elle fut soulagée que la jeune femme brune commence directement à mettre de l'ambiance.

— Oh s'il te plaît, Daniel, un peu de musique ! dit Vala.

— Vala, nous allons attendre un peu, j'aimerais que tout le monde soit arrivé, répondit Daniel.

— Sam, tu as remis la même robe que l'an dernier ? Il fallait me le dire, nous serions allés faire les magasins ! s'exclama soudain la brune.

— Cette robe m'allait très bien, Vala, pas besoin de faire de dépenses inutiles.

Une personne sonna à la porte et Cam et Carolyn entrèrent à leur tour chez l'archéologue, suivis de Cassie et Mike. Ce dernier semblait un peu timide face à eux, mais Sam sut qu'il serait très vite mis à l'aise par la jeune femme.

— Sam ! dit Cassie en marchant vers elle.

Cassandra la prit dans ses bras et Sam accepta l'étreinte avec plaisir.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit Cassie.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Sam.

— Je te présente Mike. Mike, voici Samantha Carter, ma marraine.

Sam sourit à Mike qui lui tendit une main.

— Enchantée, Madame, lui dit-il.

Sam serra sa main et lui répondit dans un sourire :

— Pas de Madame, Mike, appelle-moi Sam.

Les présentations se poursuivirent et chacun s'installa autour de la table que Daniel avait préparée pour l'occasion. C'est à ce moment-là que Sam se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus d'assiettes que d'invités et se tourna vers le linguiste.

— Daniel, je pense que vous vous êtes trompé dans le nombre de cou… commença-t-elle à dire alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Daniel ouvrit rapidement et Sam se figea devant la vision qui s'offrait devant elle.

— Jack ! Je suis ravi que tu sois là, toujours un peu en retard cela va de soi !

— On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, Daniel ! répondit le Général O'Neill, enjoué.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu serais accompagné par contre, lui dit Daniel.

— Je te présente Rose. Rose, voici Daniel Jackson.

— Bonsoir, dit timidement Rose.

La jeune femme était un peu plus jeune que Sam. Longs cheveux bruns, yeux noisette, une silhouette à couper le souffle et un sourire radieux. Et la main de Jack O'Neill au creux de ses reins. Sam se sentit mal, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle craignait qu'il ne sorte de sa poitrine. Elle reprit néanmoins rapidement une contenance avant que Jack ne la regarde et s'avance vers elle, suivit de près par Rose.

— Colonel, lui dit simplement Jack.

— Monsieur, lui répondit Sam avec le même ton neutre.

— Madame, lui dit Rose en lui tendant la main alors que Jack s'éloignait déjà vers Cassie qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Rose, répondit Sam en lui prenant la main, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Daniel observa la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, et il voulait découvrir quoi rapidement.

— Sam, tu voudrais bien m'aider à ajouter un couvert ? demanda-t-il à la scientifique.

Sam se dirigea vers lui et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine. Daniel ouvrit un premier placard et prit une assiette qu'il tendit à Sam.

— Un problème avec Jack ? demanda l'archéologue à son amie.

— Non, mentit Sam.

— Sam, je vous connais tous les deux, répondit Daniel en lui tendant un verre que Sam posa au milieu de l'assiette.

— Tout va bien, mentit de nouveau Sam.

— Je pensais que ce serait une bonne chose qu'il soit là, comme au bon vieux temps. Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit.

— Je ne vois pas comment, répondit Sam un peu sèchement.

— En t'appelant ? tenta Daniel en mettant les couverts dans l'assiette que tenait Sam, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait lui rappeler l'existence de cette technologie si tu souhaites qu'il l'utilise, Daniel, dit Sam d'un ton sec en s'éloignant de nouveau vers la salle à manger.

— Mais il l'utilise… murmura Daniel, étonné des paroles de Sam.

Se pourrait-il que Jack ne donne pas de nouvelles de lui à la scientifique ? Cela lui parut tout bonnement impensable. Tout d'abord parce qu'aucun des deux ne lui demandait des nouvelles de l'autre, il avait donc supposé qu'ils s'appelaient régulièrement. Et ensuite… on parlait de Jack O'Neill et de Samantha Carter. Ils ne pouvaient pas survivre sans avoir de nouvelles de l'un de l'autre… Si ? Daniel se rendit de nouveau dans la salle à manger où Jack discutait avec Cassie tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le jeune homme l'accompagnant. Mike semblait terrorisé par le Général et Cassandra essaya de le mettre à l'aise. Chacun s'installa et Sam se retrouva bien malgré elle en face de Rose, qui se tenait à gauche de Jack. Cassie s'assit à côté de sa marraine et Vala se retrouva à la droite de Sam.

— Je suis tellement ravie de tous vous rencontrer ! s'exclama Rose. J'entends souvent parler de vous, Jack ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vos exploits à tous.

— Rose est ma super secrétaire. Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain pouvait être aussi efficace en paperasse, croyez-moi, dit Jack en souriant.

Sa secrétaire ? Cette Rose était sa secrétaire ? Samantha serra les mâchoires puis se reprit en se disant qu'elle devait essayer de paraître détendue.

— Par contre, Colonel Carter je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, Jack ne parle jamais de vous. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer pour en savoir plus, lança Rose.

Sam la regarda fixement et elle ne put essayer de paraître « amicale ».

— Jack ne parle jamais de Sam ? Quelle bonne blague ! s'exclama Daniel qui n'y croyait pas une seconde.

— Non vraiment, je ne connais pas du tout le Colonel, répliqua Rose, peu sûre d'elle.

— La réciproque est vérifiée, lâcha Sam d'un ton dur qui eut pour effet de jeter un froid autour de la table.

— Je vous demande pardon ? questionna Rose en regardant la militaire, quelque peu apeurée par son regard.

— Carter est une scientifique, Rose, elle dit toujours des choses comme ça ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne comprends pas tout, dit Jack.

Sam regarda Jack en serrant les mâchoires et Teal'c sentit que la tension augmentait entre eux.

— Pouvons-nous commencer le repas, Daniel Jackson ? demanda le Jaffa tandis que Jack et Sam se toisaient du regard.

— Quelle bonne idée, Teal'c ! s'exclama Cameron, un peu gêné par l'échange entre les deux militaires.

Cassie se saisit discrètement de la main de Sam qu'elle serra tendrement. Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'astrophysicienne qui décida de se concentrer sur les autres personnes présentes. Le repas commença donc et très vite les discussions se firent joyeuses et légères. Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Sam s'éclipsa aux toilettes, et lorsqu'elle en ressortit elle tomba nez à nez avec Rose.

— Colonel… commença Rose d'une voix douce.

— Oui ? demanda Sam, sèchement.

— Je ne souhaitais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, veuillez m'en excuser.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit Sam.

— Je pense qu'il vous apprécie… beaucoup, dit finalement Rose alors que Sam passa à sa hauteur.

Samantha se retourna vivement.

— Je pense que vous devriez vous arrêter là, répondit-elle à la jeune femme.

— J'ai vu son regard lorsque nous sommes entrés, il ne voyait que vous, Colonel.

— Stop, dit Sam, ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage.

— Je ne suis pas vôtre… commença Rose.

— J'ai dit stop, dit Sam en haussant le ton.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? demanda soudain Jack.

Sam ferma les yeux et serra les dents avant de se retourner.

— Parfaitement bien, Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, laissant Jack et Rose face à face.

— Je suis désolée, Jack, lui dit Rose d'une petite voix.

— Ne le sois pas… soupira le Général avant de retourner également dans la salle à manger. Sam s'était dirigée vers la cuisine où Teal'c venait de la rejoindre.

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Colonel Carter ? Vous semblez particulièrement tendue ce soir.

— Tout va bien, Teal'c, je vous remercie, souffla Sam.

— Y a-t-il un conflit entre vous et le Général dont nous devrions être au courant ? demanda le jaffa.

— Il n'y a pas de conflit, Teal'c. À dire vrai, il n'y a rien du tout, dit Sam en se mordant la lèvre.

La jeune femme tenta de se détendre afin de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de monter à ses yeux.

— Puis-je faire quelque chose ? questionna Teal'c.

— Je ne le pense pas, répondit Sam.

Teal'c s'inclina légèrement et choisit de laisser la scientifique un peu seule.

— Sam ? demanda une voix alors que cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était dans la cuisine.

— Oui, Cassie ?

— Mike aimerait vous parler avant que nous commencions le dessert…

— J'arrive, répondit Sam en souriant timidement.

— Sam… dit Cassie en s'approchant d'elle. Que se passe-t-il avec Jack ?

— Rien du tout, répondit Sam, la voix tremblante.

— Sam… répliqua Cassie.

— Allons rejoindre les autres, d'accord ? proposa Sam.

— Non. Je veux que ma marraine aille bien, et tu ne vas pas bien.

— Cassie, ce n'est rien, d'accord ?

— Depuis combien de temps dure cette situation ? demanda Cassie.

— Quelle situation ? questionna Sam.

— Depuis combien de temps Jack et toi n'avez-vous pas parlé ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam. Un moment, je suppose.

— Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Cassie… souffla Sam.

— Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Il n'a rien fait, répondit Sam.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est de là dont vient le problème ? demanda Cassie.

— Vous venez toutes les deux ? Teal'c commence à s'impatienter devant le gâteau, dit soudain Cameron sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent et suivirent finalement Cameron et retournèrent à table.

— Bien, avant de commencer le dessert Mike à quelque chose à vous dire, commença Cassie.

Jack se redressa sur sa chaise et fixa son regard sur le jeune homme.

— Hum oui, dit Mike en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Voilà j'aime Cassandra et je souhaitais… Enfin… Général, je voudrais demander l'autorisation de l'épouser.

Jack toisa le jeune homme, puis reporta ses yeux sur Cassandra qui l'observait avec un regard « si tu oses dire non je t'assassine ».

— Eh bien, je pense qu'il va falloir porter un toast au futur mariage les amis, dit finalement Jack en souriant.

Mike soupira de soulagement et le visage de Cassie afficha un sourire éclatant. Tout le monde se leva et commença à féliciter les nouveaux fiancés et finalement le gâteau fut enfin entamé – au grand contentement de Teal'c. – Sam aida Daniel à débarrasser et Carolyn se joignit à eux. Cameron, Teal'c, Mike et Jack étaient apparemment en pleine discussion sport alors que Cassie bavardait tranquillement avec Rose. Sam terminait d'essuyer les verres et Carolyn rejoignit la conversation de Cassie et Rose.

— Sam, ne m'en veux pas de te demander ça mais… commença Daniel alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la cuisine.

— Mais ? demanda Sam.

— Jack ne t'a pas appelé ?

— Quand ?

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas de ses nouvelles ? demanda Daniel, embêté pour son amie.

— Est-ce important ? questionna la jeune femme, tentant de garder une voix sereine.

— Pour moi oui, répondit Daniel.

— Depuis qu'il est à Washington, dit Sam.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama Daniel en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

— Daniel, peux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment ? demanda soudainement la voix de Jack.

Sam se crispa et immobilisa son corps tandis que Daniel les regardait l'un après l'autre. Il finit par sortir de la pièce et lança une conversation afin que personne ne se rende compte de l'absence de ses deux amis.

— Carter ?

Sam serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Une douleur sourde lui tapait la poitrine.

— Sam, nous devons discuter.

— Ah parce que maintenant vous souhaitez discuter ? demanda Sam, agacée.

— Je sais que vous avez tous les droits de m'en vouloir, répondit Jack.

— Sans blague ! lança Sam d'un ton acerbe.

— J'aurais dû vous appeler, dit le Général.

— Vous auriez dû appeler ? Je pense que nous sommes très loin de ce que vous auriez dû faire, Monsieur ! répliqua Sam, sa voix se cassant.

— Sam, je… J'ai été nul je le reconnais, expliqua Jack la terreur au visage en voyant que la jeune femme était sur le point de pleurer.

— Nul ? NUL ? hurla-t-elle finalement alors que les têtes présentes dans le salon se tournèrent vers la scène en arrêtant de parler.

— Ne criez pas, je vous en prie, reprit Jack.

— Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ou non, vous n'en avez aucun droit ! répliqua Sam, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

— Écoutez, je suis désolé, souffla Jack.

— Moi pas, dit Sam sèchement en quittant rapidement la cuisine.

Elle attrapa d'un geste vif son manteau alors que Jack sortait également de la pièce.

— Sam ! Attends, où vas-tu ? demanda Cassie, inquiète de voir sa marraine dans cet état.

Sam ne répondit pas et attrapa violemment son sac posé sur la commode de l'entrée et sortit en courant dans l'allée. C'en était trop pour elle et elle devait s'enfuir loin de lui. C'était beaucoup trop dur, elle ne souhaitait pas craquer devant ses amis.

Dans la maison, Jack l'observait s'en aller en courant, estomaqué, tandis que Daniel prit la parole :

— On peut savoir ce que c'était que ça, Jack ?

— Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Daniel, je préférerais savoir où est-ce qu'elle s'est enfuie alors qu'elle est à pied et qu'il est 23 h 30, répliqua Jack.

Il vit soudain un objet au sol, tombé du sac de Sam. Il s'approcha et prit le petit carnet noir dans ses mains, puis l'ouvrit à la première page.

* * *

 _J,_

 _Ce manque est affreux. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je me sens vide, et en même temps si remplie de douleurs. J'aimerais que tu sois là, juste pour me rassurer. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je dit ? Je pensais pourtant que notre monde venait enfin de s'éclaircir, et en un instant tout devient encore plus noir, encore plus triste._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _S._

* * *

 _J,_

 _Cela fait exactement 37 jours. C'est fou comme le temps peut-être aussi assassin. Oui, car chaque jour me tue un peu plus, chaque jour mon cœur me fait un peu plus mal. N'est-ce pas censé aller en s'arrangeant ? Les larmes ne sont-elles pas censées s'arrêter de couler ? Mon retour au SGC s'est bien passé, mais ce n'est plus la même chose. Je souris, mais mon cœur est mort._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _S._

* * *

Jack continua de feuilleter le carnet et arriva dans les dernières pages.

* * *

 _J,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai baissé les bras. Je me suis enfuie du labo, et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu aux vestiaires. Daniel m'a parlé de lui, et tu sais, je n'ai simplement pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu sourire, je n'ai pas pu parler. J'ai simplement couru, et j'ai craqué. Parce que la douleur était si profonde que j'ai cru qu'on m'entaillait la poitrine à coups de Jack O'Neill. J'ai si mal J. Et tu n'es pas là, tu n'es plus là, et il n'est plus là. J'aimerais tellement juste comprendre, juste l'entendre. Il me manque tant. Tu me manques tant._

 _S._

* * *

Jack arriva finalement à la dernière page écrite et lut le passage. Il comprit rapidement la destination de Sam et sortit de chez Daniel en courant à son tour. Tous le regardaient, interloqués.

— Vous êtes tous aussi bizarres ? demanda Vala.

Daniel soupira tandis que Teal'c regardait le Général s'éloigner, inquiet. Après quelques minutes de course, Jack arriva à sa destination. Il poussa la grille et avança lentement puis vit la jeune femme qu'il recherchait, recroquevillée au sol. Il s'approcha d'elle et retira sa veste afin de lui mettre sur les épaules alors qu'elle pleurait. Sam le repoussa vivement.

— Ne m'approche pas ! hurla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Sam, je t'en prie, tu vas attraper froid, répondit Jack calmement.

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ! répliqua-t-elle.

Jack soupira. Elle avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui.

— Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle froidement en posant sa tête contre la pierre près d'elle.

— Je lui parle aussi. Fréquemment.

— Arrête ça tout de suite, dit Sam.

— Sam, j'ai été le dernier des abrutis et je te demande pardon pour ça.

— Un abruti ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

— J'aurais dû te joindre, je l'admets.

— Tu aurais dû refuser ! cria Sam.

Jack baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il méritait ses cris.

— On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, ils m'ont dit que tu retournais au SGC malgré ta demande de mutation signée et approuvée et que je partais immédiatement pour Washington avec le vol de 6 heures.

— Et tu n'as pas cru bon que venir me voir avant de partir ? ! pleura Sam.

— Je savais que tu aurais mal et je ne souhaitais pas te blesser, Sam.

— Tu venais de m'embrasser ! J'avais attendu huit ans pour ça ! Mon père venait de mourir, et toi tu m'embrasses et tu ne me donnes plus aucune nouvelle ! Envolé ! Disparu ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu as simplement disparu…

— Pendant 465 jours… termina Jack.

— Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda rageusement Sam.

— Parce que j'ai ramassé ton carnet quand tu es parti… et que j'ai moi-même compté les jours.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Sam.

— Sam, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi… dit Jack en se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

— Non, toi, écoute-moi ! Tu es parti, sans même une explication, sans même un au revoir ! Mais le plus dur, ça a été le rejet ! Pas une seule fois je n'ai pu te joindre, et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé ! Sais-tu comment j'ai eu mal ? Sais-tu comment j'ai souffert de voir que Daniel et Teal'c pouvaient te joindre et que tu les appelais même ? Tu n'as même pas parlé de moi à cette femme ! Comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? !

— Parler de toi était trop… douloureux, dit Jack en grimaçant.

— Douloureux ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as l'air de t'en être parfaitement bien remis à ce que je vois ! cria de nouveau Sam.

— Sam, non, non. Tu fais erreur. Rose n'est pas ce que tu penses qu'elle est. Elle était seule pour Noël, je lui ai simplement proposé de m'accompagner. Je pensais qu'on pourrait… discuter, toi et moi.

— Et de quoi ? Hein ? De quoi veux-tu discuter, Jack ? !

— De nous.

— Mais quel nous ? ! Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Ils ne nous laisseront jamais être un nous ! Tu ne nous laisseras jamais être un nous ! Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu ne m'aurais jamais abandonnée !

— J'ai agi comme un idiot, je pensais que tu souffrirais moins !

— Eh bien tu t'es lamentablement trompé, répliqua sèchement Sam, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

— Sam, je t'aime. Je t'en prie je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, c'est trop dur.

Sam fut surprise des mots de Jack. Un an et trois mois auparavant elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et il avait répondu par un baiser, sur le porche de sa maison. Ils venaient de rentrer de leur semaine de vacances au chalet et elle était la dernière qu'il avait déposée. Ils avaient marché en silence le long de son allée, et sans un mot Jack lui avait pris la main. Sam s'était alors tournée vers lui et lui avait dit ces trois petits mots « Je t'aime ». D'abord apeurée par cette soudaine confession, elle s'était vite détendue en sentant les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Il lui avait alors promis de l'appeler dès le lendemain matin. Appel qui n'était jamais venu…

— Jack, je t'ai attendu, pendant 465 jours. Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? demanda Sam, pleurant toujours.

— Parce que j'ai attendu ça… dit Jack en se penchant vers elle pour attraper un papier de la poche de sa veste qui était toujours sur les épaules de Sam.

Il lui tendit le papier et prit la mini lampe torche qui était dans sa poche de jean. Il éclaira la feuille et attendit que Sam ait fini de lire.

— C'est sérieux ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Absolument, répondit Jack.

— Tu ne partiras plus ? dit Sam en reniflant.

— Plus jamais, sauf si tu me mets à la porte, car je suis trop grincheux, dit Jack.

— Oh, Jack ! s'exclama finalement Sam en se jetant dans les bras du Général.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis sentant Sam frissonner, Jack décida qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs amis. Il regarda sa montre et sourit, il était minuit. Il embrassa délicatement sa belle puis lui dit :

— Joyeux Noël, Trésor.

— Joyeux Noël, répondit Sam.

Ils se tournèrent enfin vers la pierre tombale et dire d'une même voix :

— Joyeux Noël, Janet.

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement et rentrèrent chez Daniel, où chacun fut ravi d'apprendre la retraite de Jack et le fait qu'ils soient – enfin – ensemble.

* * *

 _J,_

 _466 jours. Je suis heureuse. Je suis complète. J'ai versé une larme en entrant dans ma chambre, mais uniquement de joie, car il était là, avec moi. La douleur a disparu, mais je pense que tu t'en doutes. 466 jours. Cassandra va se marier, tu serais fière. Daniel t'a pleuré hier encore, mais je crois que son cœur guérit._

 _466 jours. Tu me manques tous les jours, et tu me manqueras tous les prochains. Mais je n'ai plus mal._

 _À toi pour toujours,_

 _S._

* * *

 **FIN**


	10. Stuck

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review ! J'avoue que j'avais eu un peu peur de cet OS car je n'avais aucune review, recevoir la tienne m'a fait un bien fou !

Gynnie : Merci de ta review détaillée ! Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews consistantes. Merci !

Ailec : « Certainement la meilleure « chose » que tu aies lue de moi » ? Wow. Maintenant c'est moi qui n'ai plus les mots ! Merci ma jolie !

Sa : Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Voici le 10e OS alors j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. :D

 **STUCK**

 _« L'avenir n'est jamais que du présent à mettre en ordre. Tu n'as pas à le prévoir mais à le permettre. »_ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

— Tatie Sammy ! hurla Emma Carter.

Le Colonel Samantha Carter réceptionna sa nièce et resta quelques minutes à la serrer dans ses bras.

— On va à la fête foraine aujourd'hui ? demanda l'enfant de cinq ans.

— Emma, laisse donc ta tante respirer un peu. Cela fait trois jours que tu la suis partout, dit Mark Carter.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Mark, cela me fait plaisir, répondit Sam en reposant la fillette au sol.

Mark Carter et sa femme Mary avaient eu Emma cinq ans auparavant, de façon totalement imprévue. Bien que la nouvelle eût ravi Sam et Jacob Carter, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Depuis le décès de son père la scientifique avait été assez occupée par tous les documents administratifs et autres démarches à effectuer. Elle appréciait donc de pouvoir passer cette semaine en famille même si elle devait encore clôturer le compte en banque de son père. Elle avait ri nerveusement lorsqu'elle avait appris que son père possédait toujours son compte en banque à San Diego. Cela lui paraissait totalement inconcevable, mais finalement cela apportait une excellente couverture par rapport à Mark. Ce dernier n'était pas du tout étonné de l'existence de ce compte et fut ravi lorsque Sam lui indiqua venir sur San Diego pour le clôturer. Il avait immédiatement proposé à sa sœur de venir passer la semaine chez eux et après l'accord du Général O'Neill, Sam était parti rejoindre les siens.  
Emma Carter, la dernière de la fratrie, était une petite fille très intelligente. Brune, les yeux noisette, tout exprimait en elle la joie de vivre – et une certaine hyperactivité. – Elle vouait visiblement un culte à sa tante depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez eux et Sam appréciait cette relation naissante entre elles. Elle n'avait pas pu construire de lien avec Chris et Jenny – ses deux premiers neveux – et profitait donc de cette semaine pour tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.  
Aujourd'hui, Janet et Cassandra qui étaient en vacances également devaient les rejoindre afin de passer une partie de la journée à la fête foraine qui s'était installée en ville. Juste avant, Sam passerait rapidement à la banque afin de signer la clôture du compte de son père et ils pourraient ensuite profiter de la journée qui promettait d'être ensoleillée, bien qu'un peu fraîche en cette fin de mois de septembre.  
Janet et Cassie arrivèrent vers dix heures du matin alors que toute la petite famille était prête et patientait dans le salon. Une fois les présentations faites, ils se séparèrent tous dans les différentes voitures et bien évidemment Emma avait décidé de venir dans la voiture de sa tante avec Cassie et Janet.

— Emma, tu la retrouveras dans dix minutes, monte dans la voiture s'il te plaît, dit Mary Carter, la femme de Mark.

Mais la fillette n'était décidément pas une Carter pour rien et elle le montrait parfaitement.

— Je veux aller avec Tatie Sammy ! dit-elle en s'accrochant à la jambe de Sam.

— Elle ne va pas s'envoler, Em', entre dans cette voiture, gronda Mark.

— Mais, papa, il suffit juste de mettre mon siège ici. S'il te plaît ! dit Emma en le suppliant du regard.

Devant de tels yeux Mark ne put que capituler et commença à défaire le siège auto de sa fille pour l'installer dans la voiture de Sam sous les yeux amusés de Janet et Cassie. Au même instant, le portable de la scientifique sonna. Voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran, elle s'excusa d'un sourire timide et décrocha en s'éloignant des voitures. Emma la suivit comme si de rien était, n'ayant pas encore bien compris le concept d'intimité.

— Carter, dit-elle en souriant.

 _— Salut, Carter, vous allez bien ?_ demanda Jack O'Neill à l'autre bout du fil.

— Bonjour, mon Général. Je vais bien merci, répondit Sam.

 _— Vous êtes certaine ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Je veux dire… je sais que vous êtes en plein milieu de votre semaine de repos mais… je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien_ , dit Jack.

— C'est très gentil à vous, mon Général, répondit Sam en rougissant, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Tout se passe bien ici ne vous en faites pas. Cassie et Janet sont arrivées ce matin pour une journée à la fête foraine.

 _— La fête foraine ? Je vous envie, Carter ! Ici on s'ennuie à mourir sans vous._

— Vraiment ? demanda Sam alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Depuis le décès de son père Jack avait été très présent pour elle et cela n'avait fait qu'amplifier les sentiments de la jeune femme à l'égard de son supérieur hiérarchique. Voilà même qu'il l'appelait pour la deuxième fois en trois jours alors qu'elle était en vacances !

— Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle après une minute de silence.

 _— Je suis toujours là, Carter,_ répondit-il. _Il faudrait que nous… parlions._

— Parler, Monsieur ? demanda Sam, soudain plein d'appréhension,

 _— Oui. Rien de très grave, j'aurais besoin de votre avis.  
_  
— Dois-je revenir à la base, Monsieur ? Parce que je peux être là avec le prochain vol s'il le faut et…

 _— Carter, vous êtes en vacances. Je n'appelle pas pour vous faire revenir. Nous parlerons à votre retour. Il s'agit uniquement… d'hypothèses.  
_  
— D'hypothèses, Monsieur ? demanda Sam, de plus en plus perdue. Sur quel sujet ? Je peux peut-être vous aider maintenant ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil aux voitures et vit que le siège était enfin installé. Emma avait entouré sa cuisse de ses petits bras et la scientifique lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre.

 _— Oubliez ça pour le moment, Carter, cela peut attendre votre retour. Cela ne concerne pas la base,_ répondit Jack.

— Oh. Un sujet plus… personnel, Monsieur ? osa demander la scientifique.

 _— Certaines choses ne peuvent pas rester enfermées dans une pièce indéfiniment, Sam,_ répondit rapidement Jack.

Le cœur de Sam s'emballa. Jack voulait donc discuter avec elle, concernant des hypothèses, sur un sujet enfermé dans une pièce depuis un moment. Bien, elle pouvait maintenant dire qu'elle perdait tout sens de réflexion depuis ces mots.

— Oh. Oh. Vous voulez parler de…

 _— Oui.  
_  
— Bien. Et vous êtes sûr que…

 _— Profitez de vos jours de congé.  
_  
— Je reviens samedi après-midi, Monsieur.

 _— Je passerai,_ dit Jack.

À cette simple pensée les jambes de Sam commencèrent à trembler légèrement, ce qui gêna Emma qui releva la tête vers sa tante.

— Bonne journée, mon Général.

 _— Bonne journée, Carter.  
_  
Sam raccrocha et souffla un bon coup, les joues rosies par l'émotion.

— C'était ton amoureux ? demanda Emma.

— Pas tout à fait, souffla Sam.

— Ben c'est soit ton amoureux, soit ça l'est pas, répondit Emma, ne comprenant pas la réponse évasive de Sam.

Cette dernière se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de la fillette.

— C'était Jack. Et ce n'est pas mon amoureux, pas vraiment. C'est un peu compliqué ma puce.

— Toi tu l'aimes, dit Emma.

— Oui, je l'aime, répondit simplement Sam.

— Et lui, il ne t'aime pas ?

— Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu, je suppose.

— Moi je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux.

— Ah vraiment ? répondit Sam, amusée.

— Oui. Il appelle toujours pour savoir si tu vas bien, tu sais, à cause de Papy.

La gorge de Sam se serra.

— Je le verrais quand ? demanda la fillette.

— Ma chérie, je ne sais pas. Nous devons d'abord discuter, tu comprends ?

— Vous êtes bizarres.

— Tu as sûrement raison sur ce point, répondit Sam en riant. C'est notre secret, d'accord ?

— Que tu es amoureuse ?

— Oui.

— D'accord ! dit Emma avec un grand sourire, ravie d'avoir un secret avec sa tante.

— Aller hop, en voiture ! lança Sam d'un ton enjoué.

Le trajet jusqu'à la banque se fit rapidement. Ils se garèrent et Sam sortit de la voiture, silencieuse. Janet sentit que sa meilleure amie était touchée par le fait de clôturer ce compte en banque et Mark le remarqua également.

— Tu veux que je vienne, Sammy ? demanda-t-il.

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sam.

Emma s'était déjà détachée et était sorti de la voiture. Elle s'agrippa à la main de Sam et patienta. Janet fit comprendre à Mark qu'elle gérait Sam pour les minutes à venir. Elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la banque qui se trouvait cinquante mètres plus loin et commencèrent tranquillement à faire la queue.

— C'était le Général au téléphone ? demanda Janet pour combler le silence.

— Mais non, c'était Jack, répondit Emma avant même que Sam ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

— oh, c'était Jack, répéta Janet dans un sourire.

— Oui, c'était le Général, dit Sam en rougissant.

— Il avait besoin de quelque chose ?

— Il prenait uniquement de mes nouvelles. Nous devons parler à mon retour, répondit Sam.

— Parler ? demanda Janet.

— Oui apparemment il veut que je l'aide au sujet de certaines hypothèses.

— Des hypothèses ? Sur quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, mentit Sam.

— Sam ? lança Janet alors qu'elle sentit que son amie ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

— Tatie Sammy elle dit que c'est compliqué avec Jack, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Emma.

— Tu m'en diras tant… dit Janet.

Le silence se fit entre elles alors qu'elles avancèrent un peu plus dans la file. Deux autres personnes étaient maintenant derrière elles et trois devant.

— Tu crois que je pourrais faire des toupies à la fête foraine, Tatie Sammy ? demanda Emma.

— Nous verrons cela. Il faut que tu fasses la bonne taille. Tu n'es pas malade dans ce genre de manèges ? Parce que ça tourne vite tu sais.

— Non, non, regarde comme je tourne vite déjà ici !

La fillette commença à tourner sur elle-même et bouscula les deux hommes se trouvant devant elle. Sam rattrapa Emma par le bras pour la ramener vers elle rapidement.

— Excusez-moi, messieurs, dit-elle d'un sourire gêné. Reste près de moi Emma.

Sam remarqua immédiatement que les deux hommes étaient armés. Elle aurait pu ne pas s'en inquiéter – après tout, ils pouvaient simplement être policiers – mais leur attitude la fit soudainement douter. Ils chuchotaient entre eux et paraissaient nerveux. Trop nerveux. Sam lança un regard lourd de sens à Janet qui comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La personne en face du guichet rangeait ses papiers et cela allait être au tour des deux hommes. Sam sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir assez rapidement, notamment avec Emma près d'elle. Elle fit donc ce qui lui sembla le plus logique :

— Tu viens, Emma, on retourne à la voiture, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

— Viens, ma puce, dit Sam en lui prenant la main tandis que Janet marchait près de Sam.

Plusieurs autres personnes étaient entrées depuis quelques minutes et elles se frayaient difficilement un chemin au travers des regards courroucés. Soudain des cris s'élevèrent à l'avant de la file et Sam sut qu'elle devait faire sortir Emma de là. Janet fut séparée d'elles par deux clientes affolées qui avaient vu les armes des deux braqueurs et alors que Sam et Emma courraient vers la sortie, les clients hurlaient tout en se baissant.

— Emma, cours ! hurla Sam à sa nièce.

Elle finit par la porter à moitié et lui fit passer les portes battantes électriques.

— Revenez là vous ! cria l'un des braqueurs.

Un coup de feu retentit et Sam s'écroula en se tenant la cuisse gauche. Sur le parking, Mark, Cassie et Mary se retournèrent vers la banque et ce qu'ils virent les glaça d'effroi. Emma se tenait en face des portes battantes vitrées, mais au lieu de sortir ils la virent se jeter sur une forme au sol.

— Tatie Sammy ! hurla la fillette en commençant à pleurer.

— Bon sang mais t'es dingue ? ! pesta l'un des braqueurs à son acolyte.

— Emma, va à la voiture ! lui cria Sam dans une grimace de douleur.

Peine perdue : l'un des braqueurs tenait déjà la petite par le bras tandis que Janet s'était précipitée vers Sam et commençait déjà un point de compression. La situation était plutôt mauvaise, elles le savaient l'une comme l'autre. Très mauvaise.

— Lâchez-moi ! Tatie Sammy ! se débattu Emma.

— Je vous en prie laissez-la partir, dit Sam en grimaçant de nouveau.

— Vous allez vous mettre contre le mur avec les autres, c'est tout, répondit l'un des hommes.

Avec difficulté Sam rampa vers le mur se trouvant à gauche, Janet la suivant en continuant d'appuyer sur la plaie. Les braqueurs laissèrent Emma s'installer près de sa tante puis allèrent bloquer les portes battantes. Désormais, chaque personne était bloquée ici…  
Sam avait réussi à s'asseoir contre le mur et la douleur à sa cuisse diminua un peu. Collée contre elle, Emma pleurait, la tête contre sa poitrine alors que Sam la maintenait de son bras droit. À sa gauche Janet appuyait sur la plaie sanguinolente sans parvenir toutefois à stopper l'hémorragie.

— Il me faut quelque chose pour stopper ça, dit-elle à Sam.

Elle se retourna vers les braqueurs qui étaient maintenant en train de marcher avec nervosité dans la banque.

— On ne devait tirer sur personne qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Josh ? !

— J'ai paniqué en les voyant essayer de sortir ! répondit le dénommé Josh.

— Il me faut quelque chose pour stopper le saignement ! leur lança Janet.

— Je n'y connais rien moi qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda l'un des hommes.

— Il n'y aurait pas une trousse de premiers secours ici ? ! questionna Janet.

— Si… Dans le bureau à l'arrière… répondit une voix timide à sa droite.

— Est-ce que nous pouvons aller la chercher ? demanda calmement Janet aux deux hommes.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion ils autorisèrent la banquière à aller chercher la trousse de secours et observèrent des voitures de police commencer à arriver autour de la banque. Lorsque la jeune femme revint avec la trousse, Janet observa Sam.

— Ça va faire mal, Sam, annonça-t-elle.

— Je sais, répondit la militaire.

— Je vais devoir retirer la balle.

— Janet ? Tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire ?

— Sam, c'est moi le docteur. Emma, chérie, s'il te plaît je vais te demander d'aider Sam.

— D'ac… D'accord, répondit la fillette dans un sanglot.

— Tu vas lui faire un câlin, et surtout tu caches bien ta tête dans son cou, d'accord ?

Emma acquiesça et serra fort ses petits bras autour de la scientifique. Elle cala sa tête contre son cou et dit :

— Ça va aller, Tatie Sammy, d'accord ? Tu vas être courageuse.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête et serra la petite dans ses bras tandis que Janet prenait une pince dans la trousse. Elle mit quelques minutes à retirer la balle puis fit un pansement compressif. Sam n'avait pas bougé ou encore crier et cela intrigua l'un des braqueurs.

— Vous êtes franchement résistante à la douleur, lança-t-il à Sam alors qu'Emma avait repris sa place au creux de son bras.

Janet venait de s'asseoir près de Sam et craignait l'échange à venir.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix on dirait, répondit Sam.

Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent qu'elle était militaire et encore moins son grade. S'ils apprenaient cette information, ils s'en serviraient pour les négociations à venir.

— Fallait pas essayer de partir.

— C'est une enfant, laissez-la sortir, s'il vous plaît, tenta une nouvelle fois Sam.

— Attends deux minutes, Josh. Elle était juste derrière nous. Comment vous avez su ?

— Su quoi ? demanda Janet.

— Ne faites pas les innocentes avec nous. Comment avez-vous su ?

— Nous étions en retard, nous avons décidé de ne pas attendre, mentit Sam.

— Tu nous prends pour des cons ? demanda Josh.

— Tatie Sammy elle est super-intelligente ! Bien plus que vous ! lança Emma.

— Chut, Emma, tais-toi, dit Sam à la fillette, la peur au ventre qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à elle.

— Ah oui ? Elle est super-intelligente ? Et elle fait quoi comme travail, ta tante ? demanda de nouveau Josh.

— Elle calcule des trucs, répondit Emma.

Sam se décontracta un peu en entendant les mots qu'Emma venait de prononcer. Les braqueurs ne pourraient pas apprendre son métier avec une telle réponse.

— T'es franchement courageuse et résistante pour une prof de maths, lança le deuxième homme à Sam.

— Ma Tatie elle est Colonel d'abord ! Et elle va pas se laisser faire !

Sam ferma lentement les yeux. Finalement, la discrétion était ratée. Le plan A ne fonctionne jamais de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ?

— Emma, stop, dit-elle entre ses dents.

— Oh ! Un Colonel. Ça devient beaucoup plus intéressant. Tu as entendu ça, Kevin ?

— Finalement notre chance vient de revenir. Tu vas être notre porte de sortie toi ! dit Kevin en souriant.

— Ça explique la résistance à la douleur. Combien ça vaut, un colonel ?

— Pas grand-chose, désolé pour vous, Messieurs, lâcha Sam alors qu'elle berçait tendrement Emma qui avait visiblement compris qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

— Moi j'en suis pas si sûr ! répondit Kevin.

— En tout cas ça s'active dehors alors on va vite le savoir, dit Josh.

— S'il vous plaît, messieurs, dames, il va falloir reculer hors du périmètre de sécurité, dit un policier en s'adressant à Cassie et la famille Carter.

— Ma fille est à l'intérieur ! Avec ma sœur ! hurla Mark.

— Et avec ma mère ! hurla à son tour Cassie.

— Écoutez, je comprends que cela soit angoissant mais nous sommes là et nous nous chargeons de la situation, expliqua l'agent en essayant de rester calme alors que son chef approchait.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

— Ils ont de la famille à l'intérieur, répondit le policier.

— Nous nous en chargeons, reculez en dehors du périmètre de sécurité, dit le capitaine Brown.

— Vous ne comprenez rien ! Ma marraine et ma mère sont militaires ! Elles sont à l'intérieur ! cria Cassie.

— Militaires où ?

— Colorado Springs. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter et le Médecine en chef Janet Fraiser, également Major. Vous devez appeler la base immédiatement !

— Écoutez, jeune fille, Colorado Springs ce n'est pas à côté. Et il est hors de question que j'aie les militaires sur le dos. Ceci est une affaire civile !

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous ne comprenez pas l'importance qu'elles ont au sein de cette base ! répliqua Cassie.

— Je n'en ai surtout rien à faire. J'ai quinze personnes retenues en otage dans cette banque et il n'est pas question d'avoir les militaires sur le dos sous prétexte que deux d'entre eux sont à l'intérieur.

— Elles sont avec ma fille ! Prévenez le Général de la base ! hurla Mark.

— Cela suffit maintenant, reculez en dehors du périmètre ! Johnson, sait-on s'il y a des blessés ?

— Il y a eu un coup de feu selon les témoins mais nous n'en savons pas plus.

La famille Carter et Cassie furent éloignées tant bien que mal. Cassandra fulminait et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle prit le portable de Mark et composa rapidement un numéro.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mark.

— J'appelle Jack.

— Tu as son numéro ? questionna Mark, étonné.

— Bien évidemment, répliqua la jeune fille en attendant anxieusement que son parrain décidé de décrocher. Aller, Jack, c'est pas le moment de ne pas répondre.

 _— C'est Jack, je suis visiblement occupé pour le moment. Laissez un message ou rap…  
_  
— Merde ! jura Cassie en raccrochant.

Elle composa rapidement un autre numéro et patienta.

 _— Base de l'US Air Force Cheyenne Mountain Colorado Springs.  
_  
— Ici Cassandra Fraiser. Passez-moi immédiatement le Général O'Neill c'est urgent, dit Cassie.

 _— Je vous mets en ligne, Mademoiselle Fraiser.  
_  
Après deux sonneries Jack décrocha.

 _— O'Neill.  
_  
— Bon sang, Jack ! Tu ne réponds jamais à ton portable ? ! cria Cassie.

 _— Cassie ? Un manège t'a retourné la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_ demanda Jack, complètement étonné du ton de la jeune fille.

— Maman et Sam sont retenues en otage dans la banque !

 _— Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu, Cassie ?_

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement. _  
_  
— Sam devait clôturer le compte de Jacob. Il y a eu une attaque elles sont retenues en otage dans la banque avec Emma !

 _— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu immédiatement par les autorités ? !_ hurla Jack.

— Je leur ai dit, ils ne veulent pas des militaires sur leur dos !

 _— J'arrive, Cassie.  
_  
— Mais, Jack, tu ne…

 _— J'arrive.  
_  
Puis il raccrocha violemment.

— Walter ! hurla Jack.

— Oui, Monsieur ?

— Faites préparer le C-27J immédiatement pour San Diego ! Nous avons une alerte de niveau 1. Code violet.*

— Code violet, Monsieur ? ! Qui ?

— Le Colonel Carter et le Docteur Janet Fraiser, répondit Jack en s'éloignant dans le couloir en courant.

Wells Fargo Bank – San Diego – 11 h 15

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la prise d'otage avait commencé. Emma se tenait tout contre Sam tandis que Janet était assise à leur gauche. Les braqueurs devenaient de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait et qu'ils ne recevaient pas d'appels des autorités.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang ? ! demanda Josh, énervé.

— Ils attendent de voir si vous comptez libérer les otages de vous-mêmes, expliqua Sam, la tête reposant contre le mur.

— C'est stupide, déclara Kevin.

— Ça ne l'est pas. Beaucoup se dégonflent, dit Sam.

— Ils peuvent toujours attendre.

Soudain l'attente prit fin lorsque le téléphone d'un des guichets se mit à sonner et que Kevin décrocha d'un geste vif.

— Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt !

 _—_ _Ici l'inspecteur Brown, à qui ai-je affaire ?_

— Ça vous arrangerait bien de le savoir, n'est-ce pas, blagua Kevin.

 _—_ _Dites-moi au moins votre prénom,_ tenta le policier.

— Kevin.

 _—_ _Bien, Kevin. Que voulez-vous ?_

— Du pognon.

 _—_ _Vous savez que cela ne va pas se faire comme ça. J'ai appris qu'il y avait une petite fille dans la banque, peut-être que la relâcher aiderait dans les négociations ?_

— Hors de question. La gamine reste là.

À ces mots, Sam ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte contre Emma.

 _—_ _Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Kevin,_ dit l'inspecteur Brown.

— La gamine reste là.

— Combien voulez-vous ?

— Un million de dollars.

— Kevin, soyez raisonnable. Comment voulez-vous que l'on obtienne cette somme ?

— Vous l'aurez. Dans vingt-quatre heures, maximum, dit Kevin en souriant.

— Vous ne comptez pas retenir ces personnes aussi longtemps, Kevin.

— Je n'en aurais pas besoin si vous êtes plus rapides.

Puis le braqueur raccrocha et s'adressa à Sam :

— Ouais, tu vaux bien un million.

Sam serra les dents mais se retint de répliquer, la pensée qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Emma l'angoissait. Kevin s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

— Peut-être même deux si tu en montrais un peu plus non ? dit-il d'un air pervers en avançant sa main vers le chemisier de Sam. Tu m'as l'air bien foutue pour un Colonel.

— Kevin, arrête tes conneries, dit Josh.

Kevin se stoppa et se releva tandis que Sam relâcha le souffle qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir retenu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Janet et celle-ci lui prit la main dans un geste de réconfort. Les prochaines heures allaient être longues…

Parking de la Wells Fargo Bank – San Diego – 15 h 45

— Bon sang ces gars sont butés ! s'exclama l'inspecteur Brown.

— Il y a forcément quelque chose qui leur fait penser que les otages valent ce prix, indiqua un deuxième inspecteur.

— Valls, personne ne vaut ce prix !

Un peu plus loin, Cassie fulminait.

— Non mais vous les entendez ces deux-là ? ! Ils parlent des otages comme d'un vulgaire montant !

— Si je le pouvais j'irais leur mettre mon poing sur la gueule. Ma fille vaut plus qu'un vulgaire million ! hurla Mark en serrant les poings.

Des bruits de moteurs se firent soudain entendre et deux SUV apparurent. Ils se garèrent très rapidement dans un crissement de pneus et le Général Jack O'Neill sortit de la première voiture et en referma la portière d'un geste agacé. Il ajusta sa casquette noire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la foule qui s'était formée derrière le périmètre de sécurité. Daniel et Teal'c étaient quelques mètres derrière lui mais marchaient d'un air tout aussi déterminé. Jack chercha Cassandra des yeux et la visualisa près de Mark Carter, juste derrière le ruban de sécurité. Il se fraya rapidement un chemin parmi les personnes agglutinées et interpella la jeune fille d'un ton dur.

— Cass' ! hurla-t-il.

— Jack ! Dieu merci tu es enfin là ! s'exclama Cassie en se jetant dans ses bras.

Jack l'étreignit quelques secondes avant de la faire reculer, les deux mains sur ses épaules.

— Où est le chef des opérations ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire ! dit-il d'un ton sans appel qui faisait froid dans le dos.

L'inspecteur Brown allait le sentir passer.

— Là, indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'inspecteur qui relevait la tête vers eux. C'est l'inspecteur Brown.

— Bien. Je reviens, dit Jack en passant sous le ruban de sécurité.

L'agent se dirigea vers lui tout en essayant de garder sa contenance. Jack en imposait dans son treillis mission « Black Ops » et son visage était fermé comme un roc.

— Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité, Monsieur, dit Brown.

— Ah vraiment ? Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien saisi, Inspecteur Brown. Deux de MES hommes sont à l'intérieur.

— Et j'en suis désolé pour vous, mais ceci est une affaire civile. Donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner à l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité ou alors je vous fais sortir.

Cassie, qui observait l'échange, serra les dents dans un sourire mauvais. Cet inspecteur ne savait Décidément pas à qui il avait affaire !

— _Vous_ allez me faire sortir ? Écoutez-moi bien, je n'ai pas cette étoile sur mon uniforme pour faire joli ! Mes hommes sont à l'intérieur, j'aurais dû être prévenu dès les premières minutes de votre intervention ! Vous avez commis une faute alors que vous avez été avisé de leurs statuts ! Vous ne connaissez rien de notre travail, vous ne connaissez rien de leur importance au sein de notre base. Vous ne connaissez rien de nous, inspecteur ! Vous vous sentez supérieur parce que quoi ? Vous dirigez votre district ? Vous avez résolu des enquêtes ? Nous, on s'occupe de protéger le pays ! Carter est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus importantes de ce pays ! Croyez-moi, le Président n'était pas ravi d'apprendre tout ce bordel ! Vous allez me faire sortir ? Essayez donc ! Mais avant, lisez bien ceci ! hurla Jack en lui tendant une feuille.

— Le Général Jack O'Neill prend en charge l'intervention et les négociations dans le cadre de la prise d'otages de la Wells Fargo Bank – San Diego, lu l'inspecteur.

— Et devinez qui est le Général Jack O'Neill ? Je vous aide un peu : il a une étoile sur son uniforme et une forte envie DE VOUS METTRE SON POING DANS LA FIGURE ! cria Jack.

— Très bien, Général, je vous laisse les rennes ! dit Brown.

— Quelles sont informations dont nous disposons ? répliqua sèchement Jack.

— Ils sont deux et ils veulent un million. Le gars avec qui j'ai commencé les négociations s'appelle Kevin.

— Ils veulent un million de dollars ? ! C'est une plaisanterie ?!

— Le gars semble penser que les otages valent ce prix. C'est un crétin.

Daniel – qui était à présent près de Jack avec Teal'c – lança un regard noir à l'inspecteur.

— Janet Fraiser et Samantha Carter valent bien plus que ça. Chaque personne retenue en otage vaut bien plus que ça. Depuis quand mettez-vous des montants sur la tête des gens inspecteurs ? ! s'exclama Daniel.

L'inspecteur ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer les mâchoires. Il n'aimait décidément pas les militaires et encore moins ceux-là !

— Je veux qu'on appelle ces gars, ça fait cinq heures qu'ils sont là-dedans et rien n'a bougé ! cria Jack.

Wells Fargo Bank – San Diego – 16 h 00

— Tatie Sammy ? chuchota Emma.

Sam tourna sa tête vers la fillette et l'observa.

— Je dois faire pipi, dit Emma en grimaçant et en se mettant à sangloter.

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant la détresse de sa nièce et tourna la tête vers Janet.

— Emma doit aller aux toilettes, chuchota-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Elle interpella finalement Josh qui faisait les cent pas devant le guichet en attendant des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

— S'il vous plaît… Ma nièce doit aller aux toilettes.

— Et elle peut pas faire comme tout le monde et se retenir ? demanda Josh, agacé.

— Elle a cinq ans, indiqua Sam.

— C'est pas mon problème, répondit Josh.

— C'est bon, Josh, c'est une gamine. C'est bon elle peut y aller, dit Kevin.

— Merci… Viens, Emma, déclara Sam en commençant à se lever.

Janet lui attrapa le bras afin qu'elle reste assise.

— Je vais l'accompagner. Restez assise, dit-elle.

— Merci, Janet… souffla la scientifique.

La femme qui se trouvait auparavant au guichet indiqua à Janet que les toilettes se situaient à gauche derrière les bureaux puis elles s'éloignèrent vers le fond de la banque. À ce moment-là le téléphone sonna et Josh se précipita pour décrocher.

 _—_ _Ici Jack O'Neill, je reprends les négociations de l'inspecteur Brown. Qui est à l'appareil ?_

— O'Neill ? Pourquoi c'est vous qui prenez la place de Brown ?

Le cœur de Sam fit une embardée. Jack était ici ? À l'extérieur de la banque ? Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme !

 _—_ _Brown n'est pas celui en charge des négociations. Donc vous souhaitez un million de dollars ? Ne trouvez pas ceci un peu excessif ?_

— Je ne sais pas, allez donc demander à l'armée combien ils veulent mettre pour qu'on relâche leur Colonel, répondit Josh dans un sourire mauvais en observant Sam qui serra les mâchoires.

 _—_ _Un Colonel ?_

— Ouais. Elle est même plutôt canon dommage que…

 _—_ _Okay, écoutez-moi bien, je suis le Général Jack O'Neill de l'US Air Force des États Unis d'Amérique. Ne vous avisez pas de toucher au moindre cheveu de cet officier,_ dit Jack d'une voix sèche et d'un ton catégorique.

— Tiens donc, l'armée vient donc en personne négocier pour son personnel ? Elle doit avoir un sacré job celle-ci ! s'exclama Josh.

 _—_ _En vous en prenant au Colonel, vous vous en prenez à l'armée de ce pays. À votre place je ferais mieux de prendre ça en considération dans les négociations._

— Je devrais demander plus, dit Josh.

 _—_ _Faites sortir la petite Emma_ , répliqua Jack.

— Hors de question. La gamine est avec le Colonel, elle est trop précieuse pour nous, désolé, Général, répondit Josh alors que Janet et Emma reprenaient place près de Sam.

 _—_ _Ça avance ?_ demanda Janet en chuchotant.

— Le Général est ici, il a repris les négociations, expliqua Sam.

— Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous ça.

— Espérons…

Josh observait les deux femmes parler et écoutait d'une oreille ce que Jack lui disait.

 _—_ _Écoutez, la petite doit avoir faim. Laissez-nous au moins vous donner de quoi la nourrir_ , tenta Jack en regardant le ciel.

Un orage approchait et le militaire se doutait qu'il allait être puissant. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit mais pour cela il allait avoir besoin de faire passer un message à Sam.

— Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que ça soit vous qui apportiez ça, je n'ai pas confiance en vous, répondit Josh.

 _—_ _Le livreur viendra déposer la pizza et repartira ensuite. D'accord ?_

— D'accord, dit le braqueur avant de raccrocher.

— Daniel ! Je vais avoir besoin de vous ! cria Jack à l'encontre du scientifique.

Wells Fargo Bank – San Diego – 16 h 37

Daniel se présenta devant les portes vitrées de la banque. Lorsque Janet le vit elle attrapa le bras de Sam dans un geste de panique. Sam lui prit sa main et la rassura tandis que Kevin s'approchait des portes afin de les ouvrir. Josh restait en retrait pour garder un œil sur les otages.

— J'ai une pizza et du soda, dit Daniel doucement.

Derrière lui les policiers se tenaient prêts à faire feu à tout moment.

— Très bien. Partez maintenant, répondit Kevin.

Daniel se retourna et s'éloigna vers les policiers tandis que Kevin refermait les portes et s'approcha de Sam et Emma.

— Tiens, gamine, dit-il en posant le carton de pizza et le soda.

Emma observa sa tante d'un regard apeuré mais Sam la rassura.

— Tu peux manger, ma puce, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en ouvrant le carton de pizza.

Elle garda un visage impassible en voyant qu'à l'intérieur un message était écrit en langue Ancienne. Janet l'observa du coin de l'œil et questionna Sam du regard.

— Porte. Moitié d'heure, chuchota Sam.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Janet en parlant tout bas également.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je pense que nous le saurons rapidement…

L'orage avait commencé à gronder à peine quinze minutes après que Daniel a déposé la pizza pour Emma. Sam observa sa montre : vingt-sept minutes s'étaient écoulées et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait trois minutes plus tard.

Elle eut la réponse rapidement lorsque, après avoir vu un éclair les lumières de la banque s'éteignirent et qu'elle entendit le verrou des portes vitrées. Jack avait fait éteindre le courant afin de débloquer les portes.

— Manquait plus que ça, râla Kevin.

— Vous avez des bougies dans cette banque ? Avec tout le pognon que vous nous prenez vous devez bien pouvoir acheter ça ! dit Josh.

— J'en ai dans mon bureau, répondit un homme.

— Kevin, va en chercher avec lui, dit Josh alors qu'il s'allumait une énième cigarette.

Kevin soupira avant de s'éloigner avec l'homme dans un bureau.

— Emma, chuchota Sam.

La fillette leva la tête vers sa tante et attendit qu'elle lui parle.

— Quand où je te le dirai, tu vas courir sans t'arrêter vers la sortie d'accord ?

— Mais… dit Emma.

— Emma, écoute-moi. Tu vas courir et tu ne te retourneras pas. Quoi qu'il se passe tu ne te retournes pas et tu cours le plus vite possible. Quelqu'un t'attendra dehors, expliqua Sam.

La petite hocha la tête et attendit que sa tante lui dise d'y aller. Sam commença à bouger lentement et Janet l'interrompit.

— Sam, vous êtes sûre de vous ? chuchota-t-elle à son amie.

— C'est ce que le Général veut que nous fassions, Janet.

— Mais il ne sait pas que vous êtes blessée.

— J'ai eu pire, Janet, dit Sam en observant Josh qui était vers les guichets, dos à elles. Emma, tu es prête ? dit Sam tout bas.

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

— Vas-y maintenant ! Maintenant !

La fillette se leva, tout comme Sam, et se précipita vers les portes. Josh entendit les bruits des pas s'enfuyant et se retourna immédiatement.

— Hey, reviens là toi ! hurla-t-il.

Sam se mit en face de lui afin de l'empêcher de rejoindre sa nièce et que cette dernière ait le temps de sortir de la banque. Ils commencèrent un combat au corps à corps tandis qu'Emma sortait en courant comme lui avait demandé de faire sa tante. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et elle ne savait pas vers quoi elle courait. Des policiers étaient partout, pointant leurs armes dans sa direction et elle était pétrifiée.

— Baissez vos armes pour l'amour du ciel ! hurla Jack en courant vers la petite.

Sans réfléchir, Emma lui sauta dans les bras et il réceptionna la fillette en la serrant fort dans ses bras. De là où il était il pouvait observer Sam retenant le braqueur en face des portes vitrées. Il vit qu'elle avait un bandage autour de la cuisse et cela fit monter la colère en lui. Soudain, alors que la petite sanglotait, accrochée à son cou, un coup de feu se fit de nouveau entendre. Du sang fut projeté sur la vitre de la porte et il vit Sam s'écrouler. Son cœur s'arrêta.

— SAM ! hurla-t-il tout en maintenant Emma contre lui.

Emma pleurait et tremblait et il sut qu'il devait la rassurer. Il vit Janet se précipiter Sam et maintenir le bras de la militaire. Puis ils s'éloignèrent tous des portes et disparurent de son champ de vision. Jack n'osa plus bouger. Il était à genoux en plein milieu du parking, tenant fermement Emma contre lui.

— Jack… sanglota la petite.

L'homme reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se demanda comment la petite fille connaissait son prénom.

— Jack. Tu es Jack, répéta Emma.

— Oui je suis Jack, réussit-il à prononcer.

— Faut que tu sauves Tatie Sammy. J'aime ma Tatie Sammy il faut que tu la sauves, pleura-t-elle.

— Je vais la sauver, Emma. Je vais la sauver…

Jack se releva et, tout en portant Emma, il marcha vers Mark Carter. Il lui déposa la fillette dans les bras et s'éloigna vers Daniel et Teal'c.

— On a un zat ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

— Jack… dit Daniel, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Sam se faire tirer dessus.

— Est-ce qu'on en a un ?

— Nous en avons, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

— Parfait, dit Jack d'un air déterminé en prenant le téléphone.

Wells Fargo Bank – San Diego – 17 h 26

— Sam, ne bougez pas, dit Janet.

— Je ne vais pas aller bien loin, Janet, répondit Sam en grimaçant alors que le médecin tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son bras droit.

— Serrez les dents, lui dit Janet.

Sam s'exécuta alors que Janet serrait fortement le bandage. Sam gémit doucement et Josh s'approcha d'elle. Il mit son pied sur la cuisse blessée de Sam et appuya lentement. Du sang commença à s'écouler par-dessus le bandage et Janet intervint.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez ça, elle va perdre beaucoup trop de sang ! dit le médecin alors qu'une mare d'hémoglobine jonchait déjà le sol.

Josh se stoppa alors que le téléphone sonnait de nouveau. Kevin décrocha et Josh s'approcha de lui afin d'écouter.

 _—_ _Faites sortir les otages. Je vais prendre leur place_ , dit Jack.

— Et pourquoi on accepterait ça ? dit Kevin.

 _—_ _Un Colonel et un Général de l'US Air Force prit en otage, je pense que vous obtiendrez plus facilement la somme que vous souhaitez. Mais pour ça faites sortir les autres otages._

Kevin et Josh s'observèrent un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

— Très bien, mais le médecin reste là, annonça Josh.

Daniel, qui se tenait près de Jack, ferma les yeux puis s'éloigna. Il frappa du pied dans la première voiture de police qu'il croisa.

 _—_ _C'est entendu. Faites sortir les otages maintenant et je m'approche également._

Jack raccrocha et s'avança vers l'entrée de la banque tandis qu'il voyait les autres otages s'approcher des portes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Janet à l'intérieur de la Wells Fargo Bank.

— Votre cher ami le Général O'Neill vient se joindre à nous à leur place, répondit Kevin dans un sourire.

— Quoi ? demanda Sam, la voix cassée.

Le visage de la scientifique était maintenant d'une pâleur extrême, le volume de sang qu'elle avait perdu commençant à devenir très inquiétant. Malgré ses efforts, Janet n'avait pas réussi à stopper entièrement l'hémorragie du bras et la plaie de la cuisse se remettait également à saigner à cause de Josh.

— On va être riche grâce à vous, sourit Josh.

— Si cela continue, elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Elle sera morte, dit Janet d'un ton dur en parlant de Sam. Laissez-la sortir d'ici, je ne peux pas stopper les hémorragies d'ici.

— Hors de question. Elle n'avait qu'à pas faire son héros pour faire sortir la gamine, répondit Kevin.

— C'est une enfant ! s'exclama Sam avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

Josh allait répliquer mais Jack passa les portes à ce moment-là. Kevin pointa son arme vers lui.

— Général O'Neill je suppose ? Bienvenue parmi nous. Installez-vous, lui dit Josh en lui indiquant le mur vers sa gauche.

Jack se précipita vers Janet et Sam. L'état du Colonel l'inquiéta au plus au point.

— Carter. Carter ! dit-il en lui mettant une main sur son épaule gauche.

Sam ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les maintenir ouverts exigeant trop d'efforts.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

— Oh je pense que si, Carter, répondit Jack d'un air sévère.

Jack se retourna rapidement vers les deux braqueurs et d'un geste rapide et précis il attrapa le zat qu'il avait accroché dans son dos et qu'il avait caché grâce à la technologie de camouflage Asgard. Il asséna un coup de zat à chacun et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent avant même d'avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait.

— Wow. Bien joué, Monsieur, dit Janet en voyant les deux hommes au sol.

— Si on vous demande, Doc, vous direz que je les ai assommés au corps à corps, dit Jack en se tournant de nouveau vers Sam. Carter ! Carter ouvrez les yeux !

Sam souleva de nouveau ses paupières et ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Jack.

— C'est fini ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est fini, répondit Jack.

— Bien, soupira-t-elle avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

— Il faut l'évacuer immédiatement, mon Général, dit Janet en reprenant son rôle de médecin chef.

Jack se dirigea vers les portes vitrées et demanda rapidement un renfort médical.

Naval Medical Center – San Diego – 20 h 48

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux et elle fut surprise de ne pas être aveuglée par une lumière vive. Seule une couleur verte venant du cardio scope à sa gauche illuminait la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle bougea lentement mais une douleur intense à la cuisse la fit gémir et elle se remit sur son oreiller.

— Sam ? demanda Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Il était assis depuis qu'elle était revenue du bloc et avait patiemment attendu qu'elle se réveille. Il avait éteint les lumières de la chambre afin qu'elle ne soit pas gênée en ouvrant les yeux, se souvenant que c'était une sensation que la jeune femme n'appréciait pas.

— La prochaine fois, j'irai directement à la fête foraine je crois, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Jack lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle but lentement et lorsqu'elle eut fini Jack reposa le verre sur son adaptable.

— Je pense qu'une montagne russe sera effectivement moins dangereuse, dit Jack d'une voix douce. Je vous avais dit que je pouvais attendre votre retour pour vous parler, Carter. Pas besoin de vous mettre dans une situation pareille pour attirer mon attention vous savez.

Sam gloussa.

— Pas de gloussements, Colonel… dit Jack en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

— Désolé, mon Général, visiblement les vilains ne sont pas uniquement des aliens. Alors, quelles étaient ces hypothèses dont vous souhaitiez me parler ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Jack resta quelque temps silencieux, se perdant dans le regard perçant de la jeune femme. Soudain il s'exclama :

— Ah ! Au diable les hypothèses !

Il attrapa le visage de Sam et l'embrassa délicatement. Il écarta ensuite son visage du sien afin d'observer sa réaction.

— Au diable les hypothèses, répéta-t-elle en souriant et en capturant de nouveau les lèvres de Jack.

— Je peux t'appeler Tonton Jack maintenant ? demanda une voix près de la porte.

Sam et Jack sourirent en regardant Emma Carter.

— J'espère bien être le meilleur des tontons ! dit Jack.

— Ouaiiiis ! s'exclama la fillette en s'approchant du lit. Tu vois, Tatie Sammy, je t'avais dit que lui aussi il était amoureux !

Les deux adultes commencèrent à rire alors que Mark entrait dans la pièce, essoufflé, cherchant visiblement sa fille. L'homme observa le tableau qui s'offrait devant lui et, malgré l'obscurité, il put dire que sa sœur était heureuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni même comment, mais elle était heureuse et inconsciemment il se dit que Jack O'Neill n'était pas étranger à cela.

 **Fin**


	11. Je l'ai appelé Doc

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 11ème OS de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

Ailec : Comme toujours, ta review était géniale ! Merci ! Je sais que tu attendais cet OS avec impatience alors j'espère qu'il te plaira. Love. :*

Ady : Merci de ta review ! :*

Gynnie : Je suis ravie que malgré le peu de temps libre que tu aies tu viennes me lire et que cela te plaise ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira également. Prépare la glace chouchou. :*

Djaipur : Merci pour cette longue review ! Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaise autant. :D J'ai hâte de relire une de tes reviews. :)

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aurais aimé plus de Cassie dans Stargate…

ColonelCarterSG1 : Bienvenue de nouveau parmi nous ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira. :)

Résumé : Daniel a mal et doit arranger cela.

 **Je l'ai appelé Doc.**

 _« Quand je t'ai caressée, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vécu toute ma vie les mains vides. »_ Alejandro Jodorowky

Daniel Jackson avait mal. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore endurer cela. Qui pouvait avoir inventé quelque chose qui fasse aussi mal ? De nouveau, il serra les dents et les poings. Ses yeux si beaux qui lui faisaient autant de mal que de bien étaient si durs à admirer à ce moment qu'il dû se rappeler de respirer.

— J'ai bientôt terminé, Docteur Jackson, essayez de vous détendre ou la cicatrice ne sera pas jolie, dit le docteur Janet Fraiser.

— Je le sais bien, Janet, je suis désolé, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça, répondit Daniel.

— Ce ne sont pourtant pas vos premiers points de suture, sourit le médecin.

Le cœur de Daniel manqua un battement en admirant le visage angélique de Janet.

— Un problème, Daniel ? demanda Janet, sentant soudain le regard soutenu de Daniel.

— Vous avez été chez le coiffeur ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? demanda le médecin.

— Cela vous va bien, c'est très joli, répondit Daniel.

— Je… Hum… Merci beaucoup… dit en rougissant Janet. Vous êtes le premier à me faire une remarque sur ça.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant on voit clairement que vous avez changé la couleur. J'aime beaucoup, déclara-t-il dans un sourire.

Alors qu'elle coupait le fil du dernier point de suture, Janet pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade.

— Alors, comment va notre blessé ? demanda d'un air embêté le major Samantha Carter en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Janet sursauta et son tabouret à roulette pencha dangereusement. Daniel rattrapa le médecin par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun d'eux retenait sa respiration, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Sam s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole :

— Je peux repasser plus tard si vous êtes occupés…

Janet se recula un peu puis se retourna vers son amie, les joues rosies.

— Non, non. J'ai terminé. Deux nouveaux points à l'arcade sourcilière. Il va falloir songer à être plus prudents…

— C'est de ma faute, Janet je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce champ de force serait aussi efficace, désolé encore pour ça, Daniel, dit l'astrophysicienne.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Sam. Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Daniel.

Alors que Janet rangeait tout son matériel, Daniel se leva du lit et reprit sa veste. Janet se retourna, le plateau de suture dans ses mains et entra droit dans le torse de l'archéologue qui la retint par les épaules. Le médecin rougit de nouveau et bredouilla quelques excuses avant de s'éloigner, sous les yeux d'une Samantha Carter amusée. Le regard anxieux de Daniel qui regardait le médecin partir ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là : il avait de l'amour dans l'air, elle en était certaine. Elle partit vers Janet, qui passait en stérilisation son matériel et l'observa. Daniel sortit de l'infirmerie, tout aussi troublé que Janet.

— Janet ? demanda la scientifique.

— Oui, Sam ?

— Ça arrive fréquemment ?

— Quoi donc ? demanda Janet.

— Ce genre de scènes. Vous et Daniel vous dévorant des yeux, expliqua Sam.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, Sam, je soignais sa blessure.

— J'ai pu voir ça, dit en souriant Sam.

— Ne faites pas ce sourire ! répliqua le médecin.

— Je trouve ça mignon vous savez, dit Sam.

— Il n'y a rien de mignon. Il n'y a rien du tout, répondit Janet.

— Oh, je vous crois. Il n'y a rien du tout. Autant que moi avec le Colonel, répliqua Sam d'un air amusé avant de partir, laissant une Janet la bouche ouverte devant une telle confession.

Bon, elle devait bien se l'avouer, Daniel ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ses yeux bleus, ses bras musclés, son parfum si agréable, son torse si… Stop. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça. La chaleur montait déjà en elle et ça n'était pas bien. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Elle était le médecin de cette base, Daniel était l'un de ses patients et c'était tout. Un patient au regard transperçant. Un patient aux mains douces. Un patient… Stop. Il fallait qu'elle sorte Daniel de sa tête. Mais c'était trop tard, elle savait qu'elle en était amoureuse. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que cela n'était pas réciproque. Daniel avait perdu sa femme Sha're quelques années auparavant et Janet savait qu'il était attiré par une certaine Sarah. Le cœur lourd, Janet continua ses tâches de la journée, soignant les militaires blessés revenant de mission et remplissant la tonne de papiers qui en découlait. À dix-neuf heures, après une garde de douze heures bien remplie, Janet sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant le relais au Docteur Merry. Quelques heures plus tôt, Cassandra l'avait appelé pour pouvoir aller dormir chez sa meilleure amie et Janet se voyait déjà en train de se prélasser dans un bon bain avant de prendre un repas rapide devant un film. Une soirée au calme, c'était absolument ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après un bain parfumé à la vanille, Janet se sécha et passa de la crème partout sur son corps. Satisfaite du résultat, elle passa un pyjama imitation soie lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée.

« Cassandra a sûrement oublié son chargeur, comme chaque fois. Heureusement que Janice habite à deux maisons d'ici, » se dit le médecin en soupirant.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans même regarder qui était derrière et fut très surprise lorsque le visage de Daniel apparut devant elle. La vision lui coupa le souffle : il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise noire qui lui allait à ravir.

— Daniel ? réussit-elle à dire.

— Doc, répondit Daniel d'une voix profonde.

Janet tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer ce nom. De sa bouche c'était si… Sexy. Érotique. Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle arrête de rougir. Et de penser à… ça.

— Je… Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Oui, vous.

Le cerveau de Janet se mit à penser à une allure folle. Que venait-il de dire ? Qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Au bout de quelques secondes, Janet se gifla intérieurement. Elle était médecin, Daniel avait certainement besoin d'elle pour une question d'ordre médical.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider Docteur Jackson ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder une voix calme.

— Cassandra est là ?

— Cass… Non, pourquoi ? questionna Janet, maintenant complètement perdue.

— Parfait. Je pourrais entrer ? demanda Daniel.

— Oh euh oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi, dit Janet en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Il avança jusque dans le salon où Janet le rejoignit après avoir refermé la porte. Elle se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant Daniel, en pyjama, au milieu de son salon.

— Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à son hôte imprévu.

Daniel ne lui répondit pas et s'avança vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son corps. Le cœur de Janet battît la chamade de par la proximité de l'homme, mais le médecin tenta de garder les idées claires : Daniel avait besoin de ses compétences et non d'un cerveau embrouillé par l'amour.

— Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce moment. Cela m'a troublé toute la journée, je n'ai pas réussi à traduire un seul texte en entier aujourd'hui, commença Daniel.

— Un souvenir de mission ? demanda Janet, professionnelle.

— Vos yeux, votre bouche, votre sourire… Bon sang, Doc, vous me rendez dingue ! s'exclama Daniel.

Janet l'observa, yeux grands ouverts, le rouge aux joues par la chaleur qui montait en elle. S'il l'appelait de nouveau comme ça, elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

— Quoi ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Ce moment dans l'infirmerie… Je jure que j'ai dû user de toutes mes forces pour ne pas vous embrasser. Vous me rendez complètement dingue, Doc, répondit Daniel.

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour Janet. Elle réduit à néant l'espace entre leurs deux corps et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de l'archéologue. Le baiser fut passionné en l'espace de quelques secondes et Janet gémit contre la bouche qu'elle avait tant attendu de sentir contre la sienne. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient passionnément et érotiquement alors que leurs mains partaient à la découverte de l'autre. Janet frémit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Daniel sur sa peau, dans le creux de son dos et ses propres mains vinrent se poser derrière la nuque de l'archéologue. Elle se colla encore plus contre le corps de Daniel et gémit en sentant le désir de Daniel contre son ventre. Daniel gémit à son tour en sentant le corps de la femme se coller à lui de cette manière et il commença à embrasser Janet dans le cou. D'un geste rapide, il la porta dans ses bras tout en continuant de couvrir de baisers son cou.

— Da… Daniel, soupira Janet. Tu es sûr ?

Daniel arrêta ses baisers pour regarder le médecin dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient emplis de désir, tout comme les siens.

— Janet, je t'aime. J'en suis certain.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour capturer de nouveau les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre tout en continuant à s'embrasser et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre, Daniel goûtant et suçant les seins du médecin tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir sous lui. Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus précises et brûlantes. Lorsqu'il atteint le point de désir de Janet, celle-ci ne put se retenir de pousser un léger cri.

— Daniel… murmura-t-elle.

— Tu es sûre ? lui demanda-t-il tout en l'observant.

— Je t'aime, répondit-elle.

Daniel se glissa donc entre ses jambes et, sans la quitter du regard, il s'enfonça lentement en elle. Ils gémirent tous les deux devant la sensation extrême de plaisir puis rapidement les mouvements de Daniel s'accélérèrent. Sentant son plaisir augmenter rapidement, Janet fit comprendre à Daniel d'un coup de bassin qu'elle souhaitait inverser les rôles. Se retrouvant en position dominante, Janet bougea lentement, arrachant des gémissements à Daniel. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et son plaisir s'accentua aussitôt que la langue de Daniel vint valser avec la sienne. Lorsque l'orgasme la transperça, Daniel l'admira, son plaisir s'accentuant à son tour. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans un plaisir intense, la serrant contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Janet se décala et se colla contre lui, le bras de Daniel la maintenant toujours fermement. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain, mess de la base, 7 h 45.

— Tout va bien, Janet ? Vous me semblez ailleurs ce matin, dit Sam à son amie alors qu'elles choisissaient leur petit déjeuner.

— Daniel est passé à la maison hier soir, répondit Janet.

— Ah oui ? demanda Sam, avide d'en savoir un peu plus. Que lui arrivait-il ?

— Il m'a appelé Doc, dit Janet de but en blanc.

— Doc ? répéta Sam. Et donc ?

— Je crois que j'ai aimé ça, répondit Janet dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner vers une table.

Sam resta abasourdie devant une telle annonce. Doc ? Vraiment ? Elle se demanda alors si un certain beau Colonel pourrait être troublé si elle l'appelait d'une certaine manière elle aussi... Elle rejoignit son amie, un sourire au coin dans lèvres, l'homme de ses fantasmes en tête. Il l'avait appelé Doc et elle avait aimé ça. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **FIN**


	12. Alors j'oublie tout

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens vers vous en cette fin de week-end avec le 12e OS de ce Recueil.

Carmensam : Merci de ta review ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, qui appelle complètement au « I called him Sir. » Je devrais l'écrire dans quelque temps… -)

Ptitepointe2 : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que mes OS t'aient plu ! Un peu à la O'Neill ? Peut-être bien ! Mais au moins chez lui, ça paie… Pendant ce temps, Sam et Jack se regardent toujours sans rien faire. :p

Ailec : Ah, ma Ailec ! Merci de ta super review, j'ai adoré ! Je suis tellement contente que cet OS t'ait plu. Énorme bisou !

Hasuu : Merci de toutes tes reviews qui me font à chaque fois sourire ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira. :)

Gynnie : Ah ah merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu as trouvé des glaçons. xD

 **Alors j'oublie tout.**

 _«_ _Certaines journées_ _pèsent_ _plus lourd que d'autres. Parfois, il ne se passe rien pendant des semaines et tout à_ _coup, comme si le destin ou un dieu facétieux voulait tester vos limites, vous vous en prenez plein la tête_ _de partout. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certaine que la tête_ _soit la cible la plus fragile chez moi par contre, le cœur_ _…_ _»_ Anonyme

« Respire. Respire, Sam. Tu ne vas pas flancher maintenant. Non, pas maintenant. Il est ici. Nous sommes chez nous. Alors pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à respirer ? Respire, Sam. Respire. »

— Sam ? demanda Daniel en regardant la scientifique de manière inquiète.

Ils se trouvaient sur la rampe d'embarquement au SGC après avoir traversé la porte des Étoiles. Ils venaient juste de ramener avec eux Jack O'Neill qui avait passé plus de trois mois sur Edora après que la porte de cette planète a été ensevelie suite à une pluie de météorites.

— Sam, vous m'entendez ? demanda de nouveau Daniel en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

« Respire. Respire. Je n'y arrive pas. Dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je dois retirer ce sac et cette veste. Je dois respirer. »

Sam se tenait la poitrine, sa respiration très anarchique ne lui permettait pas d'amener assez d'oxygène à ses poumons. Elle tenta d'ouvrir sa veste puis de retirer son sac mais ses gestes paniqués étaient imprécis. Daniel décrocha d'un geste rapide son sac à dos puis la prit par les épaules.

— Sam ! cria-t-il.

Mais la scientifique n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, cherchant son air, paniquant, tentant d'ouvrir sa veste.

— Docteur Jackson ! Major Carter ! Que se passe-t-il ? ! hurla la voix du Général Hammond dans le haut-parleur.

Le Colonel O'Neill, qui était déjà dans le couloir, revint sur ses pas en entendant la voix du Général Hammond. Il vit Carter en haut de la rampe, paniquée, tentant de respirer, tandis que Daniel se trouvait en face d'elle.

— Elle n'arrive pas à respirer ! cria Daniel.

— Faites venir immédiatement une équipe médicale, dit Jack à l'un des soldats présents.

Il n'osa pas s'avancer, regardant la scène qui se jouait devant lui sans pouvoir bouger.

— Sam ! Écoutez-moi, calmez-vous. Respirez doucement, tenta Daniel.

Rien n'y faisait et très vite, Sam tomba à genoux, Daniel essayant de la retenir.

— Je… J'ar… tenta-t-elle de dire.

— Restez avec moi, Sam ! Sam !

La voix de Daniel s'éloigna de plus en plus, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Samantha entendit des pas sur la rampe d'embarquement puis la voix de Janet. Elle l'observait, inquiète, lui prenant la tête entre ses mains. La voix s'estompa alors qu'elle pouvait voir que Janet lui parlait toujours. Puis sa vue se brouilla et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Des bips incessants. Une lumière trop aveuglante. Sam s'éveilla doucement dans un lit à l'infirmerie, sentant un cathéter sur sa main gauche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait plus aucune difficulté à reprendre son air.

« Respirer lentement. Ne pas penser. Ne surtout pas penser. Respire tranquillement, il ne peut plus rien arriver. Respire, Sam. »

— Sam ? dit doucement Janet en s'approchant d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sam.

— C'est à vous de me le dire…

— Comment ça ? demanda Sam, ne comprenant pas.

— Vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse. Je dirais même une très importante crise d'angoisse. Vous avez arrêté de respirer. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? questionna le médecin.

— Je ne comprends pas. Il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout. Nous avons traversé la porte avec Daniel et les réfugiés puis nous avons retrouvé le Colonel et nous sommes rentrés. La porte a peut-être eu un dysfonctionnement et aura causé cet effet à l'arrivée, répondit Sam.

— Personne n'a eu ce problème à part vous Sam. Le passage à travers la porte a sûrement accentué les effets de la crise, mais elle n'en est pas l'origine. Êtes-vous sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé là-bas ? demanda Janet.

— Il ne s'est rien passé. C'est sûrement un peu de fatigue, non ?

— Vous avez travaillé sans relâche pendant plus de trois mois afin de pouvoir ramener le Colonel ici. Colonel qui est venu à l'infirmerie pour son check-up et qui en est ressorti aussi vite bien que vous soyez dans ce lit. Teal'c et Daniel attendent dans le couloir depuis un moment mais le Colonel O'Neill n'est pas là. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Et cela ne vous ressemble pas de faire une crise d'angoisse, notamment de cette ampleur. Êtes-vous certaine qu'il ne s'est rien passé sur cette planète ?

« Il n'est pas là. Le Colonel n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là. »

— Sam ?

— Il n'est pas là ? répondit-elle, la gorge serrée.

— Non, répondit simplement Janet.

Sam tourna alors la tête, ferma les yeux et tenta de ravaler le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

— Il vous manquait, dit doucement Janet en s'asseyant délicatement sur le lit.

— Oui, répondit Sam.

— Et vous m'avez répondu que ça n'était pas un problème, continua Janet.

— Oui.

— Ça n'en est toujours pas un ? demanda simplement Janet en lui prenant la main.

Sam ne répondit rien, fermant juste les yeux.

« Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là. »

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? demanda Sam après quelques minutes de silence.

— Je ne sais pas. Il semblait comme ailleurs durant ses examens, tournant la tête rapidement dès que ses yeux se posaient sur vous. Vous ne voudriez pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

— Je lui ai expliqué comment nous avions réussi à traverser la porte pour venir le chercher, dit Sam.

— Et… ?

— Et il est parti. Pendant que je parlais.

— Parti ?

— Il y avait cette femme… Il… Il lui a demandé de revenir sur Terre avec lui. Que nous soyons là n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne souhaitait sûrement pas rentrer sur Terre je suppose.

— Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas voulu revenir sur Terre ? demanda Janet.

— Parce qu'il était bien là-bas, déclara Sam.

— Pourquoi dites-vous que vous soyez là ou non n'avait pas d'importance ?

— Parce qu'il s'en fichait.

« Il ne voulait pas me parler. Il me déteste. »

— Je ne pense pas ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous êtes son équipe et que vous êtes une part importante de sa vie, répondit Janet.

— Vous vous trompez Janet. Il n'en avait rien à faire que nous soyons là. Il semblait même agacé en revenant vers la porte.

— Ça vous a fait du mal ? demanda le médecin.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Janet…

— Pourquoi, Sam ?

— Parce que j'ai passé plus de trois mois à travailler sans relâche pour le ramener alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie, dit Sam.

— Sam… insista Janet.

— Que voulez-vous entendre Janet ? demanda Sam en soupirant.

— Qui était cette femme ?

— Son nom est Laira. C'est tout ce que je sais, nous lui avions parlé avant la pluie de météorites, expliqua Sam.

— Pourquoi le Colonel O'Neill voulait-il qu'elle vienne avec lui sur Terre ?

— Je suppose qu'ils ont dû se rapprocher pendant ces trois mois, dit Sam en serrant les dents.

— Et il lui a demandé de venir alors que vous étiez en train de lui parler après ne pas l'avoir vu pendant trois mois, sans se préoccuper que cela puisse être important pour vous ?

— Ça ne l'était pas, dit Sam sèchement.

— Quoi donc ?

— Important pour moi.

— Le voir éloigné de vous ne vous affectait pas ?

— Non, répondit la scientifique en baissant les yeux.

— Sam, me permettez-vous de vous dire ce que je pense ? demanda Janet en observant l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'elle était vide.

— Je vous écoute.

— Vous et le Colonel êtes extrêmement proches. Vous l'avez toujours été, ça le sera sûrement toujours et personne ne vous reproche ça. Lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés bloqués en Antarctique, vous avez tout tenté pour que le Colonel soit ramené en vie à la base et vous avez réussi. Lorsque Jolinar vous a choisi comme hôte, le Colonel était si mal que j'ai bien cru que le Général Hammond lui ferait une remarque. Quand il a été blessé et cloué au mur par cet appareil alien que vous étudiez, j'ai vu comment vous étiez, j'ai vu l'échange entre vous avant que Teal'c ne tire. J'ai vu votre regard, Sam. J'y ai vu de l'inquiétude, un espoir, une tentative de réconfort. Puis j'ai su. J'ai su ce que vous ressentiez pour lui, j'ai su que si vous pouviez prendre sa place en un claquement de doigts vous l'auriez fait. J'ai su que vous l'aimiez, parce que c'était là, juste sous mes yeux et que c'était tout simplement beau. Vous voir vous tuer à la tâche pour construire cette machine, pour aller le chercher, m'a broyé le cœur. Parce que vous pensiez qu'il n'attendrait pas un an qu'un vaisseau Tollan vienne le récupérer, parce que vous ne pouviez pas le laisser seul sur cette planète sans rien faire. Parce que vous l'aimez et qu'il vous était inconcevable de passer une année sans le voir, sans nouvelle de lui. Parce qu'il vous manquait et que c'était important. Ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui et je pense que de son côté c'est exactement la même chose. Alors vous pouvez vous mettre en tête qu'il a parlé avec telle ou telle femme, qu'il s'est rapproché de celle-ci ou bien d'une autre, ça n'enlèvera pas ce que j'ai vu, ça n'enlèvera pas ce que je sais. Ce qu'il y a entre vous est indestructible, c'est pur, c'est important. Voilà ce que je pense. Vous pourrez me contredire autant que vous le souhaitez, me trouver tous les arguments possibles pour me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien. Je sais. Et c'est suffisant, finit Janet.

Sam avait la tête baissée, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait à pleurer depuis plus de trois mois, depuis que son cœur s'était déchiré en des millions de morceaux après avoir compris que Jack était bloqué sur cette planète, sans qu'elle sache s'il était en vie ou non.

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas là alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement à Janet.

— Je ne saurais vous le dire. C'est un sujet que vous devrez aborder tous les deux, répondit Janet.

— Il n'est pas là car il ne ressent pas la même chose Janet. C'est évident. Il aime cette femme et je suis la personne qui l'a empêché de prendre tranquillement sa retraite là-bas.

Janet soupira.

— Parlez-lui, dit le médecin. Je vous laisse y aller, revenez d'ici six heures afin que je vous examine de nouveau, d'accord ?

— Entendu, répondit Sam.

Sam sortit de l'infirmerie et rassura au passage Daniel et Teal'c en les remerciant de l'avoir attendue. La vie reprit son cours, enfin, presque.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Jack était rentré de Edora. Trois semaines également qu'il était tout simplement exécrable envers elle. Elle tenait à savoir pourquoi, puisque les deux autres membres de son équipe n'étaient pas touchés par cette humeur massacrante que lui faisait vivre son supérieur. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser un jour de plus lui parler ainsi sans une explication. Elle le trouva dans le bureau de Daniel, à regarder un vieux livre, tandis que son meilleur ami était occupé à déchiffrer une tablette. Elle frappa à la porte, faisant lever la tête des deux hommes. Jack se crispa sur sa chaise puis se leva. Il comptait sortir, pensant que Sam venait pour passer un peu de temps avec Daniel. Elle parla directement pour l'arrêter.

— J'aurais besoin de vous parler, Monsieur.

— Faites donc, Carter, dit-il sèchement.

Elle observa Daniel, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

— En privé, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il l'observa un moment, puis acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Sam et Jack ferma la porte derrière eux.

— Alors ?

— Permission de parler librement, Monsieur ?

— Accordée.

— On peut savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? Depuis votre retour de Edora vous êtes exécrable envers moi. Qu'ai-je fait ? Est-ce parce que j'ai trouvé le moyen de vous faire revenir sur Terre ? Bon sang je ne vous comprends pas, Monsieur ! Daniel et Teal'c n'ont pas le droit à ce traitement de faveur, donc le problème vient forcément de moi ! J'ai gâché votre retraite sur cette planète, c'est ça ?

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, laissant échapper la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était même permis de laisser visible les quelques larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle le regardait, attendant une réponse de sa part.

— Ce n'est pas vous, souffla-t-il.

— Alors quoi ?

— J'ai pensé que ma vie ici était perdue. Pendant trois mois j'ai pensé que je ne rentrerais jamais sur Terre.

— Comment avez-vous pu songer que je vous aban… Qu'on vous abandonnerait si facilement ! se reprit-elle.

— Il n'y avait plus de porte, Carter !

— J'ai trouvé une solution !

— Comme toujours, Carter, comme toujours ! Mais moi j'avais dû me forcer à oublier certaines choses. Et vous, vous êtes finalement arrivée avec Daniel, pour que l'on rentre tous ensemble. Vous aviez réussi. Comme toujours ! Si parfaite ! Rentrer sur Terre signifiait beaucoup pour moi, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il fallait que je redevienne le Colonel O'Neill et tout ce qui va avec. Et il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées que d'autres ici.

— Mais quoi ? ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne le comprenait pas.

— Mais vous ! Vous, Carter !

Il l'avait saisi par les épaules et ils avaient plongé leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Elle comprit. Elle comprit tout ce que lui avait dit Janet trois semaines plus tôt. Elle comprit qu'elle était éperdument et définitivement amoureuse de cet homme.

— Mais vous n'étiez pas là, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

— Je sais.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Parce que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, répondit-il.

— Vous l'avez toujours fait…

— Cette fois-ci c'était différent, expliqua-t-il.

— En quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

— C'était de ma faute, répondit-il.

— Non, pas du tout.

— Bien sûr que si, j'ai été odieux avec vous lorsque vous êtes arrivés sur Edora, ça m'a valu un beau savon de Teal'c et Daniel…

— Pardon ? demanda Sam, complètement étonnée.

— Ouais… Je n'en suis pas très fier, Carter. Les gars ont eu raison de le faire mais je n'étais pas capable de venir vous voir après ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Je… Vous aviez arrêté de respirer et je…

Jack soupira et se passa la main sur le visage dans un signe de nervosité.

— Dites-moi, le supplia Sam en posant sa main sur son bras.

Jack observa un instant la main de Sam, si douce sur sa peau. Ses pensées se bousculèrent et son cœur s'emballa. Exactement tout ce qu'il souhaitait éviter.

— Je ne pouvais pas respirer. Je ne pouvais pas vous regarder lutter pour votre vie, par ma faute.

— J'ai laissé mes… émotions prendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas vraiment votre faute, Monsieur, dit Sam d'une voix douce.

— Ces émotions sont là par ma faute, Carter.

Sam s'avança un peu plus vers lui, leurs têtes étant à présent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

— Elles sont là parce que c'était une évidence, Jack, dit Sam en réduisant l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, avec beaucoup de douceur. Son cœur battait la chamade mais rata un battement lorsqu'elle sentit Jack répondre à son baiser. Il l'intensifia, mêlant sa langue à celle de l'astrophysicienne.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

— Wow… Carter… murmura Jack.

— Chut… répondit Sam en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas puis reprit la parole :

— Maintenant, nous savons.

Puis elle sortit de son laboratoire, un léger sourire sur son visage. Jack la regarda s'éloigner puis souffla.

— Maintenant, nous savons… Et il va falloir oublier.

 **FIN**


	13. Heroes

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve avec ce nouvel OS sur l'épisode « Heroes ». C'est une idée originale de Ailec, qui souhaitait que je l'écrive. Je te dédis donc cet écrit ma chère Ailec.

Ady : Merci de ta review ! Ahah il ne faut pas être en panique comme ça… :p

Hasuu : Merci de ta review ! Eh oui, cela se finit… et bien c'est mitigé ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Bonne lecture !

Petitpointe2 : Merci de ta review ! Une fin alternative ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Tout est possible ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouvel OS. -)

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review ! La première fic que tu aimes sur Edora ? Ça me touche énormément ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira aussi alors. :-)

Ailec : Comme à ton habitude, ta review était géniale ! Merci pour ça ! Bonne lecture pour cet OS, j'espère que tu as prévu le matelas pour la PLS… :p Big love !

Gynnie : Merci de ta review, ma jolie ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira plus. PS : TU ME MANQUES. Love !

 **Heroes**

 _« Avant toi, j'avais jamais vu personne s'écrouler de douleur comme ça en parlant de quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que l'amour peut réellement ravager une personne. »_ Anonyme.

Les tirs étaient intenses, les jaffas trop nombreux. Samantha Carter sentit un coup de feu passé près de son oreille, il s'en était fallu de peu cette fois-ci. Elle ne savait déjà plus combien d'ennemis elle avait tués et elle se demanda combien allaient encore arriver. Sa radio grésilla et elle entendit la voix de Janet Fraiser qui demandait un peu plus de temps. Le blessé n'était pas transportable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche où se trouvait Jack O'Neill afin d'obtenir d'autres ordres. Jack hocha la tête et elle comprit simplement qu'il fallait qu'ils tiennent leur position, à tout prix. Et le prix, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il pourrait devenir aussi cher. Tout se déroula en quelques secondes, Jack fut touché en plein thorax et tomba lourdement au sol, sous le regard choqué de Sam. Elle hurla.

À la même seconde, Janet Fraiser s'écroulait au sol suite à un tir de lance Jaffa en pleine poitrine, devant un Daniel paniqué. Il hurla.

Tout fut ensuite un peu flou pour Sam. Elle se trouvait à genoux près de Jack, tentant de faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais quoi exactement ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais à cet instant ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus. Bien évidemment, cela n'aurait pas dû, elle aurait dû rester professionnelle, s'assurer qu'il respirait encore, demander une équipe médicale et continuer de tirer. Mais elle se tenait là, devant lui, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

— Mon Colonel ! Mon Colonel, répondez-moi !

— Carter, mettez-vous à couvert ! dit un des hommes d'une équipe SG.

— Jack ! hurla Sam en essayant d'ouvrir le gilet tactique de son supérieur.

Ses mains tremblaient et elle était incapable de les contrôler. Soudain, elle fut projetée au sol, un poids sur le dos, la face contre le cou de Jack. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile avant de sentir le poids se retirer. Elle se remit à genoux et continua de vouloir retirer le gilet tactique de Jack quand une main la stoppa.

— Major Carter, mettez-vous à couvert !

— Il lui faut des soins médicaux en urgence ! hurla-t-elle.

Au même instant, sa radio grésilla et elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Daniel.

— Le docteur Fraiser est touché, nous avons besoin d'aide ! Janet est touchée !

La vue de Sam se voila, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et sa gorge se serra. À quel moment cette mission avait-elle autant merdée ?! La scientifique ne sut pas exactement comment, mais les Jaffa furent repoussés. Rapidement, une équipe médicale arriva près d'elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose pour Jack. Au même instant, un brancard supportant Janet passa à sa gauche et elle aperçu Daniel, suivant de près l'équipe médicale. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sam sut. Elle sut tout ce que l'archéologue ressentait à cet instant, car elle le ressentait également.

L'homme qu'elle aimait, sa meilleure amie.

La femme qu'il aimait, son meilleur ami.

Avaient-ils besoin de s'expliquer plus ? Avaient-ils besoin de mettre des mots sur la douleur qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant ?

Sam se releva, regardant partir le brancard avec Jack. Daniel s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Ils étaient là, à regarder s'éloigner ces brancards, à regarder s'éloigner leurs cœurs.

Sans un regard, sans un mot, Daniel attrapa la main de Sam qui, en retour, serra la sienne fortement.

Teal'c vint à la hauteur de ses amis et sans un mot, il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Sam afin qu'ils avancent ensemble vers la porte des étoiles. Vers leur douleur. Vers leur peur.

L'arrivée à la base les déboussola quelque peu. Le Général Hammond les attendait en bas de la rampe d'embarquement, le visage grave et les traits tirés. Ils surent qu'ils allaient devoir expliquer. Qu'ils allaient devoir parler.

— Major, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda George d'une voix douce tandis que Sam tentait de réunir tout le courage qu'elle pouvait en elle.

— C'était un piège, nous l'avions pressenti. Le Colonel a reçu une décharge de lance Jaffa alors qu'il changeait de position après avoir vu un ennemi plus loin, expliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda le Général.

— Je… commença Sam, mais elle s'arrêta, la gorge serrée à l'extrême.

— Nous n'avons pas vu le Jaffa qui a tiré sur le docteur Fraiser, dit soudainement Daniel, la voix brisée.

— Vous m'expliquerez tout ceci plus tard. Allez tous vous changer et rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, je vous y rejoindrais, indiqua George.

Sam ne demanda pas son reste. Elle partit à une vitesse folle de la salle d'embarquement, sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle s'isole et vite.  
Cependant, Sam avait oublié l'équipe de tournage du documentaire présente dans la base et elle se demanda comment les éviter.

— Sam !

La jeune femme se figea. Tout, mais pas ça. Elle se retourna et fit face à Daniel, qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle.

— Janet… Elle… Viens.

Sam secoua négativement la tête alors que les larmes montaient dans ses yeux.

— Je… C'est Janet. C'est…

Il ne put dire un mot de plus et tomba à genoux en plein milieu du couloir alors que Teal'c se posta derrière son ami pour le soutenir. Sam fut prise d'un sanglot et s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Deux soldats la suivirent alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était en colère, elle avait peur, elle était déboussolée.

L'arrivée de Bregman pour l'interroger ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère alors qu'elle était en pleurs.

— Major que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant près d'elle.

Sam continua d'avancer tout en essuyant ses larmes.

— S'il vous plaît, non, réussit-elle à dire en éloignant Bregman de son bras gauche.

— Écoutez on sait qu'au moins une personne a été blessée et je voulais seulement vous dire que je suis sincèr…

— Fichez-moi la paix ! hurla Sam. Et éteignez cette saleté de caméra !

Elle s'engouffra dans un autre couloir sans même se rendre compte que Bregman venait d'être bloqué derrière elle. Elle vivait un cauchemar, un pur cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de son laboratoire, les deux soldats qui la suivaient se postèrent à l'entrée. Elle ferma rageusement la porte et s'avança vers le fond de la pièce. Là, elle se laissa aller à terre, les larmes prenant le dessus. Voir Daniel dans cet état était pour elle insurmontable. Elle l'aimait tellement, il était comme son frère. Le voir ainsi ravagé lui était trop douloureux. Peut-être aussi parce que dans les yeux de Daniel se reflétait sa propre douleur, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les deux personnes les plus touchées par ce qu'il venait de se produire et que si Janet ou Jack ne s'en sortait pas, ils seraient brisés à jamais. Voir Daniel s'effondrer ainsi… C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Bien sûr, elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de son meilleur ami pour la jeune femme, ils en avaient même discuté ensemble à plusieurs reprises et Sam savait que Daniel avait peur de se lancer dans une relation.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelle peur était la plus affreuse ? Sam savait que Janet attendait désespérément que Daniel fasse le premier pas, mais aujourd'hui que restait-il de cet espoir ? Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ?

Et si Jack ne s'en sortait pas ? Cette pensée lui souleva l'estomac alors qu'elle était prise de sanglots incontrôlables. La porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit et elle ne releva pas la tête pour voir qui entrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras puissants vinrent l'entourer avec force et elle plongea sa tête dans le cou de Daniel. Elle accrocha ses mains à son bras dans un geste désespéré, comme si elle s'empêchait de couler. Les sanglots de Daniel lui fendaient le cœur, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait que lui à cet instant à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher. Parce qu'il était celui qui savait, comme elle était celle qui savait. Deux âmes ravagées par la douleur et la peur qui tentaient mutuellement de garder la tête hors de l'eau, en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant que leurs sanglots ne s'apaisent et qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent rapidement dans les vestiaires pour prendre leurs douches respectives et se dirigèrent le cœur lourd vers l'infirmerie. Ils craignaient ce qu'ils verraient là-bas, ils craignaient qu'on leur dise que tout était fini. Vous savez, cette phrase que les médecins disent tous : « nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais malheureusement… », cette phrase vraie – car tout a vraiment été tenté –, mais que la plupart des gens n'entendent qu'a moitié, refusant d'écouter la fin.

Leur arrivée à l'infirmerie jeta un silence dans la pièce. Les infirmiers et les médecins présents les observèrent sans un mot puis continuèrent leur travail. Daniel et Sam cherchèrent Janet et Jack du regard, mais leur absence de l'infirmerie forma un trou béant dans leur poitrine. Daniel s'arrêta de respirer et porta une main sur sa poitrine, sentant la douleur augmenter au niveau de son cœur. Sam se retourna rapidement vers lui.

— Daniel… commença-t-elle mais sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

— Le docteur Fraiser et le Colonel ont été emmenés au bloc opératoire. Nous devons attendre pour avoir de leurs nouvelles, dit soudainement Teal'c en arrivant derrière eux.

— Lesquels ? demanda Sam rapidement.

— Salles une et quatre, répondit Teal'c.

Sam ressortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas vif. Bergman était dans le couloir patientant, tentant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

— Major Carter ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Foutez le camp, dit-elle dans un souffle.

— Écoutez je voudrais juste comprendre ce qu'il se p…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam le plaqua au mur, son avant-bras sous sa gorge.

— Je vous ai dit de foutre le camp ! hurla l'astrophysicienne alors que des soldats approchaient.

— Major Carter, calmez-vous, intervint le Colonel Reynolds alors qu'il s'interposait entre la jeune femme et Bregman.

Sam se recula et s'éloigna rapidement vers le bloc numéro quatre. Elle entra dans l'observatoire et son regard plongea vers le bas, vers cette pièce où se jouait le destin de celui qu'elle aimait. Daniel entra à son tour dans la pièce et vint se placer près d'elle.

— Je ne peux pas entrer là-bas, dit-il.

— Je sais, lui répondit-elle.

— Comment arrives-tu à être ici ? demanda l'archéologue.

— Mon cœur est là, sur cette table d'opération, répondit-elle.

— J'ai l'impression de ne même plus avoir le mien, dit Daniel. Si elle ne s'en sort pas je…

— Stop. Ne dis rien. Ne dis pas ça, le coupa Sam.

— Je l'aime.

— Je sais. Va lui dire, Daniel. Vas-y.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il avant de partir.

— Je pense qu'il sait déjà… murmura-t-elle.

— Il aura besoin de l'entendre, dit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte.

Sam baissa la tête tandis que la porte se refermait. Oui, il aurait besoin de l'entendre. Oui, il aurait besoin d'elle. Elle observa la tête de Jack sur la table d'opération. Le voir ainsi, faible, impuissant… Elle pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient eu, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir, tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre. C'en était assez. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant derrière elle cette vision de douleur et de peur.

De son côté, Daniel avait réussi à entrer dans la salle d'observation du bloc numéro un et les larmes ravageaient son visage. Il aimait cette femme, il le savait depuis longtemps. En un sourire elle lui avait pris son cœur, en un regard elle était devenue sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait allongée là, à la place des patients qu'elle avait tant soignés, Daniel se maudissait. Il aurait dû voir arriver ce Jaffa, il aurait dû la protéger. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir, elle n'aurait pas dû sauver ce soldat s'il avait déchiffré à temps le message du droïde Goa'uld. Il aurait dû lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, depuis longtemps. Quel lâche était-il pour avoir peur de la perdre s'il lui avouait ses sentiments ? N'était-il pas en train de la perdre, maintenant, alors même qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait à en mourir ? Essuyant rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de la main, Daniel sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir murmuré un « je t'aime » avant de partir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam se trouvait dans son bureau, tapant sur son ordinateur, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Le Général était venu la voir et Sam s'était sentie comme une enfant, attendant les paroles bienfaisantes de la figure paternelle.

Janet et Jack étaient sortis de chirurgie et si Jack se remettait doucement dans une chambre, Janet était elle toujours intubée, son pronostic vital toujours engagé. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seraient décisives selon les médecins. Daniel se tenait à son chevet et refusait d'en bouger alors que Sam restait enfermée dans son laboratoire, ne pouvant supporter la vision de Jack dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Elle craignait également d'y voir Janet dans un état critique et d'y voir un Daniel ravagé par la crainte de perdre la femme qu'il aimait.

L'archéologue était au chevet de Janet depuis plusieurs heures déjà, lui murmurant de douces paroles et des « je t'aime », comme s'il essayait de donner de la force et du courage à la jeune femme de se battre. Lorsque les bips des appareils l'entourant s'affolèrent, Daniel se releva rapidement. Un médecin se déplaça jusqu'au lit, regarda Daniel et lui dit :

— Elle se réveille. Elle a gagné.

Le poids dans la poitrine que ressentait Daniel depuis le tir qu'avait reçu Janet se retira immédiatement. Elle avait gagné. Elle allait vivre. Et Dieu qu'il serait fou s'il ne saisissait pas cette deuxième chance que la vie leur offrait.

Lorsque le médecin fut totalement réveillée et qu'elle croisa le regard de Daniel, elle se demanda si elle était toujours en vie ou bien au paradis. N'était-ce pas la main de l'archéologue qu'elle sentait dans la sienne ?

— Daniel ? réussit-elle à prononcer.

— Je t'aime, lui murmura Daniel.

Maintenant, elle en était certaine, elle était au Paradis.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui si bleu de Daniel.

Daniel sourit et elle aussi. Puis la douleur la frappa de plein fouet, lui coupa pratiquement la respiration. Son visage se transforma en un rictus de douleur et Daniel saura sur ses pieds.

— Janet ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Mal, dit-elle.

Une infirmière arriva rapidement afin de lui administrer de la morphine et la jeune femme fut soulagée en quelques minutes. Mais quelque part, Janet fut reconnaissante d'avoir aussi mal : ça signifiait qu'elle était en vie. Et quelle meilleure nouvelle d'être en vie, au côté de l'homme qu'elle avait tant attendu ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux.

— Ça va aller ? demanda Daniel.

— Ça ne pourrait pas être plus parfait, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Deux jours plus tard, Jack était autorisé à revenir chez lui. Sa plaie cicatrisait correctement et, même s'il faudrait sûrement quelques semaines avant d'être parfaitement guéri, il pouvait rentrer. Une infirmière de la base viendrait chaque jour lui faire ses pansements. Il aurait dû être content de pouvoir rentrer aussi rapidement et pourtant, pourtant quelque chose était douloureux en lui. Pas physiquement parlant, mais il avait mal. Sam n'avait pas été là à son réveil. Elle n'était pas là depuis plus de deux jours.

« Elle a Pete, à quoi je pouvais bien m'attendre ? Je suis un idiot, » pensa-t-il alors qu'il attrapait son t-shirt sur une chaise.

À ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et machinalement Jack autorisa la personne à entrer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Sam se tenait juste devant lui.

— Mon Colonel, quelqu'un m'a dit que vous alliez mieux, dit-elle.

— Oui. Ça tire un peu, mais on m'a autorisé à rentrer chez moi, répondit-il.

Sam hocha la tête.

— La décharge a été presque entièrement arrêtée… Il est bien ce nouveau pare-balles, prononça-t-elle, même si en elle-même elle savait que ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Jack remarqua qu'elle avait la gorge nouée et le teint pâle. Elle avait aussi beaucoup pleuré, il en était certain à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Son cœur se serra.

— Il n'a pas été aussi efficace avec Janet, dit-il, sachant que les blessures du docteur étaient plus importantes que les siennes.

— Non, dit Sam en baissant la tête, tentant de ravaler les larmes qui montaient irrémédiablement dans ses yeux.

Jack se leva et prit sa veste alors que Sam reprit la parole.

— Vous savez… Je voulais vous dire que…

Elle reprit son souffle.

— J'ai eu si peur quand je vous ai vu allongé par terre…

Elle tenta de contrôler ses émotions, mais la boule présente dans sa gorge était trop forte. Se souvenir de ça était trop douloureux.

— Heureusement que vous vous en êtes sortis, finit-elle finalement par dire.

Ses yeux pleins de larmes, elle détourna le regard. Jack s'approcha d'elle, se sentant impuissant face à la douleur de cette femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

— Venez-là, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fortement et Sam lui rendit son étreinte. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien là, en vie. Elle sut que c'était le moment. Lorsque Jack se détacha d'elle, elle lui attrapa la main. Il l'observa, ne comprenant pas.

— J'ai démissionné, annonça-t-elle tout en serrant sa main.

Jack encaissa la nouvelle, et au bout d'une minute, lui répondit.

— Pourquoi ?

— La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne voulais pas ça pour vous, dit-il.

— Et si je pouvais dire ce que je veux, moi ? questionna Sam d'une petite voix.

— Que voulez-vous. Sam ?

— Vous, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Jack lui caressait maintenant la main et elle attendait, nerveuse.

— J'aurais pu démissionner, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Parce que je vous aime, répondit naturellement Jack.

Sam retint son souffle alors qu'à l'intérieur son cœur explosait. Jack fit un pas vers elle, de telle sorte que leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Sam leva la tête vers lui et Jack déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

— Si tu me veux moi, alors je suis tout à toi, dit Jack.

— C'est toi, ça l'a toujours été, dit-elle en se lovant tout contre lui.

Au même instant, dans l'infirmerie, Daniel venait d'embrasser tendrement Janet, lui promettant son cœur et son âme.

— Tu as déjà les miens depuis bien longtemps, dit Janet alors que Daniel se penchait pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Les héros du SGC venaient enfin d'obtenir ce que leurs cœurs leur criaient depuis des années. « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? » Et pourquoi pas ?

 **FIN**


	14. Trahison

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui le 14e OS de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ptitpointe2 : Merci de ta review, j'ai beaucoup aimé traiter cet épisode !

Ady : Merci de ta review et bonne lecture pour celui-ci ! Bisous, ma belle !

Gynnie : Je suis contente que cet OS t'ait plu. Merci de ta review !

Hasuu : Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait plu !

Ailec : Comme toujours ta review était somptueuse, merci pour ça ! Bonne lecture. :*

 **TRAHISON**

« _Je suis obsédé par les destins qui se croisent et se manquent, faute de communication, d'explication, de courage pour s'affronter._ » Katherine Pancol

Le Général Hammond se tenait en salle de contrôle, inquiet. À ses côtés, Janet Fraiser observait Walter, attendant de savoir si un code d'identification était envoyé. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que SG-1 était porté disparue et chaque ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles faisait retenir leur souffle au médecin et au chef de la base.

— Je reçois un code d'identification, mon Général. C'est SG-1 ! s'exclama Harriman.

— Dieu merci, souffla Janet.

— Ouvrez l'iris ! dit George.

Accompagné du médecin, il se dirigea en salle d'embarquement. Lorsque SG-1 arriva, tous ses membres semblant entiers, ils soufflèrent tous deux de soulagement.

— Colonel O'Neill ! Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang ?! s'exclama Hammond. Vous allez bien ?

— Bonjour, mon Général ! Ah nous avons rencontré une population charmante, elle nous a tellement appréciés que tous les habitants, après nous avoir attaqué avec une technologie dépassant la nôtre, ils nous ont enfermés dans une très jolie prison sur une planète au climat hostile. Des vacances en somme ! expliqua Jack avec son humour habituel tandis que Janet le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

— Tous à l'infirmerie et débriefing dès que vous en sortez. Bienvenue à la maison SG-1 !

Il s'éloigna tandis que l'équipe avançait tranquillement vers l'infirmerie, Janet sur leurs talons.

— Vous n'avez rien ? demanda le médecin.

— Nous nous en sommes plutôt bien sortis, Docteur. Vous pouvez être rassurée, répondit Jack.

— Facile à dire pour vous, Colonel, dit Janet.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé étonna Daniel, qui décida de tirer Janet par le bras dans le couloir.

— Hey, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Janet souffla doucement puis releva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers Daniel.

— Je suis juste contente que vous soyez rentrés, répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner et d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Les examens se firent assez rapidement et SG-1 se rendit en salle de briefing où Hammond les attendait. Cela avait été deux longs mois, la menace avait été réelle et sans répit. L'équipe était parfois séparée dans des cellules différentes et tour à tour ils entendaient leurs coéquipiers se faire torturer pour des informations. Malgré tout ça, leur état de santé n'était pas inquiétant et ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux le soir même. Le général souhaitait par ailleurs qu'ils viennent à la base le lendemain afin d'écrire leurs rapports avant leurs deux semaines de vacances bien méritées.

— C'est valable pour vous aussi, Docteur. Vous n'avez pas quitté la base depuis deux mois et je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de vous reposer un peu, déclara George.

— À vos ordres, mon Général.

Alors que la salle de briefing se vidait, Janet mettait en ordre ses papiers, visiblement encore perturbée.

— Rentrez vous reposer, Doc, dit Jack.

— J'attends les dernières analyses de Daniel, répondit-elle.

— Daniel va bien, nous allons tous bien, dit Jack avant de quitter la salle alors que Janet souffla un grand coup.

L'équipe était finalement restée quelques heures à la base, Sam et Daniel voulant regarder quelques-uns des résultats d'analyses qu'ils avaient lancés deux mois plus tôt. Jack était passé voir Sam dans son labo, comme à son habitude, puis était finalement rentré chez lui après avoir donné l'ordre à sa subordonnée de partir au plus tard dans une heure.

— J'aurais les caméras pour me le prouver si vous avez désobéi, Carter, avait-il dit dans un sourire.

— Je ne tarderai pas, mon Colonel. Bonne soirée à vous, avait-elle répondu en le regardant finalement s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Au moment de partir – cinquante minutes plus tard – elle avait découvert que Jack avait oublié son yoyo sur un coin de son bureau. C'était un yoyo qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, avec la tête de Homer Simpson sur le côté. Elle le prit et le mit dans sa poche, se disant qu'elle irait le déposer chez le Colonel en rentrant chez elle. Durant leurs deux mois de captivité, Sam et Jack s'étaient particulièrement rapprochés et la jeune femme se dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être partager une bière ou une pizza, pour discuter de la mission.

Lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture devant chez Jack, son pouls s'accéléra un peu et elle dut souffler profondément afin de le calmer. Elle observa de la fumée venant du jardin et elle se dirigea naturellement vers la terrasse. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit, elle entendit des voix s'élever.

— Tu n'imagines pas la peur que nous avons eue. La peur que j'ai eue.

Mais qu'est-ce que Janet faisait ici ? Et pourquoi était-elle aussi familière avec le Colonel.

— J'en suis désolé, crois-moi J. Nous savons tous qu'il est risqué de passer la porte, mais j'avoue que, cette fois-ci, nous n'avons rien vu venir, dit Jack.

— Ton père n'a pas cessé de m'appeler, répondit Janet, sa voix se brisant. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre ! Lorsque je lui ai finalement dit que tu étais disparu en mission, il s'est écroulé au téléphone, c'était affreux.

— C'est toi qui as dû l'appeler ? Oh viens là, dit Jack tout en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Sam, de là où elle était, pouvait voir cet échange pour le moins étrange à ses yeux.

— Tu sais ce que je ressens, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, j'ai cru que vous n'allions jamais revenir et je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le supporter, pleura Janet dans les bras de Jack.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi, dit Jack.

Sam en avait trop vu. Son cœur broyé en avait trop vu. Janet et Jack étaient ensemble ? Comment diable avaient-ils pu leur cacher ça ?! Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et elle se sentait complètement perdue, trahie. Elle n'avait pas les mots. Janet la taquinait régulièrement concernant Jack alors qu'en fait, elle était avec ? Soudain, l'image de Daniel lui vint à l'esprit. Il allait avoir si mal lui aussi. Régulièrement, ils discutaient tous deux de leurs sentiments pour Janet et Jack, elle savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami était amoureux du médecin, mais qu'il avait peur de lui avouer. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir leurs sentiments ? Quand elle pensa qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés durant leurs deux mois de captivité… Jack lui caressait régulièrement les cheveux pour l'aider à se détendre et s'endormir un peu, ils se tenaient la main lorsqu'ils craignaient de ne pas se revoir, lorsque l'anxiété se faisait trop présente. Avait-elle imaginé tout ça ? L'avait-elle idéalisé ? Ses pensées l'amenèrent directement à une petite épicerie et, sans réfléchir, elle acheta une bouteille de vodka.

Et Janet ? Elle était pourtant tellement inquiète pour l'archéologue dès qu'il revenait blessé. Plus d'une fois Sam l'avait également vu rougir lorsqu'elle essayait de lui soutirer des informations sur leur ami. La scientifique ne comprenait pas, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant… pourtant elle les avait bien vus, ensemble, à discuter de leurs inquiétudes respectives, ils avaient l'air si proches…

Sam gara sa voiture et sortit. Toujours dans ses pensées, le visage ravagé par les larmes elle s'avança dans le couloir de l'immeuble et frappa rapidement à la porte au fond du couloir. Lorsque Daniel ouvrit, il fut plus que surpris de découvrir sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

— Sam ?

— Ils sont ensemble. Comment peuvent-ils nous cacher ça ?! s'exclama Sam à travers ses sanglots.

— De qui parles-tu ? demanda Daniel en la laissant entrer rapidement.

— De qui veux-tu que je parle ? questionna-t-elle.

— J'ai peur de comprendre… commença-t-il.

— Je les ai vus ensemble ! Comment peuvent-ils faire ça, ne rien nous dire, nous trahir à ce point ?!

— Tu es sûre que c'était…

— Janet était dans ses bras, Daniel. Dans les bras du Colonel ! Il y avait tellement de sentiments qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas comprendre, dit-elle, pleurant de plus belle.

Le cœur de Daniel se serra. Savoir Janet et Jack ensemble, c'était si… improbable ! Mais vu l'état de Sam, cela ne faisait pourtant aucun doute… Sam, grand Dieu. Elle était tellement anéantie qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui-même avait affreusement mal. Il prit la bouteille des mains de la scientifique, l'ouvrit et en prit une longue gorgée tandis que Sam s'asseyait sur son canapé. Il s'assit à son tour puis lui passa la bouteille. Ils commencèrent à parler de Jack et Janet en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient manqué, les signaux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus…

Bien vite, la bouteille se retrouva vidée aux trois quarts et les deux amis n'étaient plus vraiment dans leur état normal.

— Tu sais quoi ? On s'en fiche ! s'exclama un Daniel saoul.

— Comment peut-on s'en ficher. On les aime, répondit une Sam éméchée.

— On trouvera mieux, tu verras ! J'en suis sûr, il n'y a qu'à te regarder ! Tu es sublime, intelligente, adorable… Tout le monde aime une femme comme toi ! s'exclama de nouveau Daniel.

Sans prévenir, Sam fondit sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, ils ouvrirent les yeux, leurs lèvres toujours scellées et s'observèrent.

— Ça marche pas, dit Sam, ses lèvres toujours sur celles de Daniel.

Daniel recula sa tête et la secoua.

— Je ne t'aime pas comme ça, répondit-il.

— J'ai pensé à Jack, dit Sam en recommençant à pleurer.

— Je sais, je sais, répondit Daniel en la prenant dans ses bras et en la berçant.

Ils terminèrent ainsi leur soirée, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé de Daniel. Au matin, Sam se leva rapidement afin de passer chez elle avant de se rendre à la base. Ils se mirent d'accord pour éviter au maximum Jack et Janet durant cette journée avant leurs vacances.

En arrivant à son laboratoire, Sam écrivit rapidement son rapport et le déposa au Général Hammond. Elle décida ensuite de terminer ses quelques expériences.

Daniel fit la même chose et, jusque là, ils avaient réussi à être seuls dans leurs bureaux respectifs. En fin de journée, Sam décida de se rendre au stand de tir, pensant que ça la détendrait. Après la première salve de tirs, elle était plutôt contente d'elle, mais soudain…

— Carter ! J'ai bien cru ne pas vous voir aujourd'hui, annonça Jack.

Sam se raidit, en colère.

— Colonel, répondit-elle poliment.

— Un souci, Carter ? demanda Jack, étonné du ton de sa subordonnée.

— Pas le moindre, répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de tirer les six coups de son chargeur.

Elle retira son casque, posa l'arme et se retourna.

— Je vais aller profiter de mes vacances si vous me le permettez, Colonel.

— Allez-y, répondit Jack tout en voyant la cible s'avancer vers lui.

Trois balles dans la tête, trois balles dans le cœur. Il ne voulait pas paraître paranoïaque, mais il semblerait que Carter soit fâchée, contre lui qui plus est. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Daniel qu'il trouva en pleine traduction.

— Salut, Daniel ! Dites-moi, Carter a un problème aujourd'hui ?

— Elle devrait ? répondit sèchement Daniel.

— Eh bien, euh… je n'en sais rien.

— C'est bien vous ça, vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne savez jamais rien. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller profiter de mes jours de congés, ça me fera du bien.

— Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous souhaitez que j'appelle le Doc ?

— Faites-le donc pour vous, répliqua Daniel avant de sortir de son bureau.

« Ils sont devenus cinglés ou quoi ? » se demanda Jack.

Il rentra chez lui peu après le départ de Daniel. Il gara sa voiture dans l'allée et avança lentement à pied jusqu'à sa porte, se demandant quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué ces deux-là. C'est alors qu'il le vit, dans l'herbe, mouillé par la pluie qui était tombée dans l'après-midi : son yoyo Homer Simpson.

Il l'attrapa, se demandant comment son yoyo préféré pouvait avoir atterri là. La dernière fois qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu, il était dans le laboratoire de Sam, la veille. Soudain, tout s'éclaircit. Le yoyo ne s'était pas retrouvé là par hasard. Avec horreur, il se mit à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et se tourna en direction de sa terrasse : on pouvait parfaitement voir de là où il se trouvait si deux personnes discutaient à cet endroit. Sam était venu lui rendre son yoyo et elle l'avait vu avec Janet. Après le rapprochement qui s'était passé durant leur mission de deux mois, il n'osa imaginer ce que la scientifique avait pu entendre et penser ! Vu sa cible mortellement touchée à six reprises, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à une chose censée. Vraisemblablement, Daniel était également au courant et semblait énervé lui aussi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Janet ?

— Merde ! jura tout haut le militaire avant de prendre sa voiture en direction de chez Sam.

En chemin, il appela Janet et lui demanda de s'occuper de Daniel.

— Écoute, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix là. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. Je ne te regarderai pas souffrir, J.

Il raccrocha et se gara devant chez Sam. Il tambourina à la porte pendant cinq bonnes minutes, priant la jeune femme de lui ouvrir. Finalement, un voisin lui indiqua qu'elle était partie depuis au moins une demi-heure avec un sac de sport à la main. Jack savait où la trouver. Il se précipita dans sa voiture et fonça.

Sam tentait de se vider l'esprit et se concentra sur son effort.

« Un, deux, trois. Respiration. Un, deux, trois. Respiration. Un, deux, tr… »

Elle heurta quelqu'un et retira la tête de l'eau avant de retirer ses lunettes. Il lui semblait pourtant que la ligne d'eau dans laquelle elle s'était installée était vide, près du mur. Lorsqu'elle le vit, tout son corps se tendit. Mais que faisait-il là ?!

— Colonel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Carter ! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes énervée et vous vous trompez ! dit-il.

— Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

— Janet est ma sœur, d'accord ? Enfin ma demi-sœur, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, balança-t-il de but en blanc.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Sam.

— Je ne suis pas avec Janet ! C'est ma demi-sœur !

— On peut savoir pourquoi vous venez m'annoncer ça en plein milieu d'une piscine ?!

— Parce que ce que vous avez vu, que je suppose que vous avez vu, vous a fait croire des choses fausses et vous m'en voulez.

— Vous divaguez, Colonel !

— Alors comment mon yoyo a-t-il atterri devant chez moi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir sonné et me l'avoir donné ? Vous nous avez vus ensemble et cela vous a blessé !

— N'importe quoi, tenta de se défendre Sam.

— Ça vous a blessé comme ça m'aurait blessé parce que je vous aime, dit Jack sous le regard abasourdi de Sam.

— Et vous m'annoncez ça ici ?! finit-elle par dire en reprenant ses esprits.

— Je me suis dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais si je ne souhaitais pas vous perdre.

— Pourquoi ne nous avoir jamais rien dit ?!

— Je ne sais pas, nous voulions que cela reste secret pour que notre relation familiale n'entache pas notre travail au quotidien.

— Janet a parlé de sentiments, dit Sam.

— Ceux qu'elle a pour Daniel. Elle est en chemin pour aller lui parler elle aussi et j'ose espérer que Space Monkey prendra soin d'elle !

— Et vous, alors ?

— Votre père me cassera la figure si je ne prends pas soin de vous, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, Sam, lui dit-il. Je t'aime et j'aurais dû te le dire depuis bien longtemps.

Sam l'observa, entre colère et amour. Elle finit néanmoins par capituler, sentant qu'il lui était impossible de résister à un tel regard venant de Jack O'Neill. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa, baiser qui fut bien vite passionné.

— Dites donc, ça serait possible de pas faire vos cochonneries ici ? Vous êtes là pour nager pas pour vous bécoter ! annonça le maître nageur qui passa à côté deux sur le rebord de la piscine.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sam et bien vite ils finirent par rire de bon cœur. Finalement, ils étaient libres et heureux. Enfin, « libres » lorsqu'ils auront décidé qui démissionnera…

 **FIN**


	15. Difficile décision

Bonjour à tous. Voici le 15e OS de ce recueil, bonne lecture !

Petitepointe2 : Merci de ta review, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu !

Sa : Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu t'es remise du choc du baiser Sam/Daniel. ^^

Résumé : Le Colonel Samantha Carter arrive sur Atlantis afin de débuter sa mission de commandement, mais elle tombe rapidement malade...

 **Difficile décision**

 _« Je l'aime tant, le temps qui reste…_

 _Je veux rire, courir, pleurer, parler, et voir, et croire, et boire, danser, crier, manger, nager, bondir, désobéir, j'ai pas fini, j'ai pas fini, voler, chanter, partir, repartir, souffrir, aimer._

 _Je l'aime tant le temps qui reste. »_ Serge Reggiani, Le temps qui reste

Cela faisait déjà quinze jours que Samantha Carter était arrivée sur Atlantis. Tout se passait bien et la jeune femme avait rapidement pris ses marques au sein de la cité.

La veille, elle avait accompagné le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe sur une planète voisine et elle avait apprécié de retrouver le temps de quelques heures un travail de terrain plutôt que de bureau. Malheureusement, il semblait que cette petite escapade n'avait pas été sans conséquence : après s'être endormie avec une migraine, Sam s'était retrouvé à vomir toute la nuit. Elle savait pourtant qu'il y avait toujours un risque à goûter la nourriture extraterrestre, mais l'équipe du Colonel était habituée à cette planète, ses habitants étant des marchands réguliers pour la cité. Elle n'avait donc eu aucune crainte à goûter le plat local... grossière erreur qu'elle ne referait plus !

En se levant le matin, sa tête lui tourna légèrement. Sa nuit blanche n'allait pas être d'une grande aide pour travailler toute la journée et elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait devoir se faire un peu violence. Son estomac n'avait plus l'air de vouloir régurgiter quoi que ce soit et elle se dit qu'un petit déjeuner léger l'aiderait à reprendre quelques forces avant le briefing de la matinée. Seulement, une fois devant son bol, la motivation n'était plus vraiment là et elle ne put avaler quoique ce soit, sentant que son estomac protestait déjà à la vue d'aliments.

« Bon, eh bien, je suppose qu'on réessayera au déjeuner, » pensa-t-elle en se levant et en partant de la salle.

Elle rejoignit rapidement la salle de briefing où McKay était déjà occupé avec énormément de paperasse devant lui.

— Sam ! Vous êtes en avance aussi à ce que je vois. Impatiente de découvrir mes calculs j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama le scientifique.

— Absolument, répondit Sam avec un air faussement enjoué.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et John, Teyla et Zelenka entrèrent dans la pièce. Rapidement, McKay commença sa présentation et tous l'écoutèrent. Sam se concentrait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle avait très chaud et se demanda comment diable une telle chaleur était possible dans cette pièce. Elle commença à suer un peu et prit sa feuille de note afin de s'éventer avec. John lui jeta un regard interrogateur ainsi que Teyla, mais elle décida de ne pas relever. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à manger local, elle le jurait ! McKay continuait de parler, et dix minutes plus tard il finit par s'interrompre, regardant Sam.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, poursuivez, répondit-elle dans un souffle qu'elle trouva elle-même un peu court.

— Vous êtes bien pâle pour quelqu'un qui doit aller bien, Colonel, dit John.

— J'ai juste un peu chaud, répondit Sam.

— Vous avez des suées, vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie ? proposa Teyla.

— Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai simplement passé une mauvaise nuit, la nourriture locale ne m'a pas réussi, répliqua-t-elle en soufflant un peu afin de calmer son estomac capricieux.

— Je vais vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, Colonel, vous n'êtes clairement pas en forme, dit John en se levant pour s'approcher de Sam.

— Nous reprendrons ce briefing dans l'après-midi, dit à son tour l'astrophysicienne en se levant.

Sa tête vacilla, et ce fut le trou noir. John, qui était assez proche d'elle, put la retenir et il demanda à McKay d'aller chercher le docteur Keller le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque Sam rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, Jennifer à ses côtés.

— Alors, Colonel, depuis quand vous êtes dans cet état ? demanda le médecin.

— J'ai été malade toute cette nuit, j'ai goûté à un plat local hier... Je ne recommencerai pas soyez-en sûre, Docteur, répondit Sam faiblement.

— Vous auriez dû venir me voir immédiatement, je vous aurais donné de quoi vous soulager. Bon, j'attends tout de même vos résultats d'examens et, en fonction, vous pourrez repartir dans vos quartiers.

— Je dois finir le briefing cet après-midi, dit Sam.

— Négatif, Colonel. Ce que vous ferez, c'est vous reposer, répondit le docteur Keller en s'éloignant.

Sam soupira et, bien malgré elle, ses paupières se refermèrent. Deux heures plus tard, le médecin revint avec les résultats et discuta avec elle de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Sam baissa les yeux en soupirant. Sa gorge se serra, ainsi que son cœur.

— Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

— Un mois, tout au plus, répondit le médecin.

Les yeux de Sam s'emplirent de larmes et elle ne parla plus. Lorsqu'elle fut autorisée à partir, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers et s'effondra sur son lit.

Le lendemain, alors que la porte était actionnée vers la Terre afin d'y envoyer le courrier des officiers d'Atlantis, Sam déposa une lettre et repartit dans ses quartiers, le cœur lourd. Quelques heures plus tard, le briefing débuta de nouveau et personne ne dit un mot sur le teint blafard de la jeune femme.

Deux jours après, plus personne ne parlait de l'incident de Sam et la vie avait repris son cours sur Atlantis. La porte s'actionna et le code d'identification de la Terre apparu. Jack arriva dans la cité, le visage fermé. McKay et Sheppard se trouvaient déjà dans la salle d'embarquement et l'accueillir chaleureusement tandis que Sam arrivait à leur niveau. Elle émit un faible « Mon Général » alors que McKay ne cessait de parler.

— C'est fantastique de vous avoir ici, nous avons tellement de choses à vous montrer ! s'exclama McKay.

— Nous n'avons pas été prévenus de votre visite, mon Général, mais c'est agréable de vous recevoir ici. Une visite guidée s'impose, dit à son tour John.

Jack jeta un regard à Sam qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et il s'éloigna accompagné du scientifique et du Colonel.

Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur Keller croisa Sam dans un couloir et fut étonnée de la voir seule. Jack arriva, accompagné d'un McKay plus que très bavard.

— Cette cité est tellement fantastique, mais vous savez si nous pouvions avoir plus de moyens, nous...

— Général O'Neill, bienvenu sur Atlantis, dit Jennifer en coupant McKay.

— Docteur Keller, répondit Jack.

— Rodney, je pense qu'il serait bien de laisser un peu le Général, il n'est pas vraiment là pour une visite officielle, dit le médecin.

— Vraiment ? dit Rodney en se retournant vers Jack. Pourquoi êtes-vous sur Atlantis ? Enfin, voyons, un Général ne vient pas ici en balade de...

— C'est une visite conjugale, Rodney, déclara Sam de manière posée.

— Conjugale ? Celle-là, elle est bien bonne ! Et de qui donc êtes-vous le conjoint ? Enfin voyons vous n'êtes jamais venu avant !

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ne dit rien.

— Venez, Rodney, dit Jennifer.

Rodney regarda Sam, puis Jack. Puis de nouveau Sam.

— C'est vous ?!

— Rodney... soupira Sam.

— Non, sans blague ?

— Maintenant, McKay, c'est le moment où vous déguerpissez en gardant votre langue. Sinon je vous botte les fesses, dit Jack tandis que Sam émettait un faible sourire.

Ils commencèrent à entrer dans les quartiers de Sam, Jennifer traînant par le bras le scientifique.

— Je n'arrive pas y croire, dit McKay.

— Venez, Rodney, et surtout ne dites rien à personne, répliqua Jennifer.

Puis le couloir devint silencieux et la porte des quartiers de Sam se referma derrière Jack. La jeune femme se tenait près de son lit et ne semblait pas à son aise. Jack s'approcha d'elle, lui releva la tête avec un de ses doigts sous son menton, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ceci détendit Sam, qui répondit avec la même douceur au baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait, puis elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Jack, passant ses deux bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

— Merci d'être venu, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu m'as manqué, répondit Jack en respirant le parfum des cheveux de la jeune femme.

Sam se lova un peu plus dans les bras de Jack, collant son corps entier contre lui.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Ta lettre n'était pas très précise, je me suis inquiété. À part me dire que tu étais malade et que je devais venir quand je le pouvais...

Sam s'accrocha un peu plus à son cou et Jack sentit des larmes lui mouiller la peau.

— Sam ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en lui attrapant les poignets pour la faire s'éloigner quelque peu.

Il joignit les mains de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser.

— Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

— Je... commença Sam.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

— Je suis enceinte, dit-elle très rapidement.

Jack lâcha ses mains.

— Je... je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, j'ai toujours fait très attention, Jack, je te le promets, pleura-t-elle doucement.

Jack ne la regardait plus et le cœur de Sam se brisa.

— J'ai visiblement attrapé une sorte de virus en accompagnant le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe il y a quelques jours. Le docteur Keller ne sait pas comment cela peut être possible, mais cela affecte le bébé...

— Le fœtus, la coupa Jack.

— Cela l'affecte et il s'attaque à mon organisme. Ça progresse rapidement, le docteur Keller ne sait pas si elle pourra trouver un traitement à temps.

— Le fœtus s'en prend à ton organisme à cause du virus ?

Sam hocha la tête.

— Combien de temps ?

— Un mois, tout au plus. D'ici une semaine, je ne pourrai plus tenir debout selon ses prévisions.

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, mais Jack ne la regardait toujours pas.

— Jack... prononça Sam, la voix tremblante.

Le militaire ne tourna pas la tête vers elle.

— Il suffit de l'éliminer et tu iras mieux, dit-il d'une voix dure.

— Quoi ? répliqua Sam d'une toute petite voix.

— Il n'est pas question que tu meures, dit-il.

— Jack... Je ne peux pas faire ça... expliqua Sam en pleurant.

— Je ne te regarderais pas mourir, dit Jack d'une voix dure.

— C'est notre enfant, répliqua Sam tandis que sa voix se brisait.

— Je ne l'ai pas demandé je te signale. Et je ne le laisserais pas te tuer.

— Tu ne l'as pas demandé, mais il est là quand même, je ne l'ai pas fait seule ! cria Sam, à bout.

— Je dois partir, dit soudainement Jack.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! demanda-t-elle, ses sanglots devenant incontrôlables.

Jack s'éloigna à grands pas et ouvrit la porte qui coulissa sur le côté. Alors qu'il était dans le couloir, Sam resta dans ses quartiers, tétanisée.

— Jack ! cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de tomber à genoux, les sanglots et les pleurs prenant le dessus sur son esprit et son cœur ravagés.

Elle resta ainsi durant plusieurs heures, sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle et Jack étaient les plus heureux du monde et leur relation était merveilleuse. Ils se disputaient parfois bien sûr, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, tout simplement parce qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivait à résister à l'autre plus d'une heure. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants. Sam n'avait jamais lancé le sujet, elle ne savait pas comment Jack pouvait réagir avec la mort de son fils Charlie. Elle avait précautionneusement pris sa contraception, jugeant qu'il lui parlerait de lui-même de ce sujet sensible. À quel moment avait-elle pu oublier sa pilule ? Les dernières semaines avant son départ avaient été riches en émotions, c'était vrai, mais elle ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir oublié un comprimé.

Elle avait finalement raison de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet avec Jack plus tôt au vu de sa réaction. Même si elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait plus avoir d'enfants, elle n'était pas la seule responsable. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être parti ainsi, la laissant seule avec ses angoisses. Sa vie était en danger et pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre fin à celle qu'elle portait en elle.

À bout de forces, elle se releva lentement et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait la chance d'avoir ses quartiers côté océan. Elle observa que la nuit était tombée et, dans un élan de détresse, elle se dirigea vers les couloirs. Sa démarche n'était pas très assurée, mais elle avait besoin de sentir l'air sur son visage. Arrivée à la terrasse surplombant l'océan, elle s'accouda à la barrière et laissa le vent souffler sur son visage strié de larmes. Elle n'entendit que vaguement la porte des étoiles s'actionner et ne bougea pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle restait là, ses yeux fixant le large, priant elle ne savait quel dieu ou force surnaturelle de l'aider.

Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues.

— Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé. On va faire ça ensemble, on va s'en sortir ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait. Je suis là et je ne partirai plus jamais, chuchota Jack à son oreille.

Sam se retourna et s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— C'est un miracle. Ce bébé est un miracle, notre miracle et on va s'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ils travailleront jour et nuit s'il le faut, mais tu vas survivre, et notre enfant aussi. Je t'aime, Sam.

— Je t'aime aussi, Jack. Merci. Merci… murmura-t-elle contre lui.

Après plusieurs minutes d'étreinte, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie. S'il fallait vaincre ce virus, il fallait que le maximum de personnes travaille dessus. Jack n'en avait que faire si leur relation était mise en lumière aux yeux de tous. Il n'en avait que faire si tout le monde savait que Sam était enceinte. Sam était sa femme, la personne qui était tout son monde, et il ne laisserait rien lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et bientôt, il aurait deux personnes à chérir plus que tout dans l'univers.

Les équipes scientifiques se mirent au travail sous les ordres d'un Général nerveux, grincheux, mal aimable par moment, mais personne ne dit jamais rien. Ils leur suffisait de le voir poser ses yeux sur Sam pour comprendre son humeur.

La jeune femme dut se résoudre à rester alitée après une semaine de contamination, comme l'avait estimé le docteur Keller. Très vite, elle sombra dans un coma et le personnel médical ainsi que les chercheurs devenaient de plus en plus inquiets. Le bébé ne souffrait apparemment pas du virus puisqu'il puisait dans l'organisme de Sam pour survivre. Alors que plus personne n'y croyait plus, la solution arriva, balayant les craintes de tous. Le vaccin synthétisé avait éliminer toute trace du virus dans l'échantillon et lorsque Jennifer l'injecta à Sam, elle estima son temps d'action à quarante-huit heures et expliqua à Jack qu'après tout ça, il était hors de question que Sam emprunte la porte des étoiles, car elle ne connaissait pas les effets qu'un si long voyage pouvait avoir sur le bébé. Ce furent les heures les plus longues pour Jack, il avait cette impression désagréable que son cœur avait été retiré de sa poitrine depuis que Sam était dans le coma. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir mal réagi lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la grossesse et le virus, il avait eu tellement peur. Il pouvait sauver la terre ou même la galaxie plusieurs fois, s'il avait bien une peur, c'était d'être de nouveau père. Serait-il à la hauteur ? L'enfant ne risquera-t-il rien ?

— Tu seras parfait, entendit-il murmurer alors qu'il fixait le ventre de Sam.

Il sursauta et ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de la femme qu'il aimait.

— Tu seras un père parfait, murmura-t-elle de nouveau, ayant parfaitement deviné les pensées du Général.

Jack se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Nous ne serons peut-être pas parfaits, mais nous serons ensemble, en famille, et c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Sam sourit tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

— Je t'aime, dit-elle tendrement avant de refermer les yeux.

Sa main entrelacée à celle de Jack se posa sur son ventre, et elle se rendormit doucement.

 **FIN**


	16. Je vole en éclats

Bonjouuuur (- étudiante ayant fini ses partiels et se sentant dans un état d'euphorie à quelques heures d'aller voir le dernier Star Wars). J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un OS un peu court, mais qui j'espère vous plaira. :D Un deuxième est déjà en cours d'écriture, ainsi qu'un certain chapitre de « Et si elle s'était appelée Madame ». Vous l'aurez compris, I'm FREE ! J'espère lire plein de reviews ! Des bisous à tous !

Ptitepointe2 : Merci de ta jolie review ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira tout autant.

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review ! C'est bien vrai, on manque d'histoires de Sam sur Atlantis. Ça me donne une autre idée tiens… (mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais !) À très vite !

Gynnie : Bah dis donc… MERCI ! J'espère que cet OS sera à la hauteur du dernier alors… ^^

Alien Phosphorescent : Merci de ta review et bienvenue parmi nous ! J'espère que mes écrits te plairont toujours autant. À bientôt ! :D

 **Je vole en éclats**

 _« J'ai éclaté en sanglots. J'ai un faible pour cette expression. On n'éclate jamais de faim ou de froid. En revanche, on éclate de rire ou en sanglots. Il est des sentiments qui justifient qu'on vole en éclats. »_ Albert Espinosa

Il l'observait, calme. Il ne pourrait dire combien de temps cela dura une minute, peut être deux. Puis la fin fut là, rapide et féroce, comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'y préparer. Et il l'observa encore, comme une calme force de la nature. Comme le courage qu'elle essayait de rassembler.

En un instant, il sut que tout allait basculer. Ce fut si infime qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce bref mouvement le long de sa gorge. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise tandis qu'une seconde plus tard elle disparaissait dans le couloir. Il devait la rattraper. Il devait la retrouver. N'était-ce pas ce pour quoi il était présent ? N'était-ce pas ce pour quoi il avait remarqué ce mouvement presque imperceptible pour qui ne la connaissait pas ?

Elle avançait vite. Courrait même. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'évader, coûte que coûte. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'enfuir, n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Sa gorge la brûlait, mais qu'importe. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Cette pensée la fit accélérer, comme si elle devait laisser derrière elle cette vie. Elle ne sut pas exactement comment elle atteignit la lumière du jour. Elle ne sut pas comment elle atteignit l'immense forêt. La fraîcheur du vent la fit frissonner, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du froid qui transperçait tout son corps. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, à n'importe quel prix. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie plus loin, plus profondément dans les bois. Elle voulait se laisser emporter pas la nature, disparaître en elle, comme ne plus exister. Ne plus exister. Rester là, attendre que le froid engourdisse ses sens, sa tête, son cœur. Ne plus exister. _Ne plus exister_.

Ses jambes fléchirent et elle sut qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. À un point de non-retour, elle s'effondra. Ses genoux ne touchèrent pas le sol glacé comme elle s'y était préparée. À la place, une force lui écrasa la cage thoracique avec puissance et le choc la fit échapper un sanglot. Elle sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, qu'elle ne pourrait rien éviter, et elle hurla avant d'éclater en sanglots en se retournant vivement vers le torse contre lequel elle était maintenue. Elle s'accrocha à la veste, tentant dans un dernier élan de désespoir de maintenant la tête hors de l'eau. Puis elle plongea, submergée.

Il ne bougeait pas, la maintenant fermement. Il savait que cela pouvait durer un moment et il ne devait en aucun cas la relâcher, comme s'il devait maintenir son être en un seul morceau. Comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'abîme s'il relâchait sa prise. Alors il resta stoïque puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent tous deux au sol, leurs jambes ne les tenant pus. Il ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant et elle resta accrochée à lui. Elle frissonnait et pleurait, et il sut qu'il devait tenir. Tenir jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui ordonne de se relever.

Son visage, qui jusqu'alors était enfoui dans son cou, se releva soudainement. Ses yeux bleus embués de larmes plongèrent dans les siens et, pendant un moment, il pensa s'y noyer entièrement. Il fut cependant pris de surprise quelques instants après lorsqu'elle fondit sur sa bouche, lui offrant un baiser passionné et désespéré, les larmes mouillant sa peau. Combien de fois avait-il voulu l'embrasser ? Il ne saurait donner un chiffre exact tant cela lui était venu à l'esprit de si nombreuses fois. Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes était un paradis, il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres mots. Et pourtant… Pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être maintenant. Pas comme ça, pas alors qu'elle était dans cet état. Il la prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner après avoir répondu à son baiser durant quelques secondes.

— Sam… murmura-t-il.

Elle releva vers lui ses yeux larmoyants, lâchant un sanglot tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Je vous en prie… supplia-t-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

— Pas comme ça… lui dit-il.

— Je vous en supplie, Jack. Je vous en prie… J'ai promis. J'ai promis que j'étais heureuse, avoua-t-elle doucement en pleurant de plus belle.

Elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres et il répondit avec ardeur avant que sa conscience ne refasse surface et qu'il ne l'éloigne de nouveau.

— Sam… Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant, murmura-t-il encore.

— Jack, je vous en prie… J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai… J'en ai besoin. Vous avez dit « toujours ». Je vous en supplie… J'ai dit que j'étais heureuse, je lui ai menti et je… je…

Sa voix se coupa en un sanglot et elle fut incapable de continuer.

— Est-ce que… Vous êtes sûre ? demanda prudemment Jack.

— Je lui ai menti alors qu'il savait. Il savait. Il me l'a dit, a essayé de me faire comprendre et je suis restée bornée. Je lui ai menti… La dernière chose que j'ai faite a été de lui mentir, pleura Sam.

Jack la reprit tout contre lui, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état. Elle était si dévastée…

— Je vous en prie, Jack… Je veux arrêter de mentir, murmura-t-elle contre son cou.

Jack ferma lentement les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— Laissez-moi vous aimer… murmura-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle se détacha de lui lentement et planta de nouveau son regard plein de larmes dans le sien.

— Laissez-moi vous aimer… supplia-t-elle, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

Pour toute réponse, Jack s'approcha de son visage et, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, murmura :

— Je vous aime.

Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et leur baiser fut d'une extrême douceur. Comme si la folie désespérée avait fait place à l'amour profond qui les unissait. Comme si elle était maintenant apaisée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sam replongea son visage dans le cou de son âme sœur.

— Merci… murmura-t-elle alors que Jack resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, cimetière de Colorado Springs.

Sam s'approcha lentement de la tombe, une rose à la main. À sa gauche, Jack était là, maintenant sa main gauche comme pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle s'accroupit légèrement, déposant la rose puis, dans un murmure, comme pour sceller un pacte, prononça :

— Merci, Papa.

 **FIN**


	17. Un jour comme les autres

Bonjour, voici le 17e OS du Recueil. Il paraît que c'est un jour spécial… Ou pas ?

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review, bonnes fêtes à toi !

Ptitepointe : Merci de ta review ! Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes !

 **Un jour comme les autres**

« _Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant… ça sera mieux._ » Anonyme

Samantha Carter entra dans l'ascenseur le sourire aux lèvres, avec le sentiment que cette journée allait être agréable. En sortant au niveau de son laboratoire, elle croisa Daniel dans le couloir et afficha un grand sourire.

— Bonjour, Daniel ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

— Salut, Sam. Vous allez bien ? demanda l'archéologue.

— Très bien oui, merci, répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

— Vous êtes radieuse aujourd'hui dites-moi, ça fait plaisir, dit Daniel.

— Merci… répliqua Sam, commençant à perdre à moitié son sourire.

— Bon et bien, à plus tard, je dois terminer cette traduction de l'artefact de S2C 912.

— À plus tard… répondit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Elle entra dans son laboratoire, quelque peu étonnée de Daniel mais décida de ne pas en porter cas. La journée n'était pas finie après tout !  
Deux heures plus tard, Janet frappa à sa porte et Sam l'accueillit avec le même grand sourire que plus tôt.

— Janet ! Bonjour, dit-elle en lâchant son stylo alors que sa meilleure amie entrait.

— Bonjour, Sam. Je viens vous voir car j'aurais besoin que vous passiez à l'infirmerie un peu plus tard, j'ai votre analyse de sang mensuel à faire, indiqua Janet.

— Ah, euh… Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sam un peu décontenancée.

— Passez vers quatorze heures, je vous attendrais, dit de nouveau le médecin.

— Entendu, répliqua Sam.

Janet s'éloigna dans le couloir et Sam fronça les sourcils. Janet également ? Bizarre.

Vers midi et demi, elle commença à être très étonnée de ne pas avoir vu le Général depuis ce matin. Son inquiétude fut vite effacée lorsque Jack frappa à la porte de son laboratoire, les mains chargées.

— Salut, Carter ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? lança Jack d'un ton enjoué.

Sur le visage de Sam apparut un superbe sourire « spécial Jack » tandis qu'elle rougissait un peu.

— Je vais bien merci, Monsieur.

— Tant mieux car j'ai quelque chose pour vous qui va vous faire pétiller vos petits yeux bleus !

— Vraiment ? demanda Sam, curieuse, en rougissant de plus belle.

— J'ai tenu personnellement à vous apporter ceci, je voulais voir votre tête en le découvrant. C'est SG-5 qui l'a ramené.

Jack s'approcha et déposa devant elle un objet qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Apparemment, ça permet de réguler la température de n'importe quelle pièce.

— Vous m'apportez un radiateur, mon Général ? demanda Sam, un peu déçue.

— Regardez la taille de ce machin, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Jack.

— Hum… Oui.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi enjouée que je l'aurais pensé.

— Si, si, c'est super, mon Général, répondit Sam avec un sourire forcé.

— Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps alors. Pensez quand même à aller manger, Colonel. C'est un ordre, dit Jack.

— À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Jack repartit de son laboratoire et cette fois-ci, Sam lâcha un soupir, se renfrognant.

« C'est une conspiration aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Un radiateur, gé-nial ! » pensa-t-elle avant de finalement se lever pour rejoindre le mess. Sur le trajet, Sam se dit que peut-être ses amis l'attendaient là-bas. Elle avança donc d'un pas plus enjoué mais déchanta rapidement en entrant dans le mess, vide.

« Merveilleux… » pensa-t-elle. Elle prit un plateau sans grande conviction et avança vers le buffet. Rien n'était très appétissant mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle pourrait au moins déguster une bonne gel…

« Pas de Jello bleue non plus ? ! C'est un complot, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Elle mangea rapidement et repartit dans son laboratoire, l'humeur morose. Neuf ans à travailler ici et pas une seule personne pour remarquer ça ? Quelle déception ! Elle se rendit au rendez-vous à l'infirmerie (où Janet lui raconta sa charmante soirée avec Daniel la veille), puis elle examina le « radiateur » tout l'après-midi avant de décider qu'il était une heure décente pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait vu personne d'autre de la journée – même pas Teal'c ! – et en avait un peu assez. Son humeur joyeuse était maintenant une humeur triste et elle souhaitait juste rentrer chez elle, commander une pizza et regarder un vieux film à la télévision.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle se demanda si, par le plus grand des hasards, ses amis n'allaient pas être là à l'attendre. Le calme de sa maison la ramena à la douloureuse réalité qu'était sa journée : c'était un jour comme les autres !

Elle déposa sans cérémonie son sac à main dans l'entrée et monta dans la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche brûlante. Elle passa son pyjama chaud et appela pour commander une pizza tout en allumant sa télévision.

« Voilà, une journée comme les autres ! » pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Quinze minutes plus tard, on sonna à sa porte et elle se leva. Elle attrapa son porte-monnaie et prépara ce qu'il fallait pour régler le livreur de pizza. Elle ouvrit rapidement et son visage se figea alors que se tenait en face d'elle un Jack O'Neill très élégant.

— Mon Général ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, tout en fermant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

— Carter ? Vous n'êtes pas prête ? questionna Jack.

— Prête pour quoi ?

— Vous n'avez pas eu mon mémo ?

— Quel mémo ?

— Et bien, pour ce soir.

— De quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur ?

— Ça m'apprendra à vous laisser un mémo parce que je n'ai pas le temps de venir vous voir. On a prévu une soirée au restaurant… Pour votre anniversaire, répondit Jack, un air gêné au visage.

— Mon anniversaire ?

— Vous allez bien, Carter ? demanda Jack.

— Je… J'ai cru que vous aviez tous ou…

— Madame Carter ? demanda une voix derrière Jack.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face au livreur de pizza, sous la mine gênée de Sam.

— Vous avez cru qu'on avait oublié ? demanda Jack.

— Oui… répondit Sam d'une petite voix.

— On a vraiment été nul aujourd'hui, hein ?

Sam ne répondit pas et Jack tendit un billet au livreur afin de régler la pizza.

— Gardez la monnaie, dit-il.

— Merci, Monsieur ! Et passez de joyeuses fêtes ! répondit le livreur en s'éloignant.

Jack se retourna de nouveau vers Sam, la pizza à la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Je me sens ridicule, dit Sam en rougissant.

— Vous ? Ridicule ?

— C'était idiot de ma part d'avoir de telles attentes par rapport à cette journée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Il n'y avait même pas de gelée bleue au mess !

— Ça, c'est un véritable crime, répondit Jack en riant.

— Ne vous moquez pas, Monsieur.

— Je ne me moque pas, je vous trouve mignonne en fait.

— Mignonne ? demanda Sam en rougissant franchement.

— Oui, c'est adorable d'être de bonne humeur le jour de son anniversaire et d'espérer… et bien tout ce que nous autres, amis un peu nuls, n'avons pas fait.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je n'avais qu'à lire mes mémos.

Sam frissonna et Jack fronça les sourcils.

— Nous devrions entrer ou alors vous allez geler sur place, Carter, dit-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Jack observa la télévision allumée, diffusant un vieux film. Il posa la pizza sur la table basse et Sam s'approcha, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Alors, hum… Quelles étaient vos attentes, Carter ?

— Pas grand-chose, mon Général.

— Comment je peux rattraper tout ça ?

— Il n'y a rien à rattraper, vraiment. Je devrais peut-être me changer ? Pour le restaurant ?

— Je vous attends, Madame, répondit Jack d'un sourire.

Sam grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre rapidement et se changea en quelques minutes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle songea que Jack l'attendait dans son salon. Elle finit par le rejoindre et il la complimenta sur sa tenue.

— Rapide mais efficace, vous êtes charmante.

— Merci, Monsieur.

Ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, Jack fermant la marche, puis Sam se tourna vers lui, le stoppant dans son élan.

— Carter ?

— En fait… Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour vous rattraper… Monsieur.

— Tout ce qu'il vous plaira.

Sam s'avança lentement et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. Ce dernier répondit avec passion au bout de quelques secondes et ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle.

— Je peux faire ça autant de fois que vous le souhaitez, dit Jack d'un souffle.

— Tous les jours ? demanda Sam, les mains autour de la nuque du militaire.

— Toutes les heures s'il le faut, répondit Jack.

— Parfait alors, murmura Sam.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Sam.

— Merci, _mon_ Général.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, se lovant dans ses bras. Finalement, c'était un jour comme les autres… avec un petit bonus !

 **FIN**


	18. Dites-moi

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 18e OS de ce recueil (18e déjà !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.

Oma Dessala : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. :D

Petitepointe : Jack, avoir une influence sur Sam ? Bizarre non ? :p Merci de ta review !

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review et à très vite !

 **Dites-moi**

 _« [...] croire en quelque chose, c'est d'abord et surtout ne jamais y renoncer. »_ Yasmina Khadra

Samantha Carter s'avança avec entrain vers la porte de sa maison, impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Cela avait une journée épuisante et elle avait envie de se détendre un peu. La lutte contre les Oris était tout sauf reposante même si elle touchait à sa fin.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée déjà déverrouillée et déposa son sac dans l'entrée. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enlever sa veste que deux bras l'encerclèrent tandis qu'on lui donnait un fougueux baiser.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle doucement après avoir repris son souffle.

— Tu m'as manqué.

— J'ai vu cela, répondit-elle d'un sourire.

— J'ai commandé japonais, ça ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

— Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Tu es le meilleur, dit-elle en embrassant de nouveau l'homme.

— J'espère bien, répondit-il, le sourire en coin.

— Faites attention, Monsieur David Johns, vous n'allez plus passer la porte avec des chevilles de cette taille, répliqua Sam en riant.

Il rit à son tour et ils s'éloignèrent dans le salon. L'homme partageait maintenant sa vie depuis six mois, depuis que Sam avait décidé de rayer Jack de sa vie. Définitivement. Il était parti à Washington et il n'avait jamais fait de pas vers elle. Jamais. Éreintée par la douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait, elle avait pris cette décision et aujourd'hui, rien ne lui rappelait Jack O'Neill. Oh bien sûr il y avait toujours certains instants, comme lorsqu'elle sentait son after-shave dans la rue, ou lorsque quelqu'un parlait de pêche, ou lorsqu'un épisode des Simpsons passait à la télévision… À ces instants son cœur se serrait, s'écrasait dans sa poitrine, puis elle se ressaisissait et souriait de nouveau, chassant l'image de l'homme.

David était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Elle l'aimait et elle était heureuse. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ce soir-là, allongés tous deux dans le lit de Sam, souriants après une étreinte tendre et passionnée, David dit une phrase qui chamboula tout en Sam :

— Sam… Tu sais que je t'aime ?

— Bien sûr. Je t'aime aussi…

— Je… Je pense à quelque chose depuis quelques semaines et… Voilà j'aimerais te demander si…

— Tu ne vas pas me parler de mariage, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa Sam, inquiète.

— Non, je sais que tu n'es pas une personne ayant envie de se marier. À vrai dire… J'aimerais beaucoup être papa. Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on essaye de faire un bébé ? Je sais que ça ne fait que six mois que nous sommes ensemble mais je suis sûr de moi et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois la mère de mes enfants.

En un instant, Sam perdit son sourire. Non pas qu'elle ne souhaitât pas être maman, cela était plutôt le contraire… Mais elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi comme cela, maintenant. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à la maternité et elle en avait une idée très précise en tête, et cette demande la prenait totalement de court. Sa gorge se serra et une douleur sourde prit place dans sa poitrine. Être mère. Donner la vie.

— Sam ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit David.

Sam respira un coup, tentant de calmer ses battements cardiaques.

— Je vais bien. Je… J'aimerais y réfléchir, si tu le veux bien, répondit-elle d'un sourire timide.

— Bien sûr, prends ton temps. Je ne te demande pas de le concevoir ce soir, dit David en riant afin de détendre la scientifique.

Elle fit un sourire gêné puis l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. L'homme s'endormit rapidement tandis que Sam resta les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle ne dormit pas et à cinq heures du matin elle se leva afin de prendre sa douche et de partir à la base.

— Déjà debout ? marmonna David en l'entendant s'habiller dans la chambre.

— Je dois filer. Ne m'attends pas ce soir j'ai reçu un message de Cam et nous partons en mission ce matin. Je t'appellerai quand je serais rentrée, dit Sam en l'embrassant puis en quittant sa maison.

Elle fonça à la base et croisa Daniel dans un couloir, des traductions à la main.

— Bonjour, Sam. Tu es déjà là ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? demanda son meilleur ami.

— L'heure d'aller te reposer, Danny, tu as encore passé une nuit blanche, répondit Sam en s'éloignant rapidement.

Daniel haussa les épaules en la voyant s'éloigner ainsi. Elle avait l'air préoccupé. Il se dirigea finalement vers ses quartiers et se coucha. Sam arriva devant la porte du Général Landry, sachant qu'il avait un briefing tôt ce matin. Elle entra après y avoir été invitée et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers son vestiaire et entreprit de se changer en civil puis remonta à la surface. Elle déverrouilla sa voiture et fonça sur les routes de Colorado Springs.

Six heures plus tard, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

— Je sais que je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de me retrouver ici, devant vous, un dimanche alors que vous êtes de repos. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais je vais le faire quand même. Il m'a demandé de faire un bébé. Un bébé. Et je n'ai pas pu lui répondre oui, vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond j'ai toujours cru, toujours espéré que ça se ferait avec vous. J'ai toujours espéré vous offrir mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps. Et voilà qu'un autre me le demande alors même que j'aie voulu vous rayer de ma vie, vous oublier. Tout me revient à la figure simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à vous retirer de mon esprit, de mon cœur. Parce que je suis toujours amoureuse de vous et que c'est avec vous que j'aimerais avoir un enfant. C'est insensé, complètement insensé et c'est pourtant ce que je ressens. Alors si vous ressentez la même chose, si vous voulez de ça, si je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir cela, dites-le moi. Dites-moi oui et je serais à vous, pour l'éternité. Dites-moi non et je repartirais, je vous oublierais pour de bon et j'aurais cet enfant avec David. Mais, Jack, dites-moi oui et je serais là, pour toujours.

Sam stoppa sa tirade, le souffle court et observa Jack O'Neill, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas dit un mot en ouvrant la porte et en la trouvant sur son paillasson. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, ne lui avait pas dit bonjour. Elle avait commencé à parler et il n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait ravagé son cœur, elle avait voulu l'oublier et il avait eu si mal qu'il avait cru en mourir. Et voilà qu'elle arrivait et lui demandait tout cela. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Quoi ? » mais ça ne lui semblait pas vraiment être une bonne chose à répondre à une aussi longue tirade. Alors il l'observa simplement tandis que les larmes roulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il dut rester ainsi longtemps car il la vit finalement reculer de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de partir en courant.

Il referma la porte.

À vingt heures, la base de Cheyenne Moutain était calme. Daniel décida d'aller chercher un sandwich au mess et croisa pour la deuxième fois de la journée Sam. Son visage était fermé, ses mâchoires serrées. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Sam ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Daniel, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?

Sa voix trahissait son émotion et elle s'en voulut.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Très bien.

— Sam ?

— Je vais bien, Daniel. Tout va bien.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Lorsque j'ai voulu prendre un café à ton labo tu n'y étais pas.

— Je n'étais pas à la base, tout simplement.

— Où étais-tu ?

— Daniel…

— Je te connais. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien… marmonna Sam en entrant dans son laboratoire.

Daniel la suivit, bien décidé à ne pas laisser son amie dans cet état.

— Est-ce qu'il y a un souci à la maison ?

— Non… soupira-t-elle.

— Tu es venue très tôt ce matin, pour finalement ne pas rester à la base et tu en reviens encore plus bouleversée.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, tentant de garder le contrôle sur les larmes qui menaçaient de nouveau de couler.

— Sam… Tu… Tu as pris une décision que je ne comprendrais jamais mais que je respecte. Est-ce que c'est devenu trop dur à supporter ?

— Est-ce que cela a déjà été facile ? demanda l'astrophysicienne, sa voix se cassant.

— Non, bien sûr que non… Tu sais qu'il existe une autre solution.

— Laquelle ?

— Prendre ton courage à deux mains et faire toi-même le pas que tu attends tellement ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Sam qui lâcha un sanglot et partit en courant vers les vestiaires. Ce courage, elle l'avait eu, ce pas, elle l'avait fait, et elle s'était confrontée à un mur. C'était terminé. Tout était fini et elle allait tirer un trait plus que définitif sur Jack. Elle remonta à la surface, ses larmes maintenant séchées et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Sa nouvelle vie débutait maintenant. Elle souffla un grand coup et afficha un sourire sur son visage. « Ça va être le plus grand voyage de ma vie. » se dit-elle en démarrant le moteur. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et entra.

— Sam ? demanda David.

— Coucou, j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt, dit-elle en enlevant sa veste.

Le sourire de David la rassura. Oui, elle aimait cet homme et ils allaient fonder une famille. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours voulu.

— Je vais prendre une douche rapidement, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

— D'accord, je te prépare quelque chose à manger.

— Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Enfin… Après ma douche j'aurai sûrement faim, mais d'autre chose…

— Ah vraiment ? demanda David avec un sourire coquin.

— On a un bébé à concevoir, non ? répliqua Sam avec le même sourire.

David l'embrassa fougueusement et elle se laissa emporter par sa passion.

— Dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche alors… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle rit doucement et monta jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle se doucha et passa ensuite une nuisette. Elle était en train d'essayer de se coiffer lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle passa la tête dans le couloir afin d'écouter qui pouvait venir à dix heures du soir chez elle. Elle entendit David demander s'il pouvait aider la personne mais aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles.

— Vous vouliez peut-être voir Madame Carter ? demanda de nouveau David.

Sam décida de descendre afin de voir qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de l'escalier et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il observa sa tenue, serra les mâchoires et recula d'un pas. Sam retenait sa respiration, ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

— Au revoir, dit finalement Jack.

Il partit en courant et Sam mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. La panique parcourue son corps et elle descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier, se retrouvant rapidement dans son entrée.

— Sam ? demanda David, ne comprenant rien.

Il la vit mettre ses baskets à une vitesse affolante.

— Tu vas sortir dans cette tenue ? Ça va pas ? ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

Sans lui répondre, Sam s'élança dans l'allée en poursuivant Jack. Visiblement, il avait continué de courir en étant à Washington car elle le voyait au loin et avait bien du mal à le rattraper.

— JACK ! hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Cela dut le déstabiliser un peu car il se retourna un instant et finalement continua de courir. Il traversa rapidement une route alors que Sam gagnait du terrain. Un crissement de pneus le fit se stopper net, la terreur au creux du ventre. Il tourna la tête et vit Sam devant une voiture, le conducteur l'insultant copieusement de « folle dégénérée à moitié dénudée. » Elle était sortie en nuisette, bon sang ! Et avait failli se faire renverser !

— CARTER ! cria-t-il, énervé.

Elle le rejoignit rapidement, les joues rouges pleines de larmes.

— Vous n'allez pas bien ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

— Carter ! Vous avez failli être blessée !

— JACK ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? hurla-t-elle afin de le faire parler.

Il resta silencieux en la regardant, le cœur battant encore la chamade par sa course et sa frayeur.

— Dites-moi.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle frissonnait sous l'air froid de la nuit. Voyant cela, Jack retira sa veste et lui passa sur les épaules. Elle frissonna de plus belle.

— Dites-moi… supplia-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Oui ?

— Oui.

Un sanglot parvint à sa gorge et elle tenta de l'étouffer avec sa main.

— C'est oui, dit-il de nouveau en la serrant contre lui.

— J'ai cru que c'était fini, pleura doucement Sam.

— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas quoi répondre j'étais sous le choc…

Sam s'écarta doucement et il sécha ses larmes.

— Rentrez chez vous, Sam, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid, dit-il.

— Mais…

— Je serai chez Daniel. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dehors dans cette tenue… et vous avez peut-être à… discuter, la coupa Jack avec une grimace.

Sam baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de la situation.

— Oui…

— Soyez prudente. Je ne partirai pas, je vous le promets.

— D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux restèrent cependant bloqués sur le visage de Jack, observant ses lèvres à certains moments. Elle déglutit lentement et replongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

— Demain, Sam, dit-il simplement en s'approchant de nouveau d'elle et en lui embrassant le front. Elle s'éloigna finalement après lui avoir rendu sa veste et rentra au pas de course. David l'attendait dans le salon, inquiet, et elle sut que cela allait être difficile. Elle tenait vraiment à lui, elle avait de vrais sentiments… Mais pas autant que pour Jack. Ils parlèrent longuement et après deux heures intenses, David se leva, embrassa Sam sur la tempe, prit ses affaires et partit.

Daniel avait été surpris de voir Jack sur le pas de sa porte, mais finalement il se dit que cela coïncidait avec l'état de Sam. Son ami lui expliqua simplement qu'elle était venue à Washington aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait pas réagi à temps pour la rejoindre à l'aéroport avant qu'elle ne reparte. Il avait pris le vol d'après et avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir cette nuit. Daniel ne demanda pas de détails, ne demanda pas ce qui avait poussé Sam à faire un aller-retour pour Washington en une journée, ni même pourquoi Jack avait eu besoin de prendre un vol pour la retrouver ici. Il lui offrit simplement une bière et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard, puis Daniel incita Jack à aller ouvrir.

— Ce n'est sûrement pas pour moi, sourit Daniel en se levant. Pense à fermer la porte.

Jack sourit à son ami qui s'éloignait maintenant dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Bien évidemment, Sam se tenait devant lui et il lui sourit doucement.

— Il est minuit douze, dit-elle.

— Oui, répondit-il.

— On est demain, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Jack sourit, reconnaissant bien là sa têtue de subordonnée. Il lui attrapa la main et la fit se rapprocher de lui. Alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Sam murmura :

— Dites-le moi encore une fois.

— Oui, répondit Jack.

Il parcourut les derniers centimètres et les lèvres se touchèrent enfin, dans un baiser plein de promesses.

 **FIN**


	19. Nous sommes voués à l'échec

*Tousse un peu afin de s'éclaircir la gorge* Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui, bon… Je sais, ça fait longtemps… Très longtemps ! Mais vous savez, entre les cours, le boulot… la sortie de mon livre dont tous les bénéfices sont reversés à Sanctuary for Kids… (MP si vous souhaitez en savoir plus ou pour vous le procurer :D) bref, j'avoue, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire de fanfictions. Mais me revoilà et je compte bien poursuivre mes autres histoires aussi ! À très bientôt !

Ady : Merci de ta review, ça me touche à chaque fois ! « What ? »

PetitePointe2 : Merci de ta review, j'espère que cet OS te plaira également ! Bisous.

Duka Mandic : Merci de tes reviews ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne faut pas avoir trop peur avec moi, je suis une shippeuse professionnelle dans l'âme !

Saragrissom : Merci de ta review, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira également. À très vite !

Gynnie : Le voici, le voilà ! Le nouvel OS ! Bonne lecture et merci de ta review ma jolie. :*

 **Nous sommes voués à l'échec**

 _« Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis. »_ Victor Hugo

Nous craignons tous quelque chose dans la vie. Pour certains, la crainte de perdre un proche pour d'autres la crainte de mourir. La liste pourrait être longue : la crainte de vieillir, la crainte de perdre la mémoire, la crainte d'être handicapé, la crainte de la solitude…  
Si vous demandiez aujourd'hui à Samantha Carter qu'elle est sa crainte, elle vous répondrait certainement ceci : la crainte de perdre espoir. Car si elle perd espoir, qui d'autre en aura pour elle ? Si elle abandonne, qui lui dira de continuer à se battre ? Si elle lâche prise, qui sera là pour la relever ? Si elle se perd, qui la retrouvera ?

* * *

Elle se trouvait seule dans les vestiaires. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était assise sur ce banc, dans l'obscurité le temps paraissait comme figé depuis elle avait croisé son regard, ces yeux qui la regardaient pour la dernière fois. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler qu'ils l'aient laissé là-bas, sans rien tenter de plus. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler les mots que Daniel avait prononcés pour traduire ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cœur s'était pétrifié lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la cité d'Atlantis et qu'ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de le sortir de là. Qu'ils devaient le laisser là. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le sauver. Elle se revoyait poser la main sur la matière qui l'avait recouvert ce n'était ni froid, ni chaud, mais pourtant cela lui avait glacé le sang.

Étonnamment, elle était plutôt calme, son esprit se trouvait dans une brume constante depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait pas pressé les autres scientifiques maintenant arrivés sur le site, elle n'était pas en train de diriger les opérations de recherches, elle n'avait pas craqué lorsque Daniel avait posé une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle contemplait cette prison. Elle avait uniquement souri et s'était éloignée, laissant Daniel surprit et un peu inquiet.

Le retour à la base de Cheyenne Mountain s'était fait dans le silence, elle n'avait pas l'air triste ou énervé, elle ne parlait que très peu et ses mots étaient toujours posés et calmes.

« Trop calme, » pensa Teal'c.

« Trop posé, » pensa Daniel.

Ils avaient échangé un regard inquiet et Daniel s'était finalement replongé dans sa lecture.

Elle aurait voulu retrouver George en arrivant à la base. Pas le Général Hammond, non. Juste George. Malheureusement, ce n'était ni face à George, ni face au Général qu'elle devrait être, mais face au Docteur Weir. Elle n'avait rien contre cette femme, elle ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour cela, mais elle aurait aimé retrouver une figure familière, une personne qui les connaissait parfaitement, une personne qui faisait partie de leur « famille ».

Cela faisait maintenant soixante-douze heures qu'ils l'avaient laissé sur place. Qu'ils l'avaient laissé en arrière. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, sans but précis, et cela n'était pas dans sa nature. Daniel et Teal'c l'avaient rejoint dans son errance, se demandant quoi lui dire après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ils ne le seraient jamais. Il s'agissait de Jack et c'était un détail bien trop important pour que ça ne change pas son caractère entièrement.

— Major Carter, peut-être serait-il préférable que vous rentriez chez vous, afin de vous reposer un peu, dit le Docteur Weir après les avoir croisés dans le couloir de trop nombreuses fois. Vous tous d'ailleurs. Allez prendre l'air, boire un verre, n'importe quoi qui vous fasse souffler un peu.

— Boire un verre ? demanda Sam.

Daniel se tendit à l'entente de ses mots, reconnaissant bien là un ton qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle semblait soudainement être sortie de son état de choc et de son déni. Et que se passait-il après le déni ?

— Major… reprit doucement Élizabeth.

— Mais oui voyons, les gars, allons prendre un verre ! Allons nous saouler pendant que le Colonel est congelé en Antarctique, le cerveau bousillé après avoir sauvé toute la planète ! Pourquoi ne pas faire la fête aussi ? C'est vrai quoi, les personnes mortes pendant l'affrontement mériteraient un tel comportement de notre part, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? ! Pourquoi pas tirer un feu d'artifice pour la mort de Janet pendant qu'on y est ? ! s'écria Sam.

 _La colère_. Daniel ferma les yeux à l'entente de la dernière phrase prononcée par la scientifique, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de traiter avec le deuil de Janet…

— Sam… tenta-t-il prudemment.

— Quoi ? dit-elle rageusement en se tournant vers lui.

Son visage se radoucit cependant en voyant son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux.

— Daniel je…

— Ça va aller, répondit-il simplement.

— Pardon, dit-elle alors.

Elle se gifla intérieurement. Parler de Janet maintenant, dans de telles circonstances, n'était pas acceptable. Encore moins devant Daniel. Elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse dans le couloir, honteuse, tandis qu'elle entendait ses amis l'appeler. Elle eut subitement le besoin de rentrer chez elle avant de tout casser dans cette base, et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se changea rapidement avant de sortir. Elle conduisit sans aucune prudence jusque chez elle, la vitesse aidant à la calmer un peu. Enfin, lorsqu'elle entra, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Pete, son compagnon.

— Sam ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement, intrigué par son visage fermé.

— Je…

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et s'arrêta de parler. Il la regardait avec un regard inquiet mais n'était pas pressant envers elle, il savait qu'elle choisirait de parler – ou non –.

— Serre-moi dans tes bras. S'il te plaît, serre-moi dans tes bras, supplia-t-elle.

Pete s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

— Viens là… dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il sentit Sam se raidir à ses paroles.

— Ne dis rien, je t'en prie. Serre-moi juste dans tes bras, dit-elle en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de mal dans sa phrase mais bien vite, il oublia tout. Sam était dans ses bras, vivante, et après son coup de fil d'il y a quatre jours concernant une attaque extraterrestre, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Peut-être avait-elle perdu un ou plusieurs de ses amis dans la bataille ?

— Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes d'étreinte.

Sam secoua négativement la tête, s'accrochant à lui.

— D'accord, dit-il. D'accord…

Elle ne dit plus un mot pendant plusieurs heures, recherchant uniquement son contact dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable mais il était tout de même inquiet pour elle ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le téléphone sonna vers vingt heures et Sam ne fit pas un geste pour décrocher. Le répondeur se mit en route et Pete put entendre une voix qu'il reconnût comme étant celle de Daniel Jackson.

— _Sam, je voulais simplement te dire que je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure, elle nous manque à tous les deux…_

Parlait-il de Janet Fraiser, le médecin décédé il y a quelques semaines ?

— _Et je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça… Lui non plus. Je… je sais. Je sais ce que c'est, Sam. Elle me manque. Je sais ce que ça fait alors si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Prends soin de toi._

Il raccrocha et Sam ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, collée contre le torse de Pete.

— Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Pete.

— Non. Oui, se reprit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas…

— Est-ce que ça va aller ?

— Ça non plus, je ne le sais pas…

Pete resta silencieux, se demandant de qui l'archéologue voulait bien parler dans son message. La personne lui venant à l'esprit était O'Neill mais il n'avait aucune certitude. Aucune à part l'état dans lequel cela mettait Sam. Ils finirent par aller se coucher et là encore, Sam se colla contre lui, comme pétrifiée. Son silence inquiétait le policier, mais ce sont finalement les paroles qu'elle prononça dans son sommeil qui augmentèrent son inquiétude.

— _On ne peut pas le laisser là… Non. S'il vous plaît… Jack…_

Jack. O'Neill. Le supérieur de Sam, celui qui l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise lors des soirées, celui avec qui Sam était toujours différente. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Sam était redevenue silencieuse et il se rendormit finalement, la tête pleine de questions.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose au Colonel ? demanda-t-il dans la matinée du lendemain.

— Pourquoi ? questionna Sam, sur la défensive.

— Tu as cauchemardé cette nuit. Tu as parlé de Jack et ça semblait assez dramatique, dit simplement Pete.

— Le Colonel O'Neill est… il est…

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer.

— Mort ?

— Non ! s'écria Sam.

— Pardon, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te troubler. C'est juste que Daniel a parlé de Janet hier et j'ai cru que…

— C'est… compliqué. Pour le Colonel.

— Tu trouveras une solution, lui dit Pete tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu trouves toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam sourit faiblement devant la confiance que Pete portait en elle. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider Jack. Personne ne le pouvait à présent.

— Si quelqu'un doit y arriver, ce sera toi, lui dit Pete.

Il s'éloigna vers la cuisine afin d'aller leur servir deux cafés, laissant Sam dans ses pensées.

« Ce sera moi, » pensa-t-elle, déterminée à trouver une solution.

En une phrase, il venait de lui redonner espoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde confiance en elle, la vie du Colonel dépendait d'elle et de ses capacités. Lorsque Pete revint dans le salon et déposa les deux tasses, elle l'observa longuement puis, souriant, elle lui caressa la joue. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'éloigner en reprenant son souffle.

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

— De rien, murmura-t-il également.

Il la serra dans ses bras et Sam prolongea l'étreinte. Elle avait besoin de ce réconfort, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais à cet instant et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Pete lui était essentiel.

Le lendemain, de retour à la base, Sam retournait la situation sans cesse dans son esprit. En plus de ne pas trouver de solutions, Jack commençait à lui manquer et cela la déconcentrait. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Elle n'avait pas avancé.

— Sam ?

— Entre, Daniel, répondit-elle sans jeter un œil vers la porte.

— J'étais inquiet, dit l'archéologue.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas.

— Tu n'as pas rappelé, expliqua Daniel.

— Oh. Je suis désolée je… J'étais avec Pete, répondit Sam.

— D'accord…

Il observa la jeune femme, cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait l'inquiéter mais elle paraissait presque sereine. Ça l'étonna.

— Il te manque.

Il vit Sam serrer les mâchoires puis les relâcher.

— Daniel… soupira-t-elle.

— Sam, dit Daniel avec un regard entendu.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? questionna-t-elle.

— Parce que c'est Jack.

Sam soupira. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Oui, c'était Jack. Oui, il lui manquait. Et alors ? Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant.

— Je ne trouve rien, Daniel. Pas une seule solution.

— Je ne sais pas s'il y a une solution, répondit Daniel.

— Nous n'en trouverons pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— Nous ne l'avons pas abandonné et nous n'abandonnerons pas.

— À quoi cela rime-t-il de toute façon ? lança Sam rageusement.

— Sam… Tu trouveras.

— Je ne trouve pas, Daniel. Je ne trouve rien ! Je ne trouverai rien ! s'exclama la scientifique.

— Tu ne vas pas abandonner, dit Daniel en fermant la porte du laboratoire.

— C'est tout simplement impossible ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Alors pourquoi je continuerai, hein ?

— Parce que c'est lui.

— Arrête de me répéter ça !

Elle se leva et appuya ses deux mains sur son bureau. Daniel s'approcha d'elle et plaça lui aussi ses deux mains sur le bureau.

— Tu. N'abandonneras. Pas.

Sam secoua la tête négativement, se sentant soudainement épuisée. Elle s'écarta du bureau, leva les mains au ciel et déclara simplement :

— Ça suffit. Je rentre chez moi.

— Sam !

— Je rentre chez moi !

Elle contourna le bureau mais Daniel lui attrapa le bras. Elle observa la main qui la retenait et releva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, dit-il.

— Qui a abandonné qui, Daniel ? demanda-t-elle avant de se dégager et de sortir de son labo.

Daniel souffla en entendant la porte se refermer.

« Au moins, elle a réagi, » pensa-t-il.

Sam arriva dans un état second chez elle. La conversation avec Daniel l'avait secoué et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

— Pete ? appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

— Dans la cuisine, répondit-il.

Elle s'approcha et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, observant l'homme nettoyant le plan de travail. Il releva la tête vers elle et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

— Rude journée ? demanda-t-il.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sentant sa gorge se serrer à cette question. Elle hocha la tête.

— Vous n'avez rien trouvé pour l'aider ?

Sam secoua la tête.

— _Je_ n'ai rien trouvé. Et personne ne pourra.

— Ne dis pas ça, voyons, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains avant de s'approcher d'elle.

— Je ne trouve rien, Pete. Je ne trouve rien ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, la sentant prête à lâcher prise. Un premier sanglot lui échappa et elle se dégagea de son emprise. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bains et s'enferma avant d'éclater en sanglots. Pete monta les escaliers tranquillement, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se presser Sam aurait besoin de quelques minutes. Il s'assit dans le couloir tout en l'entendant pleurer, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu. Elle pleurait un autre homme, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. Et elle avait besoin de lui. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus de pleurs, il ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Sans un mot il s'installa près d'elle alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans un coin. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos tendrement.

— Je comprends… murmura-t-il.

Il essuya quelques larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme.

— Tu trouveras, Sam. Tu trouveras… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure ainsi, Pete consolant Sam du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils finirent par se coucher, sans manger. Le lendemain matin, Sam avait trouvé. Elle avait une idée.

Arrivée à la base, Sam expliqua son idée à Daniel et Teal'c : si les Asgards ne pouvaient venir à eux, peut être qu'eux pouvaient venir aux Asgards. Après tout, ils savaient où ils étaient supposés être.

— Tu penses que le Docteur Weir sera d'accord ? demanda Daniel.

— Je ne compte pas lui laisser le choix, répliqua Sam, déterminée.

Après avoir bataillé avec le nouveau chef de la base, ils pouvaient enfin partir dès le lendemain. Sam et Teal'c iraient ensemble chercher les Asgards et Sam avait retrouvé toute son énergie à cette nouvelle. Elle sauverait Jack.

Le soir même, elle annonça à Pete qu'elle partait pour une durée indéterminée.

— C'est la seule solution. Et ça sera sûrement un voyage sans retour… murmura-t-elle.

— Mais ça le sauvera, dit Pete.

— Je l'espère.

— Il en vaut la peine, répliqua le policier en souriant timidement.

— Pete… chuchota-t-elle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je comprends.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Nous sommes voués à l'échec, Sam. Non par parce que je ne t'aime pas, non pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais parce que tu l'aimes d'un amour qui te dépasse. C'est puissant, pur et inconditionnel. Tu n'y peux rien. Nous sommes voués à l'échec, expliqua-t-il.

— Mais…

— Sauve-le, Sam. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne pourras pas te sauver toi-même, dit Pete en se levant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il partit, laissant Sam à ses pensées. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle _savait._

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle pensait être perdue, alors qu'elle pensait mourir des mains de Fifth, elle se réveilla en plein milieu d'une forêt. Elle vit son visage et crut divaguer, son cœur semblant vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Jack.

Elle lui sourit.

— Vous m'avez trouvé, souffla-t-elle.

— Toujours, Carter. Toujours.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le vaisseau afin de revenir sur Terre, Sam s'approcha de Jack.

— Daniel dort et Teal'c médite, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça va aller mieux maintenant, répondit-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

— Vous m'avez manqué, Monsieur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Jack ne sut quoi répondre.

— Je… je sais, maintenant, dit-elle.

— Vous savez ? demanda Jack, pas bien sûr de comprendre.

— Je sais, répéta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

— Et vous êtes sûre ? demanda Jack sans lâcher sa main.

— Plus sûre que jamais, souffla-t-elle.

Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et, tendrement, Jack posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam. Il l'avait retrouvé, elle l'avait sauvé. Elle _les_ avait sauvés.

 **FIN**


	20. Le bonheur des uns

_Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! Je reviens avec un petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

 _Oma : Merci beaucoup, tu es toujours là pour m'encourager et me motiver ! :D_

 _Saragrissom : Merci de ta review, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira aussi :D_

 _Ptitepointe : Merci beaucoup :D_

 _Gynnie : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que tu aies eu du réseau pour me lire :D_

Résumé : Sam est de retour au SGC.

 **Le bonheur des uns…**

 _« Ce monde, tel qu'il est fait, n'est pas supportable. J'ai donc besoin de la lune, ou du bonheur, ou de l'immortalité, de quelque chose qui soit dément peut-être, mais qui ne soit pas de ce monde. »_ _Caligula_ _, Albert Camus._

Cameron Mitchell observait les trois personnes attablées au self à ses côtés, se demandant s'il devrait un jour payer le bonheur dont il était témoin aujourd'hui. Son sourire ne l'avait que rarement quitté depuis qu' _elle_ était arrivée au SGC, un mardi matin. Et ils étaient maintenant assis là, au mess, discutant de la nouvelle menace extraterrestre qui planait sur toute la galaxie : l'équipe au grand complet. Elle se leva lentement, partit chercher un dessert – le deuxième – et se rassit face à un Mitchell toujours autant souriant. Jackson était près d'elle, comme une évidence, et Teal'c également. L'image aurait pu faire penser à une protection rapprochée, mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait absolument besoin d'aucune protection quelconque. Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant silencieux, il décida, en tant que chef d'équipe, que c'était le moment propice pour partager son enthousiasme.

— Et dire que SG-1 est enfin au grand complet. Je n'aurais vraiment pas pu rêver mieux !

— Les circonstances sont loin d'être agréables, Mitchell, répondit Daniel en croquant un bout de sa tarte.

À ses côtés, un petit soupir exaspéré appuya ses paroles.

— Je sais bien, Jackson, mais avoir la meilleure équipe possible va sûrement nous aider. Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que je me suis donné pour vous faire revenir ici, Sam.

Elle leva les yeux de son dessert.

— Oh si, j'imagine très bien, répondit-elle assez sèchement.

— Bon, le Général Landry a quand même beaucoup aidé…

— Sans blague, le coupa-t-elle.

— En même temps, on a vraiment besoin de vous ici, dit Mitchell, toujours enjoué.

— Stupéfiant.

— Personne ne vous égale, Sam, poursuivit-il.

— Mitchell… tenta Daniel afin de lui faire comprendre de se stopper.

— On a bien Lee, mais bon…

— J'ai très bien saisi le concept, Cameron, dit-elle sèchement en se levant.

Elle s'éloigna avec son plateau, le visage fermé, et sortit du mess.

— Eh bien, j'avais souvenir d'une Carter plus souriante, dit Cameron.

Les deux autres membres de l'équipe de répondirent pas, Daniel se contentant de finir son morceau de tarte en levant les sourcils dans un signe de résignation.

Dans l'après-midi, Cam décida d'aller parler avec Sam. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il y ait un malaise au sein de l'équipe et pour cela il devait voir avec la jeune femme quel était le problème car il était certain qu'il y en avait un, Sam ne réagissait pas de la sorte sans avoir une bonne raison. Il s'approcha de son laboratoire et fut, malgré lui, témoin d'une discussion entre la scientifique et Daniel. Il se stoppa dans le couloir.

— Ça va aller ?

— Ais-je le choix, Daniel ? répondit Sam.

— Pas tellement, mais…

— Mais quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire, la décision est prise et je dois m'y conformer.

— Je sais qu'on a besoin de toi ici, j'ai sûrement été l'un des premiers à le dire. Mais pas comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu faire ça, après tout ce que tu as apporté à ce programme.

— Que veux-tu y faire ? On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. On m'ordonne et j'exécute. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'astrophysique, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

— Vis à vis de ta carrière, c'est totalement injuste !

— Beaucoup de choses sont injustes dans l'armée, Danny.

Daniel lui prit la main afin de l'arrêter dans son rangement compulsif.

— Et certaines choses devraient être juste logiques, dit-il.

Sam émit un faible sourire, puis dégagea sa main et continua de ranger son laboratoire.

— Je dois travailler un peu, lui dit-elle doucement.

Daniel comprit le message et sortit du laboratoire de son amie. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cam et le questionna du regard.

— Mitchell ?

— Je vais voir Carter, tout va bien ?

Daniel jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule, regardant la porte du laboratoire. Un bruit de casse se fit entendre à l'intérieur suivi d'un « Et merde ! » de la part de Sam. Daniel grimaça.

— À plus tard, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Cam l'observa disparaître dans le couloir, puis reporta son attention sur le laboratoire de Carter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il frappa à la porte entre-ouverte et vit Sam relever la tête, accroupie au sol pour ramasser des bouts de verre.

— Tout va bien, Carter ? demanda-t-il.

Sam souffla rapidement.

— Besoin de quelque chose, Cam ? lâcha-t-elle assez sèchement en continuant de ramasser les bouts de verre.

Cam observa le cadre cassé posé sur le bureau un peu plus loin et distingua un sapin de Noël devant lequel se tenait une jeune femme, Sam et… Il n'eut pas le temps de voir car Sam venait de retourner brutalement le cadre.

— Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle, agacée par le fait que Cam n'ait encore rien dit.

— Je voulais parler avec vous. Je vous sens un peu tendue depuis votre arrivée et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de tensions dans l'équipe. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez me dire ? questionna-t-il doucement.

— À vous ? Non, répliqua-t-elle durement.

— Écoutez, je sais que vous n'avez pas choisi de revenir au SGC, mais, entre nous, la zone 51 n'est pas aussi passionnante qu'ici !

— Cela m'allait très bien.

— Sam, nous avons besoin de vous ici, vous le savez.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Cam, j'ai entendu ce discours assez de fois depuis mon retour pour le connaître par cœur, dit Sam en s'éloignant vers le fond du laboratoire.

— Je pensais que vous seriez heureuse de revenir, déclara soudainement Cam.

Il entendit Sam se mettre à rire nerveusement.

— Arrêtez-vous là, Cam.

— Expliquez-moi au moins ce qu'il se passe. Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas crevé l'abcès, Carter.

— C'est un ordre, peut-être ? le défia-t-elle.

— Est-ce ça le problème ? Que j'ai été nommé chef d'équipe de SG-1 et pas vous ? Vous pensiez revenir et être à la tête de SG-1 ?

— J'ai été à la tête de SG-1, avant même que vous n'intégriez le SGC. Votre place, je n'en veux pas, je n'en veux plus. Donnez-moi des ordres si cela vous amuse, mais je vais vous dire une bonne chose : il y a des trucs bien plus importants parfois dans la vie que de commander sa propre équipe, dit-elle avant de sortir du laboratoire.

— Comme sauver la galaxie ? lança Cam.

Sam se retourna, agacée.

— Je l'ai déjà fait, ça.

Elle continua finalement son chemin dans le couloir tandis que Cam resta immobile.

Il y avait un problème.

Deux jours plus tard, Cam continuait son investigation. Il n'osait pas parler du problème au Général Landry, il ne souhaitait pas que son équipe se retrouve aux arrêts. Il tentait donc par tous les moyens d'obtenir des renseignements sur le comportement de Sam.

— Teal'c, vous comme moi savons combien une bonne cohésion d'équipe est importante sur le terrain. Si je pouvais comprendre ce que Sam a je…

— Vous ne le pouvez pas, Mitchell, répondit Teal'c.

— Je pourrais peut-être essayer de…

— Cela ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée.

— Mais je n'ai même pas dit ce que je voulais faire, Teal'c.

— Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Quoi que vous fassiez, cela sera une mauvaise idée. Laissez le Colonel Carter résoudre le problème d'elle-même.

— C'est personnel, alors ?

— Contre vous ? demanda Teal'c.

— Contre qui d'autre ? répliqua Cameron.

— Le monde entier me paraît être la réponse la plus juste. Bonne soirée, Mitchell.

— Vous partez ?

— J'ai une diffusion exceptionnelle de Star Wars épisode 5 au cinéma ce soir.

— Ah. Amusez-vous bien…

— Je vous remercie, répondit Teal'c.

Cameron se renfrogna. Personne n'était décidé à l'aider ! Si le Général O'Neill avait encore été chef de la base, il lui aurait certainement demandé conseil, mais… Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Il se dirigea vers son bureau, décrocha le téléphone et demanda à être mis en relation avec le Général.

— O'Neill.

— Mon Général, bonjour, Colonel Mitchell en ligne, débuta Cameron.

— Un membre de votre équipe a été touché ? demanda rapidement Jack.

— Euh non, tout le monde va bien.

— Pourquoi m'appelez-vous alors ?

— Eh bien en fait, tout le monde ne va pas bien.

— Mitchell ? s'impatienta Jack.

— Carter est énervée, tout le temps, et pour tout. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème une fois sur le terrain.

— Carter n'a aucun problème sur le terrain, Mitchell.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Vous ne sauriez pas comment résoudre le problème ? L'entente est catastrophique depuis qu'elle est revenue.

— Vous auriez dû y réfléchir plus tôt.

— Mon Général ? demanda Cam, peu sûr de comprendre.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, Mitchell, vous êtes grand, résolvez cette situation tout seul.

— Elle ne souhaite pas en parler.

— Et ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé d'avoir un différend dans l'équipe ? Comment arrangiez-vous les choses, mon Général ?

— Je la laissais s'exprimer, Colonel. Tout simplement.

— Et ça suffisait ?

— Je doute que rien ne soit suffisant dans votre cas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Démerdez-vous.

Jack raccrocha et Cam resta bouche bée, téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Daniel frappa à cet instant à la porte du bureau et vit la tête dépitée de Cameron, téléphone toujours en main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

— Le Général O'Neill vient de m'envoyer balader.

— Pourquoi avez-vous appelé Jack ?

— Je cherchais une solution pour résoudre le différend avec Sam.

— Quel différend ?

— Vous avez bien vu comment elle est, Jackson.

— Et en quoi Jack aurait-il pu vous aider ?

— Eh bien, il a été chef de SG-1 et donc je me suis dit qu'il devait déjà avoir vécu ce genre de situations avec Carter.

— Croyez-moi, Cameron, il n'a pas vécu ce genre de situations.

— Ils se sont toujours bien entendus sur tout ?

— Loin de là. Mais il y a des domaines qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aborder avec Sam, et c'en est un. Je serais vous, je la laisserais. Elle fait très bien son travail.

— Ce n'est pas son travail à la base qui m'inquiète, Jackson, c'est de me retrouver sur le terrain avec un second qui ne m'adresse pratiquement pas un mot.

Daniel haussa les épaules.

— Vous la vouliez dans SG-1, non ?

— Oui.

— Vous l'avez, répliqua Daniel sèchement avant de poser son dossier sur le bureau et de partir.

Le soir même, Mitchell décida de passer voir Sam chez elle. Il fallait qu'il arrange la situation, c'était intenable. Il n'habitait pas très loin de chez la jeune femme et arriva tranquillement à pied. Alors qu'il approchait, il entendit la voix de la scientifique s'élever.

— Oui, je sais bien que j'annule au dernier moment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, l'entendit-il dire.

— Peut-être pourrions-nous faire don du repas à une association de sans-abris, vu que vous avez déjà tout ? reprit-elle.

Elle était visiblement au téléphone.

— Écoutez, je cherche des solutions ! Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir d'annuler un mariage à deux jours de l'événement, vous vous trompez ! cria Sam, la voix se cassant.

Cameron l'entendit raccrocher rageusement et murmurer un « crétin ». Il décida d'approcher alors qu'elle repartait vers le porche de la maison, le courrier à la main avec son téléphone portable.

— Sam ?

Elle s'arrêta net et il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna et essuya rapidement une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

— Que voulez-vous, Cameron ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

— J'ai entendu votre conversation.

— Et ?

— Vous annulez un mariage ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Vous voulez annuler le fleuriste à ma place ?

— Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?

— Parce que je n'avais pas à le faire.

— Est-ce à cause du fait que vous soyez revenue au SGC ?

— Ne me posez pas de question, Cameron.

— Il ne supporte pas que vous soyez ici et a préféré rompre ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est juste un bel abruti, Sam.

La jeune femme resta muette, puis entra chez elle. Cameron la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Et il vous laisse tout annuler en prime ? Quel courage ! dit Cameron.

— Arrêtez, Cam. Vous ne savez rien.

— Expliquez-moi alors. Parce que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre qu'on puisse être à ce point débile pour rompre avec une femme comme vous à deux jours du mariage.

— Oh, n'en rajoutez pas, hein ! Sans vous, ce mariage, il aurait eu lieu ! hurla subitement Sam.

— Pardon ? C'est de ma faute qu'un crétin ne supporte pas que vous soyez dans un travail qui vous épanouit ?

— Mais taisez-vous !

— Je ne vais pas me laisser accuser d'être un briseur de couple ! Quand on aime vraiment une personne, peu importe les difficultés, on reste !

— Oh, parce que vous connaissez les difficultés qu'on a rencontrées peut-être ? répliqua rageusement Sam.

— Je…

— Oui, parce que vous, vous êtes parfait, hein ? Rien ne peut vous empêcher d'être avec la personne que vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Par amour, je ferais tout, oui, dit catégoriquement Cam.

— Même outrepasser les lois ? Risquer la cour Martiale ? Gâcher la carrière de l'autre ?

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Mitchell, un peu perdu.

— Vous avez tenu à ce que je revienne au SGC, que je fasse partie de SG-1. Vous n'avez rien lâché, et vous savez quoi ? Vous avez gagné. L'armée a gagné. Et nous avons tout perdu. En une lettre. En une assignation. En un seul ordre. NOUS AVONS TOUT PERDU.

— Mais…

— Vous connaissez la loi, Cameron. Et nous l'avons respecté, longtemps. Nous la respectons aujourd'hui. Nous la respecterons toujours, déclara Sam, la voix se brisant.

— Je ne savais pas, déclara Cam, le regard désolé.

— Nous n'allions pas le crier sur les toits ! Être à Washington et en zone 51, c'était notre moyen de contourner le règlement. C'était notre moyen d'être heureux. Et votre caprice à tout brisé.

— Je suis désolé, dit Cam.

— Je m'en fiche, que vous soyez désolé. Laissez-moi maintenant.

Cameron n'insista pas et partit rapidement. Il se sentait mal, honteux. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait autant forcé pour qu'elle revienne au SGC. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire de qui il s'agissait, il avait très bien compris et se dit qu'ils avaient dû en baver lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux au SGC. Peut-être même bien trop pour qu'aujourd'hui tout s'envole en fumée pour une simple loi. Il y avait des supérieurs entre eux, n'y avait-il pas un moyen de mettre cela en avant pour leur permettre d'être ensemble ?

Le lendemain, à la base, l'ambiance était morose pendant le déjeuner. Sam mangeait à peine, Daniel et Teal'c ne savaient pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. À vrai dire, ils savaient que rien n'aiderait. À part Jack.

« Et Jack n'est pas là… » pensa Daniel en soupirant.

— O'Neill ? prononça soudainement Teal'c.

Daniel et Sam relevèrent la tête de leurs assiettes et observèrent Teal'c, souriant. Ils se retournèrent rapidement vers l'entrée du mess et virent Jack les observant. Sam se releva rapidement afin de se mettre au garde-à-vous, mais Jack la stoppa d'un signe de main.

— Salut, la compagnie, dit Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air enjoué et cela la troubla.

— Que faites-vous là, Jack ? demanda Daniel.

— Je me marie demain, je n'allais pas arriver le jour J, Daniel, répondit Jack en souriant.

— Vous vous mariez ? prononça Sam.

— Tu as dit oui, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié, dit Jack.

— Mais…

— Apparemment, un jeune Colonel aurait appelé le Président et eut une grande discussion concernant un règlement un peu trop strict par rapport à une hiérarchie pas si directe que ça et visiblement, le culot a fonctionné !

— Un jour, un Général m'a dit que pour régler un différend, il laissait les personnes s'exprimer. Je me suis exprimé, et je dois dire que c'est plutôt efficace, dit Cameron en arrivant derrière Jack.

Sam les regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est toujours oui ? demanda Jack en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Tu connais une autre réponse ? répondit-elle en souriant largement.

Elle se leva et, faisant fi des caméras et des autres militaires dans le mess, embrassa doucement son Général.

— Alors, on mange des petits fours demain ? demanda Cam à Daniel et Teal'c.

— Il semblerait bien ! répondit Teal'c.

— Bravo, Cameron, dit Daniel.

Mitchell rit doucement et reporta son attention vers Sam et Jack. Après avoir résolu un tel problème, sauver la galaxie semblait un jeu d'enfants maintenant !

 **FIN**


End file.
